The Dragon Caller
by MattMC3
Summary: In Ancient Times before God, Angels, Fallen, Satans and Devils there was an unrelenting power that laid waste to the land but was stopped by one man. That man's power is reborn. This new but old power will alter the flow of the world. What are the consequences? (This story will have aspects of Yu-Gi-Oh just a little warning)
1. The Delinquent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that comes with those three titles. This is being kept under this Crossover section because these are the two where the story unfolds. This will be a universe of my creation… keep that in mind readers.

The Dragon Caller

* * *

A tall man adorning black metal plates that miraculously shined even in the dim light of the underground chamber that he was standing in looked on sternly. The man was fair skinned and his posture was both calm and confident. In the arms that were folded over his chest was an equally dark scepter with a green gem resting firmly in the opening of the black scepter. The eyes of the magician were trained on the great beast that opposed him and his master with a glare that would unnerve any lesser creature than the one he was pitted against currently which continued to stare back at the _Dark Magician_.

The creature standing in the magician's way was truly a creature that would strike fear into a man whose heart had even a single insecurity but the Pharaoh's magician held his ground. The dragon's scales were so sleek that it looked to be a white shining set of armor rather than jagged scales. With its wings spread out behind it like the majestic creature that it truly was hailed to be, the dragon roared fiercely shaking the very chamber this legendary and fateful battle was held. The mighty roar did nothing to deter the magician as the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ called out ready for battle.

The man who was standing behind the fearsome dragon with the blue eyes was wearing a deranged grin as he eyed the man across from him and behind the magician with a maniacal distaste. On the man's head was a very, _very_ old Egyptian headdress with the primary colors being blue and gold. In the center of the headdress was a golden cobra that had two wings spreading out from the sides to accompany his gold and blue dress robes. These were the robes worn by the people selectively chosen to protect the Pharaoh from those who would harness the dark powers to do unspeakable things and here he was standing against his Pharaoh.

The man standing across from him was frowning at the Egyptian Priest in a mixture of anger and confusion due to the actions of the seemingly evil priest. The man's skin was so tanned it appeared to be red with spiky hair that was both blonde mixed with the ashen black color at different parts. Amazingly the man's hair spiked straight up yet still had bangs straying from the pattern showing off his forehead where a golden eye was resting in a circlet. The man was dressed up in royal robes with a large puzzle hanging from his neck that too had an eye in the center, the _Millennium Puzzle_. This man was the Pharaoh, the very same Pharaoh the priest was to protect.

Flinging his hand out so that his open palm was aimed towards the Dark Magician the priest started to laugh darkly. The corruption in his voice was clear to everyone in the chamber even to the monsters that were fighting on their master's behest. **"Blue Eyes attack and destroy his Dark Magician! With this attack destroy that magician and send the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm! White Lightning!" **The priest was laughing as if he wasn't even committing the highest act of treason priest was busy laughing wildly thinking he had finally succeeded in usurping the Pharaoh's powers so that he could control the world. The Pharaoh started to sweat knowing not even his Dark Magician could stand up to the Blue Eyes' power.

Just when the Pharaoh resigned himself to his defeat another voice reached out to him seemingly from thin air. The voice was kind, melodious and overall seemingly accepting to all and it eased the Pharaoh. _"Worry not my Pharaoh I will allow no harm to come to your friend. Even though I serve this man it is my duty to protect you from any form of harm even if it is from him." _The Pharaoh didn't know why but the soothing voice was easily able to sooth his worries without him even asking why. That did raise a question that needed to be asked.

'Who are you? Where are you?' The Pharaoh question mentally knowing that it was how whoever reached him did so. The Pharaoh had to ignore the melodious giggle that came from the depths of his mind. The blonde man used all of his training in politics drilled into his head at a young age to keep up the calm façade similar to the one on his Dark Magician'sface.

"_The answer is quite simple my Pharaoh. My name is Kisara and I am standing across from you!" _The wielder of the Dark Magician looked straight at the legendary dragon with wide eyes as it roared out when the look of realization flashed across his tanned face._ "Don't be so surprised my Pharaoh we both know what you are so it would only be natural that I come to the aid of a Dr-"_

"**You insolent dragon, you will listen to the orders of your Master! You will attack and then I will take my rightful place as Pharaoh and rule for ages to come. Then with the power of these creatures I will rule this world!" **The corrupted priest called out loudly in the chamber as visions of grandeur and power flashed before him pushing him deeper into his delusions.

"That will never happen you madman! A world that is ruled with fear and power is not a world at all. What you wish is nothing but a sham or a world where fear keeps love and trust from blooming. That's just a world of darkness!" The Pharaoh shouted passionately as his hand clenched around the rope from which his puzzle hanged from. The very concept of a world of darkness went directly against everything he worked to build and maintain.

"**I am no madman! My ambition is something that is well within my reach and with my Blue Eyes White Dragon I will pave my path to your throne! Now Pharaoh say goodbye to this world and hello to the Shadow Realm! Blue Eyes attack with White Lightning!" **The power hungry priest cried out as he looked at the majestic beast expectantly.

However instead of destroying the Pharaoh's loyal magician and sending him to an eternity in the _Shadow Realm_ the legendary dragon took flight and descended on the other side of the battle field now facing its former master. While the priest tried to make sense of the happenings Kisara reached out mentally to the Pharaoh. _"My Pharaoh, please use my strength to finish this battle and bring back peace to the world." _Kisara would have faithfully battled to the end with the priest but his ambition was too chaotic for the future of the world and that meant he needed to be stopped.

"You may have had the power to destroy me but your heart was weak old friend and now you have been taken over by the very same thing we promised to never allow to happen! You would not have been affected if you were as pure as we thought you were but that small amount of corruption has cost you both your life and your Blue Eyes White Dragon! Farewell Seto." The Pharaoh whispered to himself as he readied himself to send one of his oldest friends and rivals to the depths of the _Shadow Realm_. Opening his eyes the Pharaoh waved his arm in the direction of his opponent.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon use your White Lightning and send this madman to the Shadow Realm for the rest of eternity!" The Pharaoh commanded his new dragon while staring past his creatures to his soon to be destroyed friend. The Blue Eyes opened its mouth where a large sphere of power began to grow and glow a brilliant white. As the dragon sent forth its attack the corrupted priest begged for mercy but there was to be none this time as the lightning hit the man's body completely destroying it and bringing back in the light that was devoid in the shadow duel.

Releasing a breath that he was not aware that he was holding the blonde Pharaoh looked at the two creatures that were still lingering on the field. The Dark Magician sent a nod towards his Pharaoh and vanished back in the stone tablet until he was needed once more. The raven haired royal looked over to the Blue Eyes who had turned to look at him but didn't seem to be disappearing from the field like the magician before it.

"_With Seto gone I will serve you with all of my strength and my heart, my Pharaoh and together we will make sure that the world continues to thrive. I look forward to meeting you once again." _Kisara's soft voice once again soothed any of the angst about the repercussions of his previous action. A tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared before the Pharaoh and soon Kisara too went back to her tablet but as she disappeared the Pharaoh was gifted with the translucent sight of a smiling woman just before she left yet the Pharaoh was sure he would see that face once again.

* * *

The landscape was completely different from what any kind of map said it was just a day earlier and all because of the ambition of man. Pyramids that took decades upon decades to complete were merely piles of rubble in the sand. Smoke filled the air over head and people from miles around vacated their homes to try and seek refuge from the wave of destruction that swept across Ancient Egypt. If one was to look down from the sky down at what was going on the only way to possible describe it would be the first apocalyptic scenario in history, or at least in recorded history.

A little ways away under a pile of rubble there was a pained groan from under all of the shattered stone and sandstone. After a few moments the rubble began to shuffle and part and a figure stood up shakily coming up from its depths. The figure revealed itself to be the Pharaoh but instead of the regal appearance that he usually kept his hair was containing dust and dirt and his body covered with cuts and bruises. The only two items that he had that gave off that air of a noble was his _Millennium Puzzle_ and _Millennium Eye_ that still maintained their golden shine.

The injured Pharaoh took a few moments to gather his bearings and allow his breathing and heart beat to return to normal. Gaining his second wind the Egyptian ruler looked down at the two miniature stone tablets that were resting in his open palm the _Dark Magician _and _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. 'Thank you my friends that was one of the toughest battles I have ever had to fight and without your strength I would have no doubt fell.'

And the Pharaoh knew that if anything his words were perhaps the understatement of the last millennium. An evil spirit had come forth to wreck havoc on the world using all seven of the _Millennium Items_ to unlock a great power and control the embodiment of darkness. It was a true testament of just how much magical power these items had. The spirit of darkness was truly formidable opponent but he only believed in power and not the heart of his creatures. That is where the Pharaoh found his victory by using the faith he had in each of his monsters' hearts but in the end he still lost much in that duel.

"It is a shame to find that an evil such as that continues to actively seek the destruction of the peace that so many people love just so they can have the power to be able to put others underneath their thumb. People are not meant to be put under another! If the situation has any other way out then that option should be exercised instead of using power to take the easy way out! That is why I will continue to make sacrifices to make sure that this world lives in the light!" The Pharaoh vowed to himself knowing that sometimes a person must be sacrificed but it was not worth if it was only meant to strengthen one's standing for personal greed.

The thunderous bang of two massive powers colliding off in the distance shook the battle tested Pharaoh from voicing anymore of his philosophy. His head snapping to look over in the distance where four, large shadows casted over the desert sands making it appear as if four Gods had graced the mortal realm. The Pharaoh cursed himself for losing focus at such a critical time before he took running off towards the origins of this sound in an act of insane bravery. With each step the ashen haired ruler he could feel the grains of cool sand slipping under his feet just as time seemed to be slipping away from him.

Reaching his first destination the panting Pharaoh looked up into the sky where he looked at one of the creatures who was creating one of the godly silhouettes. The first was dragon with a long, red body that was curled up like a coil with two grand wings flapping to keep the dragon in the sky. The dragon had two very small eyes and two mouths that were layered over each other with the bottom mouth having two fangs pointing up from the corners of the mouth. On the crown of the godly dragon's head were red spikes that pointed out to the left and right and two spikes that pointed directly upwards towards the sky resembling a crimson crown with a green gem imbedded in the center of the dragon's head. This was the _Egyptian God_, _Slifer the Sky Dragon_.

The second silhouette was casted by a large almost humanoid monster whose entire body was a dark blue. The creature's body was extremely muscled and looked close enough to be mistaken as having the same anatomy of that of a human. The blue soldier's face was twisted into a menacing smile and his cheeks spiked outwards literally. Atop his head were two blue horns and a headdress similar to that of a pharaoh with a blue gem resting in the center of his head just below the stripped headdress. This monstrous humanoid creature was the _Egyptian God_ known as _Obelisk the Tormentor_.

The final godly monster too was flying in the sky but was very different from its fellow God dragon in appearance. This monster while also a dragon was a brilliant gold color much like the burning sun and was protected by a metallic golden armor that covered the dragon's wings, head and most of its neck. The sunlight flashed off the armor in many different directions in turn accentuating the glowing red eyes that the great beast contained. This completed the trio of _Egyptian Gods_, a trio that only the Pharaoh himself was able to summon. This was the _Egyptian God, The Winged Dragon of Ra_.

The three Gods all looked across at their common opponent who casted its own large shadow upon the land. The demon was just as large as _Obelisk _and was purple skinned with two curved horns protruding from the sides of its face with two bat like wings. Sprouting from its lower back like a tail was a long snake like appendage that was armored with a dragon's scales. The long appendage spiraled around the body of the demon and a dragon's head that rested at the end of the tail was laid on the demon's shoulders. This was a creature predating the _Millennium Items _and was created from the darkness in human hearts and from the _Shadow Realm_, _Zorc Necrophades _or _Zorc the Dark One_.

Slifer flew towards Zorc and used its cylindrical body to evade the fist thrown by the demon from the _Shadow Realm_ but Slifer was not done there. Following the flow of the punch Slifer wrapped itself around Zorc's arm so that its dual mouths were aimed directly at the demon's head. Slifer's top mouth opened up and a ball of bright yellow energy built up inside of the Heavenly Dragon's maw. Zorc snarled and his dragon tail built up its own powerful attack and the two cataclysmic blasts met to the left of the shadow demon's head. The smoke cleared when the crimson _Egyptian God's _body when sent careening into the sands below in a massive crash.

Obelisk watched as Slifer went sailing on by him and turned to face the enemy of the world and started to charge up the energy behind his fist. Zorc watched on confidently as the energy began to manifest around The Tormentor's fist. Now with all the energy needed built around his fist the blue soldier of Obelisk threw a straight right fist towards Zorc's jaw. The purple beast of the shadows released a booming, amused snort as Obelisk's fist came towards its face. Casually bringing up its hands Zorc caught the straight punch, though its feet did slide back across the sand thousands of feet.

The _Shadow Realm _dweller shook its head tauntingly despite not getting a reaction from his opponent. Abruptly Zorc released Obelisk's hand and took a single step back before propelling himself high into the air creating a wave of sand to be thrown in every direction. Just as Zorc took to the air The Wing Dragon of Ra came swooping down but without Zorc in its path the Dragon of the Sun crashed directly into Obelisk sending both Gods into the sand of the desert. Zorc released a throaty chuckle as it watched the two opponents try and untangle themselves and hurry back to a readied position. Holding its palm down at the mass of monster a dark sphere of energy began to build in front of Zorc's palm.

Slifer acted first sending a blast of lightning at the airborne Zorc who seemed to be focused in on taking advantage of the currently vulnerable _Egyptian Gods_. The massive amount of lightning blasted against Zorc shrouding the sky around it in a cloud of smoke that seemed to linger around its body. A strong gust of wind expelled the wind showing Zorc still flying there with its arms crossed and a few scorch marks on its forearms. Zorc slowly lowered itself back so that it was standing on the shifting sand of the desert. This time that Slifer bought for the other two gave them enough time to get their acts back together although it was clear that Zorc was in control of the entire battle.

The Pharaoh ran to the top of the tallest sand dune he could find to watch the battle between the three creatures he had summoned and the darkness incarnate. On the Pharaoh's person were all seven of the _Millennium Items_ which he brought as a backup plan. Seeing what was happening the Pharaoh was glad that he did since it seemed that legendary Gods of Egypt were on the losing end. He was willing to sacrifice everything if it meant that he was able to save the world from the evil unleashed because someone wished for his demise. He would save the world.

All three of the _Egyptian Gods_ lined up across from the incarnate of darkness and began to ready their separate attacks, each of which being directed at the Dark One. The Wing Dragon of Ra's whole body went up in flames as it assumed the legendary _Egyptian God Phoenix _form. With its wings fully extended Ra channeled all of the fiery power that it could right in front of its mouth. Obelisk followed suit and charged up all the energy it could and the result was a spiral of blue energy that went up his arm. Both of Slifer's mouths opened up and began charging up its powerful lightning attack.

The force behind all of the power put a tremendous amount of pressure on the shifting sands and compressed it down to create a large basin. The three massive attacks smashed straight into the dweller from the dark. The resulting explosion had so much energy behind it that it created a massive sandstorm that was truly titanic on the scale. The Pharaoh cried out in shock as the force behind the sand pushed him onto his back. Propping himself up on his elbows the ashen haired noble looked up to where Zorc was seen last. "They did it! They defeated Zorc!"

Anything else the Egyptian Ruler wanted to say was cut off as a howling wind swept through the desert blasting away the sand screen the last combined assault knocked into the air. When the world became visible the Pharaoh's eyes went wide at what he was witnessing. Zorc was standing there or at least half of it was because there other half looked like a fire that was slowly regenerating back into its body, a black, shadow fire. The Pharaoh watched on in horror as Zorc fully recovered and grinned maliciously at the three God creatures as if it had not been touched in the first place.

The demon from the _Shadow Realm_ gave a taunting laugh that made the Pharaoh take a step back even though he wasn't on the receiving end of the laugh. Taking to the sky Zorc held its hands over its head and slowly what looked to be a portal made of darkness spread out over its head. When the portal came to an appropriate width instead going lower to assault the three beasts of destruction the portal went up into the sky and created an eclipse over the sun. Darkness reigned over the world of light and Zorc could feel its power growing while the three Gods slowly lost their power and fell to the ground too weak to maintain themselves.

Zorc hovering just in front of the now darkened sky held both of its palms out facing both Slither and Obelisk and two spheres of dark energy began to build up in front of its palms. The orbs expanded but just as quickly as it happened the orbs condensed and a ray of darkness shot forth going straight through both Slither and Obelisk's heads. The two monsters released pained cries as the damage became too much and they retreated back into their stone tablet forms. Zorc flexed its claws while looking down at its hands mentally appraising its new found power boost.

Narrowing its eyes Zorc focused his assault on Ra who tried to force itself back into the air only to crash back into the desert floor below. Zorc moved its hands in front its chest a few feet apart from each other where a small sphere of darkness began to gather there. The ball of shadows continued to grow and grow as Zorc funneled more of its energy into the attack, an energy that was replenished as soon as it was used. The massive ball of shadows grew and grew until Zorc urged it to go downward where it swallowed up the weakened Ra. The Pharaoh shielded his ears as the Dragon of Ra released a painful shriek before it was sent back to its stone tablet.

Zorc uttered a truly evil laugh as it looked down at the once mighty _Egyptian Gods_ who were nothing more than three pieces of granite so very fragile. Zorc basked in the glorious silence that reminded it so much of its home in the shadows but it was then Zorc heard something that made its eyes widen in fear for the first time since it had been called to the realm of light. The reason being the words that Zorc heard being uttered a little ways off or at least to the behemoth of a monster was the incantation of a sealing spell meant to seal Zorc himself.

Standing steadfast in the whipping sandstorm created by Zorc's latest blast the Pharaoh could be seen muttering a string of words under his breath with the seven _Millennium Items _strategically positioned around him. Zorc snarled and shot off towards the Pharaoh but stopped just short wearing a small smirk. Pointing one of its clawed fingers the shadow demon charged the most minuscule amount of its energy into the attack. The Pharaoh sped up his spell trying to finish as fast as possible but knew it would not be enough. The Pharaoh knew that he had failed and now the world was doomed to destruction.

The beam of dark energy made a beeline for the motionless Pharaoh aimed directly at his heart. Accepting his fate the Pharaoh waited for the beam to end his life but instead of demise nothing came to him. Opening his eyes the Pharaoh stared right at the beam that was frozen midair before the colors surrounding him inverted and then they shattered just like a pane of glass. Shocked and confused the Pharaoh looked off to his left where he could see the DarkMagicianon his knees sweating profusely with his scepter laying on the sand next to him. The Pharaoh pieced together that it was his magician's prowess with the dark arts that shattered the attack. What the Pharaoh did not know was that Zorc severely limited its strength and despite that defusing that attack took all the Dark Magician's energy.

Zorc's head twisted to look back at the Dark Magician who in truth was nothing more than an insignificant fly that had yet to be squashed. The dragon tail that was coiled around Zorc uncoiled and aimed its maw directly at the defenseless magician. A shadow fire began to roar to life inside of the dragon's mouth and in an instant the fire blasted forward and incinerated the Pharaoh's magician as well as destroying the stone tablet the creature would have returned to. The Pharaoh flashedback to all of the memories of his friend from before he became his Dark Magician, a friend that was now gone forever all because of his weakness.

The Pharaoh looked to the scorched sand where his long time friend and loyal servant was seen last as a stream of tears poured from his eyes. Silently thanking him for making the sacrifice that would save the world, the Pharaoh raised his voice to a passionate shout. "In this the world of light I the Pharaoh banish you shadow dweller to an eternity of wandering the endless labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle where you will never see freedom again!" The six _Millennium Items _around the Pharaoh started to float around the Pharaoh before spinning around him.

Zorc released a deafening cry as it watched the _Millennium Puzzle _becoming bathed in a golden glow that highlighted the eye in the center of the puzzle. A dark light glowed in the center of Zorc's chest before it shot from the best and arced its way into the puzzle where it was absorbed. The Pharaoh struggled to remain conscious as he watched the great shadow demon begin to fade and the eclipse start to shatter. Just as the light came back to the world the Pharaoh allowed his frown to become a soft smile as a beam of white energy came from his chest and too followed its path to the puzzle. Unlike Zorc's energy which was corrupted down to the last particle there was not a shred of corruption inside of the Pharaoh.

With that the Pharaoh sealed himself away with the greatest evil the world had known so far.

* * *

A mangled gasp escaped the lips of the previously sleeping teen as he awoke jump started by yet another night of constant dreams of monsters and Egypt. The oceanic eyes of the teen looked into the darkness of his room and shivered slightly just thinking about the creature from the dream. Removing his thoughts from the grim dreams the American teen looked over to his alarm clock and found it reading _5:00 AM_. The boy groaned in annoyance and got up from the warmth of his bed and parted open the curtains. The blonde haired teen's eyes narrowed as he tried to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun. "Well good morning to you as well Mr. Sun."

The birds outside of the young teen's window started to chirp incessantly mocking the grumpiness that came with his sudden jolting awake. The yawning teen turned around and did a couple of stretches to get the blood flowing through his stiff frame. The blue eyed teen ran his hand through his hair grimacing when he felt how greasy it was. "Well then since my morning came a little earlier than expected so does the shower that I need. And today I feel like I'll need these few moments of peace." The teen spoke in fluent Japanese despite of his American origins.

The blonde hair, blue eyed teen took his time making sure to get himself as clean as humanly possible. The rest of the time he used cleaning a heavy steam filled up the bathroom while the teen kept his frame underneath the warm water. The blonde haired man walked back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist washed and ready to go on with his day. The teenager paused mid motion and looked to his open window which he thought was closed when he went to take his shower. The blue eyes of the teen stared right back into the small, black eyes of the blue bird that was resting on top of something on his dresser as the two beings waited in silence.

Tired of standing there like a fool and staring at a bird the resident of the house took a step forward and waved his hand trying to shoo away the small animal but instead of flying away the bird chirped and turned its head before turning tail and taking off leaving a blue feather on the case it was perched upon. "Stupid bird…" The teen mumbled as he went to dress himself in a blazer and slacks, the standard uniform of the school that he was attending. Truth be told he thought the uniform while sharp in appearance felt uncomfortable overall.

"I do wonder why I even attend this school in the first place. I mean it isn't like there is any reason for me to go there. I pay for the tuition and everyone there thinks me to be The Yankee Delinquent. The best I can hope for is someone treating me with indifference. How did all those kids learn about my heritage to begin with anyways?" The teen's bitterness was clear as he looked into the mirror only to see the phantom images of people pointing and whispering at an about him. "It doesn't matter anyways! I have been alone for as long as I can remember and this is no different!"

His fist clenched around the edge of the dresser to the point where the whites of his knuckles became the visible representation of his frustration. Knowing that this line of thoughts would only cause anxiety the blonde took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The teen took the blue feather left behind by the bird that was resting on the case and brushed it out of the open window. The teen opened up the container and took out the card resting on the red cushion inside of the small container. He remembered when some strangely dressed guy bumped into him on the street and handed him the container which he had yet to open.

Brushing his thumb over the smooth wood of the small wooden chest he went over his thoughts pertaining to the object in his hands. He always had one reason or another to put off opening up the chest but now seemed as good as a time as any to see just what the stranger from weeks ago had gifted him. Flipping up the latch on the center of the chest the teen opened up the lid the azure eyes looking down went wide with surprise at what he was looking at. So much so that he had almost dropped the chest.

Looking back up at him from its resting position was the creature from the reoccurring dreams of an Egyptian past. What the teen saw was the ferocious Blue Eyes White Dragon but instead of being alive and very dangerous it was in a card form with something written in hieroglyphics underneath the picture of the dragon. "W-Wait this is the same creature from my dreams about that Pharaoh! This all can't be coincidental could it?" The blue eyed teenager spoke astonishingly so as he looked down into the creature. Not sure what to make of the whole thing he ran out the door because he had a date with another day of misery and isolation at school sliding the card into his jacket pocket.

Walking through the front door of his home the blonde man with American origins locked up his home and buried his hands in his pockets while his face took the appearance of a man void of emotions. Getting off his porch before he could make it onto the sidewalk he heard his name being called from a yard over. "Naruto… good morning to you!"

Naruto turned to his right and looked over the fence that separated his lot from the lot of his neighbor where he found an elderly woman behind an apron tending to her garden with a warm smile on her face. Naruto blinked before returning the elderly woman's smile along with a small wave. "Hello Mrs. Maya. I hope you can excuse me but I am in a bit of a rush this morning." The blonde spoke apologetically getting an understanding nod of his plight from his neighbor.

Putting her hands into her lap the almost grandmotherly woman wiped the slight sweat from her forehead before regarding Naruto once again with the same welcoming smile. "I understand Naruto but do try to at least have some kind of happiness." The elder woman spoke knowing just how miserable Naruto was behind that mask of indifference.

Naruto gave the woman a more forced smile more or less saying that he could try his best but would not promise anything. Without even thinking about it Naruto slid his hand into his pocket and held the Blue Eyes White Dragon card between his fingers. Not bothering to give an answer Naruto walked down the street with his backpack flung over one of his shoulders and one hand securing the card with a dragon on it.

It only took the blonde haired teen a few minutes to walk to the school campus, the whole time his eyes trained on the sidewalk refusing to have eye contact with anyone. His hands curled into fists when he could feel the eyes of the students staring at him as if he was another form of life. His blonde hair shadowed his eyes when he heard the not so quiet whispers of his peers and of course the only common thing was that he was the center of every hushed whisper.

"Look it is the Yankee. I wonder why he even bothers coming to school instead skulking around in the streets." The voice of one girl spoke up getting sounds of agreement from a few of her friends that were huddled around her but each one was looking right at Naruto. Naruto continued on his facial expression hidden behind a shadow over his face as he walked.

"He is just American trash with no friends here. No one would even notice if he was to disappear… I know I wouldn't." Unbeknownst to anyone Naruto's lips curled into a deep snarl as his hand tightened around the handle of the door into the building. Not wanting to hear the words of anything or anyone Naruto slammed the doors open and stormed his way to his next class to avoid hearing any more conversations.

* * *

"Get up Uzumaki-san…"

Said man let out an annoyed groan as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. Looking down at the desktop Naruto assumed he had fallen asleep once again while in class. Craning his head up Naruto found a girl with black hair cut in a bob style wearing glasses looking down at him with a frown. Naruto knew this to be Sona Shitori, the president of the Student Council and the third most popular girl in all of Kuoh Academy. The girl was all business and was rarely ever caught smiling and mostly conversed with the Student Council or that was the extent of his own knowledge.

"Thanks for waking me up… again Shitori-san." Naruto thanked the Student Council president as he hid his yawn behind his hand as manners would dictate as Sona continued to look at Naruto blankly. This was one look that Naruto did not resent because that's just who Sona Shitori was to everyone, not solely him. She might not have liked him but she treated him with indifference earning the respect of the blonde haired teen. Sona did nothing but nod in return of Naruto expressing his gratitude for her seemingly meaningless action. Sona made sure to wait for the rest of the class to vacate the area before speaking to the social stigma known as Naruto Uzumaki, not that she cared for the gossip.

Closing her eyes Sona pushed her glasses higher up her face an act that had actually become habitual from her doing it so much over her life. When the violet eyed girl opened her eyes she could see Naruto sitting up and packing his stuff back into his backpack now that class was over and couldn't help but give the blonde some advice and maybe even get some answers about him personally. "You know Uzumaki-san perhaps if you tried to do your work in class that others would stop degrading you constantly. I know your grades are above average despite your efforts to sabotage yourself."

Naruto couldn't find any signs of amusement or disappointment in what his classmate was saying to him so because of that he simply shrugged off her words as nothing more than a suggestion. Seeing Naruto wished to stand up Sona moved out of his way which allowed him to turn and face her with an obviously forced smile. Naruto looked away missing the single instant where Sona's frown grew deeper being able to see the distress on Naruto's face. A bitter chuckle was what Naruto gave Sona. "I doubt it. If anything they'd probably believe that I was trying to cover my bases from some underground crime ring's operation."

The blonde haired student took a few steps towards the only door in the classroom slowly walking away from Sona he stopped just before the threshold and waved at Sona from over his shoulder without looking back. "Naw I am just letting my imagination run rampant again. Thanks for taking the time to talk with me. It's truly a pleasure…"

Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath believing that Sona wouldn't hear him as he left the room only Sona did hear him. Once Naruto was gone Sona released a small sigh and pushed up her glasses. "No sign of any special magic reserves in him. His readings put him on level ground with any ordinary human. I wish to help you Uzumaki-san because no one should have to live in isolation but I am not running a charity." There was no way she as an heiress of one of the Pillar families would waste any of her _Evil Pieces_ on someone with no talent and Naruto could not be an exception.

Naruto walked through the hallways that were fortunately empty, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on the floor he was walking on. Despite how light hearted his words came out Naruto really doubted there was any truth in his own words. Once again without thinking about it his fingers drifted across the surface of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and without realizing it Naruto's worries shifted from a raging maelstrom to a calm sea. "Do I want to have lunch today or take a nice nap? Ah who am I kidding of course I am going to take a nap it really isn't even much of a descision."

With a new sense of purpose to find a nice place where Naruto could act out his sloth like behavior the blonde pushed open the doors to the courtyard and was greeted by another blast from the sun. The blonde haired pariah let out a low growl as he shielded his eyes from the intense light of the sun. "Well it is nice to meet you once again Sun." Naruto spoke with nothing but sarcasm laden in his voice.

Slowly Naruto made his way out into the courtyard and thanked whoever was looking over him that everyone else was busy socializing with their friends and decided to ignore him. Naruto made his way to the tree he would always take refuge under and thanks to that consistency people stayed away from _The Delinquent's Hangout_. Naruto never thought he would find the ignorance and stupidity of others to be so beneficial but once again he had been proven wrong only this time it was for the better.** "**Yes, thank you my fellow classmates for being so busy trying to maintain a good social life and leaving me all the peace and quiet."

Only steps away Naruto thought himself to be in the clear but it would seem that the universe had other plans for the blonde because three people decided to take their shot at him for the day. Naruto wasn't sure what their names were individually but he was aware that they were the three biggest perverts in the entire school, the _Perverted Trio_. 'I could have taken this shit from anyone else except these three idiots. I'm pretty sure they are below me on whatever the social totem pole of this school is.' Naruto groaned silently resisting the urge to unleash his frustration on the idiots.

Naruto looked over to the one wearing glasses who was already pointing at him like he was going to get ready to slay him or something and gave him a blank stare that did little to turn away the pervert's unjustified ire. "Where do you think you are going you thug?" Naruto forced himself to stifle a groan at the haughty tone that the pervert of all people had to use with him.

Sighing, the blue eyed teen cleaned out his ear with his pinkie then leveled the bespectacled pervert with a blank stare that had the pervert rethinking just how he chose his words. "Before you three got in my way I was planning on taking a nice nap in the shade of that tree behind you." Naruto informed the trio blankly as he pointed to the tree that the three positioned themselves in front of.

The bald pervert did not even bother to look behind him to where Naruto was pointing to instead he scoffed loudly showing just what he thought of the delinquent's desires to rest his body. "Someone like you doesn't deserve to have somewhere as peaceful as that tree you Yankee." The bald boy spoke clearly having no problem putting Naruto down under him with his words not that the subject of his ridicule cared.

"I think it is funny that you three of all the god forsaken people that attend this school are the ones who insult me so openly. I mean don't you have somewhere to go peek… like the Kendo Club or something?" Naruto smirked when he saw the three teens flinch probably from the memories of beatings past.

"Maybe later… oh just imagine how wonderful those bodies will look in the locker room! Hey! Stop trying to distract us you useless bum. We maybe perverts but at least we have friends and people that care for us!" The brown haired one said rather harshly giving into the pressure of the need to fit in by following up his friend's words despite not having any problems with Naruto.

Naruto's hands came from out of his pockets and the calm he felt previously was nothing but a distant memory. Remaining silent the blonde's hands clenched at his sides as his blonde hair shadowed over his eyes hiding most of his face as well. Naruto could take the insults directed towards him individually but when people took shots at the family he never knew Naruto couldn't hold himself back, something that the three perverts were about to experience that hard way.

Taking one quick stride forward Naruto gripped the brown haired teen by the collar of his shirt under the blazer and hefted the boy off of his feet making him cry out in panic. For the briefest of moment's the brown haired teen could see the freezing chill within Naruto's blue eyes and felt fear. Spinning to his left Naruto threw the teen over his shoulder into his friends and watched as the three flakey teens collapsed to the ground into one blubbering heap. Taking a step forward, Naruto's frame towered imposingly over the three students who found their tongues to be in a knot. "Care to repeat what you just said?" Naruto asked threateningly his eyes cold and his mouth scowling.

"Y-You, You can't hurt us or else you'll get in trouble with the staff!" The pervert wearing the glasses screamed hoping to deter Naruto from beating the life from him but also in hopes someone would come to their rescue. The bald boy could only nod anxiously showing that he too felt that would also come to pass.

Naruto laughed, yes he laughed at the weak argument that the glasses wearing student brought forth because he seemed to overlook one major factor in that. Shaking his head Naruto's laughter abruptly came to an end as he stared down the three students. "Why would anyone care if I was to punish three perverts?"

The brown hair boy frowned at the way Naruto basically said that he being a pervert was a reason to forfeit human decency. Sure he knew he loved to the appeal of a shapely woman but that didn't mean he could be treated like dirt. "Just because we are perverts doesn't give you the right to pick on us and demean us! My name is Issei Hyoudou and I am a human!"

"How dare you! How dare you say that to me of all people! I was just walking and minding my own business when you three showed up to insult me remember? You three are only picking on me because I am different! Not only are you a pervert you are a hypocrite as well!" Naruto shouted right back shutting Issei up and making him feel bad for what he did because it was completely true.

Issei and his two friends shut their eyes and waited for the pain when Naruto took his step forward. The three downed students waited for what felt like an eternity and when nothing came to happen they opened their eyes at the same time. With each boy finding nothing the three wasted no time in fleeing the scene not bothering to look for the blonde.

Said blonde could be seen lounging against the tree that he was making his way towards in the first place with his chin in his chest. Seemingly asleep Naruto sat there enjoying the sounds of the nature around him. Slowly Naruto's hands slid back into his pockets and once again found himself to be calming down which confused the blonde because moments ago he was furious.

Slowly Naruto brought his hand out from his pocket and was holding the Blue Eyes White Dragon card between his fingers. Naruto's own blue eyes stared right into the eyes of the powerful dragon. Dropping the card back into his pocket Naruto went back to lazing around under the shade of the tree. "I'll figure all of this confusing stuff out later when I get home." Naruto muttered to himself before allowing the sleep to reclaim him and his mind.

* * *

When Naruto heard that final ring of the school's bell he wasted no time in escaping the place he not so affectionately called a Hell Hole. Unfortunately for him he got caught behind all of the traffic from the people who were of the same thought but just faster than he was. Naruto's annoyed groan was drown under a wave of chatter and yelling as the mass of students all began to converge. Every time he tried to thread through an opening the opening would shut down just as quick. Naruto muttered words such as annoying, troublesome as he watched everyone push and shove which only served to make everything take much longer.

Finally after another ten minutes of being stuck in hallway congestion Naruto finally got out of the school much more annoyed than before and also in a much fouler mood. The blue eyed student took a deep breath of the fresh air and took the time to enjoy his personal space before walking off school campus. Naruto smiled when he saw all of the children and adults walking by him like the normal human he was unlike at school where he was some sort of plague on humanity.

Naruto walked on by with his eyes closed but suddenly found that he was being yanked backwards by a rather powerful force but of course that could have been because he was unprepared. A forced gasp escaped from Naruto's lips when he felt his back slam into the unforgiving wall of one of the buildings that created the alley. Groaning the blue eyed teen opened his eyes to see three larger men who were also wearing student uniforms. 'Oh wonderful, let's see what these idiots want with me.' Naruto thought while hoping it wasn't something dumb but secretly he knew it would be ridiculous.

The man in the center gave a deep chuckle as he began to crack his knuckles which was all the indication Naruto needed to know just what was going on. Naruto had to hold back a sigh when he heard what the goon had to say. "When he beat you up all the girls will thank us for getting rid of Kuoh Academy's Greatest Delinquent." The thug grinned just imagining the girls fawning over him instead of that one blonde pretty boy. When Naruto looked at the other two he palmed his forehead seeing them in a similar state of fantasy.

"I wonder if I should just walk past these idiots and be on with my day. Then again it has been a long week so far and I could do with blowing off some steam. And what better excuse is their than self-defense?" Naruto asked both aloud and sarcastically as he looked at the three dreaming fools which predictably ignored him in favor of losing themselves to their self-serving fantasy to be popular with the women of the school. Scooping a small pebble off of the concrete of the alleyway Naruto pelted one of the idiots in the side of the head with enough force to bring him back to reality.

"Ugh but first we have to kick your ass kid then we go back to school and tell everywhere especially all of the ladies and who knows maybe I can get with Rias of Akeno!" Naruto chose not to point out the fact that they were the same age give or take a few months. He did snort though when this fool thought he could get with one of the most popular girls in the school not that he thought he had a chance. Naruto was a realist through and through. The other two goons glared at Naruto when he snorted because they were thinking the same.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you guys say. If you can get with either of those two then I'll study for my next test just as much as Shitori-san does." Naruto spoke sardonically leaving the thugs to stew in their own anger as he examined his fingernails. Looking back at them Naruto motioned for them to come with his left hand. "But that won't happen if you can't beat me. Do try to make this quick, okay?" Then just as the blonde envisioned the bully in the center came rushing forward with his fist cocked back and Naruto's only response was to shake his head and shift to his left leaving the thug's fist to collide with the wall of one of the buildings and a sickening crack.

The blue eyed teen mocked the thugs cringe as the one whose fist slammed into the wall howled in pain while clutching said hand. Naruto smirked seeing the pain the thug was experiencing, enjoying it. When he heard two loud battle cries Naruto turned around and saw the two other thugs were five strides away giving him plenty of time to react. Taking a sudden step forward Naruto thrusted the point of his elbow into one of the thugs' gut making the larger man double over in pain before Naruto could follow up he was forced to catch a flying fist from the third thug.

"Oh don't you worry pal I haven't forgotten about you but if you are so eager I guess I can give you some time to personally bond with me!" Naruto chirped while smiling as his hand slid down and took hold of the thug's wrist. A sadistic glimmer entered Naruto's cold, steely eyes and with a sharp turn of his hand and a surprising amount of force Naruto broke the teen's wrist. Naruto threw the teen to the ground remorselessly as the teen fell he tried to move his broken wrist out of harm's way. Before Naruto could make his way to his downed, would be tormentor something inside of him screamed to duck and he did so.

Not a moment later could Naruto see that once he ducked a lead pipe came whisking in over his head proving his decisive actions saved him from a blunt force bashing. Naruto jumped back to survey what the crowded alley looked like and to his dismay there wasn't that much room for him to maneuver in. The teen holding the pipe could only keep it secure it a weak grip at best because of the damage the wall had done to his hand earlier. The pipe wielding teen took a step towards Naruto who wondered how he would disarm the weapon using thug.

The thug lifted the weapon over his head ready to bring it down on Naruto and repay him for the pain he caused him only with interest. The thug moved and the pipe was brought downward in a slashing motion Naruto in an act of precise timing and luck caught the pipe in between his palms saving himself from crushing his fingers under the sturdy metal. Naruto's muscles tensed under the fabric of his uniform as he and the thug continued their struggle, the thug pushing down and Naruto holding the pipe up. Naruto grit his teeth as the pipe started to get closer to his skull. Acting quickly Naruto jabbed his foot into the man's ankle then leaped back leaving the man to fall forward without Naruto's force to resist him.

Naruto was so sidetracked watching the man fall to the ground he missed the fist that collided with the side of his head. Naruto's head snapped to the left following the force of the punch from the forgotten third thug. Naruto cursed silently when he felt a warm, wet trickle coming down from just above his eye. Naruto just hated it when he got punched by someone wearing a ring something seemed to happen quite often to the blonde teen. Naruto could already picture how the students would react when he walked in with a bandage over his eye, the idiots.

Sighing Naruto wiped the blood dripping down the side of his face and looked at the smug face of the thug with a dry stare. His carefree attitude seemed to have gotten him struck by three thugs who had no form of technique. The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head before racing forward startling the thug. Lifting his knee into the gut of the thug Naruto followed that up with a devastating uppercut that ended the small exchange before anything else could come from the quick meeting of fists. Naruto stepped away and let the thug fall to the ground like the rest of his friends only unconscious.

Taking a step back the blue eyed student looked over the alley to see his attackers all laying on the ground in varying levels of pain and gave a satisfied nod. Adjusting his collar Naruto wiped off another stream of blood that came down from the open cut above his brow before picking up his backpack. "Hopefully they learn after this so I don't have to deal with them again in the future. Fighting the same people again and again does get boring." Naruto walked out of the alley leaving the thugs to groan in pain as they tried to move so they could stubbornly stop him and finish the job.

* * *

A small sigh echoed out in the dark room and in the small sigh there were so many conflicting emotions from confusion all the way to loneliness. Yet another day where he was left alone and treated like a plague before three idiots tried to get rid of him just like a germ had come to pass. Rolling to his side Naruto wondered if anyone would see him for what was inside of his heart instead what they heard from everyone else. Naruto closed his eyes missing the light pulse of blue that was coming from something that was lying on top of his dresser.

Naruto could feel a source of power that seemed to be calling out to him and it was that sensation that forced him to open his eyes. Naruto's blue eyes went wide when he saw a glow that was similar to his eye color coming from his dresser. Swinging his legs so his feet could hit the ground, walking to the dresser Naruto shuffled over the wooden surface and picked up the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was radiating this weird source of power. And just like every other time Naruto felt his worries wiped away and replaced by a content calm. "I-It is the card?"

A small cylinder of blue energy shot up from the card into the ceiling surprising the unsuspecting blonde and getting him to drop the card. The blue energy cascaded over itself and spread out across the ceiling. Naruto covered his eyes with his forearm as the light seemed to get even more intense and that was only amplified by the darkness in the room. The light continued to fill the room blinding Naruto even with his forearm trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "What the Hell is going on here and just what is that card!? I have never seen a playing card do that!"

The light produced by the monster card slowly started to fade allowing Naruto's vision to slowly return. Looking ahead Naruto could see a figure but with his eyes trying to get used to dark after such an intense light left his vision bleary. When his vision finally cleared Naruto was greeted by a woman with pale skin, snow white hair and baby blue eyes. The woman was dressed in a khaki colored shirt and dark blue pants. Her hands were folded together over her stomach and she was giving the befuddled Naruto a pleasant smile. Naruto wasn't sure if he blushed or not but she sure was beautiful.

"Hello there…"

* * *

**Review Response… or else it would be when you guys review but here I will just explain a few things for clarification regarding this fiction and my activity.**

**My Activity: **_If you have been reading my other story then you know that I haven't updated in around a month and I have a proper excuse/reason for that. You see I tried to login to my account on this website but each time I failed to login. I barely got back in maybe about a week ago and my Doc Manager was cleared out which was weird and all that stuff. That is why I have not been able to update._

**My Break: **_So with what I just said in the previous section I had plenty of time to do things with my free time. With that free time I got back into the original series of Yu-Gi-Oh which was around when I grew up!_

**Dragon Caller: **_To end my little, three part explanation let's go into how this story came to be! I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh as previously mentioned and wanted to incorporate some aspects of it into a story. I figured that this would be the best universe to do it in where mythology runs the world and viola!_

**AN: Those who are reading my other, ongoing story **_**Naruto Uchiha: The Prophet with the Cursed Eyes**_** do not fret because another chapter is on its way for your eyes in the future. Please peoples Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! Have a nice day! Ja Ne -Matt**


	2. Something Old, Something New

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any properties, intellectual or otherwise regarding Naruto, Highschool DxD and Yu-Gi-Oh so don't try to nail me with some kind of argument with me and my bogus claims.

Don't forget to read the Review Response section for answers to some questions posed!

* * *

The Dragon Caller

* * *

_The light produced by the monster card slowly started to fade allowing Naruto's vision to slowly return. Looking ahead Naruto could see a figure but with his eyes trying to get used to dark after such an intense light left his vision bleary. When his vision finally cleared Naruto was greeted by a woman with pale skin, snow white hair and baby blue eyes. The woman was dressed in a khaki colored shirt and dark blue pants. Her hands were folded together over her stomach and she was giving the befuddled Naruto a pleasant smile. Naruto wasn't sure if he blushed or not but she sure was beautiful. _

"_Hello there…"_

Naruto stared at the woman who literally just came out of the card of a dragon and to his credit his expression of surprise could have been a lot worse than it was. Naruto finally managed to look the woman in the eyes and took in the warm but intense gaze she was giving off. Oh how he wanted to ask his questions but at this moment Naruto's brain was running a thousand miles per hour and his body was still trying to catch up. The only sounds filling the room were that of crickets and a brisk wind rustling the leaves on the trees outside as Naruto and this woman looked at each other in the dark.

Thankfully for the shell-shocked blonde the woman with the pure white hair was giving him as much time as was needed to gather his mental processes. After a few more moments Naruto realized nothing was happening because of his shock so he took a deep breath to calm himself before he did or said anything stupid which he had a track record of doing much to his own dismay. Naruto's deep, azure irises stared into the woman's baby blue eyes, a stare she returned without any hesitation or reservations. Naruto really, really wanted to ask her just how she emerged from what appeared to be nothing more than a simple playing card but he figured a simple start would be for the best.

"Who are you?" Naruto tried to ask calmly but he knew that some of the confusion he was feeling bleed through in his voice. Kisara started to giggle softly into her hand when she heard Naruto's first question because it reminded her of the Pharaoh who asked that same question so long ago. Naruto's head titled to the left ever so slightly as he tried to find the humor in his legitimate question but strangely enough he didn't feel irritated by her laughter just curious. It was then that Naruto realized that this woman was the reason he always felt at peace when that Blue Eyes card was near him.

"I am very sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at your question it is just that someone long ago asked me the very same question with the same look on his face. Now then to answer your question my name is Kisara." The white haired woman answered with a kind smile that made Naruto want to smile back until he came upon another startling conclusion. He could understand the woman despite not ever hearing the language she was using. Trying to search his mind the teen deemed to be a delinquent couldn't even grasp what the language could be in a failed effort to narrow down the vast amount options.

"It is nice to meet you Kisara, I'm Naruto. Could you please tell me what language you are using and why I can understand you?" Naruto asked replying to her words in the Japanese tongue which she seemed to understand easily enough if the nod she gave was any indication. The blonde decided to avoid using the suffixes commonly used in Japanese culture seeing as she wasn't Japanese or even Oriental in nature. Seeing that the woman from the card was ready to speak Naruto couldn't help but lean in, his curiosity getting the better of him, something Kisara definitely noticed.

"I am currently speaking in the language that was common in Ancient Egypt and the answer to your second question is quite simple. The reason you can understand me is because of the blood running in your veins and the soul residing inside of your body." Kisara explained it in the simplest way as she could, not because she thought the blue eyed teen was dumb but because she didn't want to overload Naruto's brain with all the information she had to share with him at once. She watched as Naruto thought over her words then glanced back at her seemingly even more confused than before.

Naruto stared at Kisara trying to make sense of the vague response that she had just given him. Sure he wasn't the smartest person around but he wasn't the dumbest either and still the whole concept seemed to be eluding him. "I am not sure what you mean by the soul part but I can assume the blood is referring to my lineage. However, as far as I know my blood doesn't go back to Egypt. To America and Japan yes but not Egypt." Naruto responded honestly knowing that Kisara wasn't lying to him but unsure nonetheless. Kisara who could see the doubt on his face nodded not at all bothered by his doubts.

"That may be true Naruto but your explanation does not quite do the blood running through you justice. Your blood and soul have unlocked a unique combination that has not been seen for millennia. You have a very special power that ties you in with Egypt back before the time of Gods." Kisara spoke softly but there was no mistaking the amount of seriousness that she was trying to impart on Naruto something he picked up on and acted accordingly. Naruto nodded slowly taking in every aspect of her words but still needed something more concrete before accepting whatever this revelation was.

"Okay so I have this power that links me to Egypt but you have yet to say what this power is!" Naruto exclaimed his curiosity almost ready to implode while he also tried to hide the irritation at how suspenseful this was. The blonde was so wrapped up in the whole thing he failed to notice that he was sitting at the very edge of his bed and was leaning even further forward.

Kisara adopted a fake look of surprise acting like she did not know what she was doing this entire time even though she was fully aware. Tapping her finger against her cheek acting like she was trying to think how to explain this Kisara looked up in mock thought. After a few moments she snapped her fingers and looked back at the anxious blonde with a small smile. "If I had to describe it I would call you something old but something new!"

Naruto's body lost its balance as she gave her extremely underwhelming answer and sent the blonde haired teen crashing onto the bedroom floor. Kisara watched giggling as Naruto groaned and pulled himself back onto the bed rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "Okay, okay you had your fun now if you would please share some details?" Naruto almost implored looking at the highly amused Kisara who nodded softly.

The blue eyed woman walked over to Naruto's dresser and took the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and held it in between her fingers turning the card so that the dragon was looking right back at Naruto. "Very long ago in Egypt humans were able to play these games they called Shadow Games by merging their souls along with those of their selected creatures. This was the method to solve many disputes between members of the Court. As your dreams have shown you, these Shadow Games were what almost lead to Egypt's destruction but that is a story for another time."

"Soon this form of magic was lost to time and people soon forgot about the concept of Duel Monsters. Yet we still linger all around the world but those capable of using our powers have become very few and now instead of taking refuge in a stone tablet we are sealed inside of cards. And before you ask you are not the only Magician who is capable of summoning us, there are more out there." Kisara informed Naruto cutting off Naruto's question before he could even ask it. Nodding slightly the blonde began to think about all of what he was told trying to put his pieces together before speaking.

Looking back up at Kisara, Naruto began to try and summarize what he was told though it was clear the student was still trying to grasp the concept in total. "So… what you are telling me is that I am one of these people who are capable of calling creatures like you just like the Magicians in Ancient Egypt? Does this mean that I will also have to take part in these Shadow Games?" Naruto asked repressing a shudder as he remembered the dream of the crazed priest who lost himself when he lost one of these _Shadow Games_ something he obviously wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Yes Naruto you are this era's reincarnation of the Magicians of the times of old. The Shadow Games are another thing completely however. You see from what I can gather Shadow Magic is even more lost than that of summoning a Duel Monster so if I had to guess I would say you don't have to worry about that because while our souls are integrated with the others slightly they are not completely intertwined." Kisara assured Naruto allowing the blonde haired student to take a heavy sigh of relief. The _Shadow Games_ was something Naruto was sure was generally an unpleasant experience.

"There is more Naruto." Kisara chimed in getting Naruto to look back at her with a look of disbelief plastered on his face. "You are something even more special than a simple monster summoner. You're what was known as a Dragon Caller, a type magician who was feared throughout Egypt for their ability to empathize and ally themselves with the Dragons. Dragons are created feared for their legendary powers and it was their allegiance what made the previous Dragon Caller truly legendary in the eyes of his people." Kisara informed the teen putting a heavy burden on the teen's shoulder, unbeknownst to him.

Naruto and Kisara fell back into a calm silence with own person going through intensive thought while the other watched to see just what kind of reaction was coming. Naruto was thankful that Kisara was giving him time to work through this enough to have an initial opinion. "I am one of these Dragon Callers then. Then that must be the reason that I have ties with the Ancient Egyptian culture?" Naruto asked quietly the effect of all the revelations being dropped upon him present in his voice. And why not because not even five hours ago Naruto's only real problem was making sure his school life was in order.

Kisara felt bad that she was dropping all of this on Naruto at once but she was adamant in her belief that it was better to get everything out in the open now instead of trying to hide something, which was the main reason why she felt obligated to tell Naruto this next part which could be the final nail in the proverbial coffin. "Yeah but there is one more thing that you should know about the last Dragon Caller… he was the Pharaoh and as his reincarnation you are this time's Pharaoh." Kisara watched as Naruto's head dropped hiding his face in the shadows keeping her from seeing his reaction to the final revelation.

Kisara blinked when she heard laughter which was the third or fourth thing Naruto would have done. Her lips curled down into a frown as Naruto's laughter continued but it was clearly an empty laugh. The blonde who was experiencing a severe case of denial finally managed to gasp something out between his body shaking laughter. "That's hilarious Kisara! Y-You think I am a Pharaoh? Pharaohs are people who are respectable and loved and me I am nothing but a delinquent with no one!" Naruto admitted honestly clearly degrading himself without a second thought.

Kisara walked across the room gracefully and sat next to Naruto who had since stopped laughing and was left to himself as he went through a period of deep introspection. Naruto looked to his right when he felt something resting against his heart which was beating like crazy as stress started to sink into Naruto's frame. Looking at the woman Naruto could see her hand was resting right over his heart getting him to relax slightly as she smiled warmly at the blonde almost like she knew something he didn't. "Who are you trying to fool here Naruto, me or yourself?"

Naruto's soft blue eyes immediately took a hard glare directed at Kisara since no one liked to be called a liar and the fact that he was talking about himself only added more fuel to the fire. Seeing no negative emotions on Kisara's face Naruto's glare relented and took a more receptive appearance showing he was willing to listen to what the woman with snow white hair had to say.

"You know Naruto even when I was sealed inside of that card I could still see and hear the outside world. It is true that you have been alone for a long time but you are wrong about one thing. You aren't a delinquent or a thug. You let others think that because you want to find someone who is able to see through all of these layers you have built around yourself that act as a self-defense mechanism." Kisara spoke completely sure of herself as she sent a sudden surge of power into Naruto's system unlocking his magical power smoothly. While Naruto didn't notice it anyone with any kind of supernatural experience felt the sudden flash of power that seemed to come from thin air.

* * *

The stars in the dark sky seemed to shine even more brilliantly than they would on any other day. Those very same stars were reflected on the calm surface of the small lake making for quite the breathtaking scene and also a good place to relax. The woods around the shoreline remained just as still as the water's surface but in both cases there was plenty of activity underneath of the calm surface unseen by the eye. A strong breeze created a series of small waves to roll across the surface of the lake rippling the image of the starry sky, distorting it for a few moments before the surface returned to the same smooth picture it was before the waves came and gone.

Floating along the lake was a small, fishing boat with one figure lounging comfortably inside of the boat, holding a fishing rod with an impressive load out. The figure watched as another string of waves slammed harmlessly against the hull of his boat with a serene smile on his face. He always loved to go fishing because it was a great way for him to escape all of his overbearing responsibilities. "I don't know what it is about nighttime fishing but there is truly nothing like it! Then again maybe it is because I really like the taste of catfish!"

The man let out a boisterous laugh as he looked up into the luminous body known as the moon as his chuckling continued. The moonlight illuminated the previously shaded figure showing a man in black robes but also a beige fishing, bucket hat leaving a very strange appearance for sure. Tuffs of black and blonde hair escaped from under the brim of his hat as he continued to laugh happily. His purple eyes seemed to shift in their shade as the moonlight shifted slightly over his body. This man was the Governor General of the Fallen Angel organization _Grigori_, a Fallen Angel with six pairs of wings, Azazel.

That was when Naruto's sudden burst of power had caught the powerful Fallen One's attention ending his laughing session. The surge was so brief he couldn't quite pin down exactly where it came from but the Fallen Angel knew that it was close and relatively powerful. It called for some looking into especially since it was similar in nature to his Down Fall Dragon Spear. The thing that really piqued the Governor General's interest was the fact that it was similar to the Draconic essence which was a rare find if it was actually a dragon's energy. Maybe there was a diamond in the rough here in Japan.

"That was certainly Draconic but there can't be a real dragon roaming out here near this little, quaint town. Then again maybe the dragon has a human form? No, any dragon with that amount power would be able to suppress it to avoid acting as a beacon to others. Meh… I can always send a few people out to monitor this area for me! Man I love being the Governor!" Once again Azazel broke into a fit of hearty laughter until there was a strong tug at the end of his fishing line. Azazel quickly got to his feet with a large grin on his face as he tried to reel in what would be his biggest catch of the night.

* * *

"I'm telling you Akeno I think it is time that I start to recruit new members into the Peerage. I have been putting this off for far too long." The voice belonged to that of Rias Gremory a young Devil with long, flowing crimson hair that she was currently twirling around her index finger idly. Her blue-green eyes were looking at her best friend with an intent stare. She was a beautiful woman from her the complexion of her skin to her impressive assets. This paired with her exotic looks had given her the distinct pleasure or displeasure of being the most popular girl in her school.

Her best friend gave a sound of agreement as her hand gently cupped her chin in an act of thought. Akeno Himejima was an equally beautiful young Devil and the _Queen_ of Rias' Peerage and of course her best friend. Akeno's long black hair was pulled into an elegant pony tail held in place by an orange ribbon. It was said that her looks gave her the appearance of a shrine maiden. It was this and the fact that her bust was larger than Rias' that made her the second most popular girl in Kuoh Academy. Her violet eyes turned their gaze back at the crimson haired heiress to the Gremory House.

"That would be for the best Rias, that date is getting closer than I would like to admit and our numbers are still rather few." Akeno admitted agreeing with her _King_ while trying to remember if there were any presences that had stood out as of late but unfortunately the raven haired _Queen_ couldn't recall such a presence. "What do you suggest we do then?" Akeno asked watching as Rias began to think of the appropriate course of action which no matter what it was Akeno knew she would follow the order out faithfully. That was what being a servant to a _King_ meant, to trust them with everything even your own well being.

Rias who was sitting behind the desk inside of the Occult Research Club, which was just a cover for her and her Peerage to carry out their Devil duties. Adoring a pair of glasses that did nothing for her but give her an air of sophistication. The crimson haired heiress looked at her best friend from behind the cosmetic pair of glasses with a serious look on her beautiful face. "Just start off by scanning the student body for potential and we will start off with the person with the strongest presence." Akeno nodded and made sure to start doing that tomorrow over the course of her day at school.

In Rias' mind there was no way that anyone would turn down her offer to join the ranks of the Devils there was just too many pros. With the blood of a Devil came an extremely long life span and youth, the wealth that came with being part of a Gremory servant and even woman or men should the person want it and were willing to work hard enough. There were too many positives even if there were a few negatives something she would make sure to mention once she had her newest servants hooked. Whatever means it took that was the philosophy that Rias was taking since everything would be on the line soon but she would make sure to cherish them like the rest of her little group.

Rias was left alone in the main room of the clubhouse as Akeno walked into the kitchen to make her _King_ a cup of tea. Rias looked across to the clock hanging from the wall and listened to it tick, a repetitive yet soothing melody. Just as the _Queen_ stepped back into the room both she and Rias felt the sudden surge of power and it was very close. Akeno to her credit managed to keep a steady grasp on the cup of tea before she eventually handed it to the President who too felt the new source of power.

"Whatever… or whoever that is, is someone we can benefit greatly from having on our side when that time comes." Rias intoned seriously before taking a sip from the tea her best friend had made which was wonderful as always. A scowl had wormed its way on to the lovely face of the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess when her thoughts were pulled towards _that_ date in her unfortunately near future. She couldn't believe that at one time she thought that insufferable man was simply misunderstood. No, his pride was the only thing wrong about him, wrong because it was sorely underestimated and all he was, was a womanizing braggart who couldn't get enough of himself.

Akeno wore an uncharacteristic frown on her usually smiling or smirking face as she too thought about the date where her best friend would be forced to marry an arrogant birdbrain. "I still find it hard to believe that Sirzechs-sama would allow you to marry _him_ knowing how… protective of you he is." Akeno said honestly using the word protective as a kind way to describe the huge sister complex that the Satan Lord had which was something she had first had experience with growing up on the Gremory Estate with Rias. Despite the severity of this situation Akeno couldn't help but giggle when she saw the slight twitch of Rias' eyebrow.

"Shut up Akeno…" Rias said seriously but playfully with a small frown on her face before she returned to being completely serious. "Onii-sama can't do anything to help me because it would be seen as favoritism to the Gremory in the eyes of the other noble families especially since the other party in this farce of an engagement is the Phenex. There would just be too much political backlash for him to intervene." Rias repeated what she had been told by her mother and in truth she wanted to break this engagement on her own to show just how far she had come as a leader, as a _King_.

Standing up just having finished her cup of tea the crimson haired she devil did a little stretch as she looked at her oldest friend with a warm smile which was a direct one eighty from her expression from a few moments ago. Akeno returned the smile with a smaller but an equally as warm one. "Though we start tomorrow so why don't we get some rest then find that mysterious source of power?" Rias asked with a small smirk that had her _Queen_ hide a giggle behind her hand.

"Of course Buchou…"

* * *

Naruto was staring at Kisara as she removed her hand from over his heart left in awe at how easily she had tore through the defenses no one else could or cared to do. The startling thing was that she was one hundred percent correct in her assessment of his personality, of him. Kisara sat there next to the blonde silently as he once again tried to think over everything that he was told. To Naruto's credit he had held everything together surprisingly well despite the perspective changing information that was dropped on his head. Kisara was broken from her thoughts when she heard Naruto take a deep breath.

Naruto's eyes shifted over to the left so that he could watch the white haired woman from the corner of his eyes to see if there would be any kind of reaction to his next words. "Why did you tell me all of this? Surely it would have been a better option to keep this from me for as long as possible?" Naruto asked blankly trying not to give away any of his emotions as he patiently waited for her answer just like she had done for him. Kisara closed her eyes and allowed her smile to fade back to a neutral expression before she gave her answer.

Opening her eyes the woman from the dragon card looked at the doorway of Naruto's bedroom while he continued to wait for his answer. Kisara decided that honesty was the best path for her and Naruto to take. "I believe strongly in the concept of honesty Naruto. I thought it would be best for you to know everything right away then let you make your own descision this way there aren't any secrets that can come back to haunt us later." Kisara finished with a kind smile as she got up from the bed and took a few steps to the doorway of the bedroom before turning to face Naruto and she was still smiling though it was a little softer of a smile.

Naruto was suddenly floored when Kisara went on to describe to him what was called the Great War between three supernatural factions that each owned powers that put them far and above the average human. From what Naruto understood the previous generation of the Four Satans had went to war with the forces of Heaven and the Fallen Angels which ended after many years of bloodshed but the specifics were something that Kisara was not aware of. Currently the Devils were in the strongest position thanks to their Peerage system that allowed them to reincarnate the other species as Devils. Whereas the Angels and Fallen were having trouble keeping their numbers up so they had to make use of Priests and Exorcists to add bulk to their forces.

"Be careful Naruto because there are Humans, Devils, and Angels that would offer you a fake kindness just so that they could exploit your power. That is something I don't want for you but it is your choice. You are both Human and Dragon so even I am not sure how or if the Devil's Evil Piece will affect you. Just know that whatever descision you make I will follow that path with you." Kisara pledged faithfully getting Naruto to internally recoil at just how devoted to him she was, she was willing to let him choose how her and his life played out and they had just met. A massive responsibility on the young Summoner's shoulders for sure.

"Anyways enough from all this boring stuff and on to the fun stuff!" Kisara chirped happily with a mischievous smirk that Naruto couldn't see from his position on the bed thanks to her turning back towards the door. "When I put my hand over your heart I unlocked your elemental power so there will be beings in the area that may sense that power. I advise you keep to yourself tomorrow at school then hurry back here where we can train throughout the weekend." Naruto nodded slowly not that Kisara saw it or needed to see it.

"Okay then and thank you again for trusting me with all of this when you didn't have to Kisara, it means a lot. Oh and there is a room you can use directly to your left!" Naruto added just before Kisara took the step that carried her from the room leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. Sprawling out on his mattress the blonde haired Dragon Caller looked up into the ceiling with a contemplative frown on his tanned face. 'You know if she hadn't come out of that card where I could see it I wouldn't have believed a word she said.'

* * *

The mixed combination of hushed whispers and the constant tapping of pencils hitting paper filled the classroom the full classroom. Not wishing to be outdone by the other noises a much more pronounced voice spoke out over the rest of the noise continuing the lecture that some found boring and others exciting. It was just another day at the seemingly innocent school known as Kuoh Academy for most. Class after class of boring lectures with a small amount of time in between available for the students to go and talk with their friends. Luckily for the student body their saving grace came in the fact that today was Friday, the end of the torture.

The blue eyed Dragon Caller sat there in the back of the class with his face down giving off the impression that he was not at all interested in the math that the teacher was so passionately spouting off. An image that Naruto wanted to project and the students ate it up just as he had hoped. However, in all reality Naruto had already taken down a pretty clean sheet of notes that any student could be proud of. The so called delinquent let his mind wander towards the idea of training with Kisara and he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the whole thing.

Naruto forced down the sigh that threatened to come from his lips and alert those stealing glances at him that he was aware of their subtle yet noticeable actions. Naruto could see that Sona was glancing at him occasionally from the other side of the room which was normal but this time her gaze lingered on the blonde longer than was the usual. The blue eyes belonging to the Dragon Caller stuck to his paper to keep Sona from noticing that he wasn't as unaware as she thought he was. Naruto figured that if he kept the ignorant act up they would be less likely to confront him about it during the rest of the day.

Naruto's eyes panned lazily to their right making it look as if he was just reading a line of text across his paper but in truth his eyes were subtly surveying the other person in the room who had suddenly taken an interest in him, Akeno Himejima. Now Naruto didn't know all that much about her other than that she was absurdly popular with both the male and female populations of the school and that she hadn't really ever paid this kind of attention to him which set off warning bells in his head. Naruto was no fool and knew that it wasn't coincidence that they were paying attention to him now of all times.

'I really wish I was able to tell what kind of being those two are. Maybe I can have Kisara teach me how to sense other presences because it's kind of annoying knowing but not knowing who is around you.' Naruto thought to himself returning his stare at the paper with his notes making use of the time he had now to study his notes while keeping Kisara's advice in the front of his mind. If he was already drawing this kind of attention only hours after his awakening he shuddered to think what would happen if they found out the truth behind his power.

What really upset the enigmatic blonde was the fact that he couldn't take his customary nap at all during the day because it would give someone the chance they would need to get him alone and more than likely try to pressure him into something. Naruto's eyes quickly went to the clock just above the teacher's head and saw there was only another five minutes left in class so he quietly gathered all his stuff together ready to make a quick dash for the exit.

_Ring_

As soon as that bell went off Naruto was out of his chair and into the hallway leaving a few students to mutter about Naruto and doing his illegal activities, why else would he rush out. Naruto who was already in the main hallway mixed in with the chattering masses of students made his way to the main exit. The blonde had decided to skip the last three periods of the day in favor of getting home sooner and learning how to use his power.

What Naruto did not notice was that Sona had somehow managed to get into the same hallway but decided not to follow the blonde because even if he had suddenly become much more interesting she still had classes left to attend and the discipline and emphasis on punctuality were still deeply ingrained in her mind thanks to her father and mother. As Sona turned around and walked back to her next class she saw her _Queen_ waiting there for her and the two shared a small nod. 'You have just gotten much more intriguing Uzumaki-san. I must have you before Rias tries and takes you for herself.'

* * *

Naruto walked into his house fully intent on finding what would be his dragon teacher for the foreseeable future and thankfully he didn't have to look to far because sitting there on the couch watching television was Kisara and she was sipping what appeared to be tea which Naruto found odd seeing as he didn't remember having any tea in the house. The blonde shrugged it off since she could have bought the tea if she wanted. Looking over and seeing that she was totally enthralled by the television program that was on the flat screen he coughed into his hand in an attempt to capture her attention.

Kisara was very into the program that she had turned on by accident and failed to notice that the front door was both unlocked and opened. The baby blue eyed woman blinked slowly when Naruto's loud cough invaded her ears. Turning her head slowly Kisara gave Naruto a warm smile that did well to hide any surprise she may have felt. "Oh you are home early Naruto. Did something happen?" Kisara asked wearing a small frown wondering if someone already tried to manipulate the blonde.

Naruto shook his head as he let his backpack fall from his shoulders and onto the ground next to the closed door. "No, nothing really out of the ordinary but there were a few students who were looking at me a little too intently so I was hoping we could start training a little early?" Naruto looked over to the woman on the couch hoping she would accept his request despite the fact it could be a slight inconvenience. Kisara looked over to the Dragon Caller and could see the determination in his eyes to get stronger and couldn't find it in her to deny him his request.

"Very well, we shall begin your training. Please follow me." Kisara requested getting up from the couch and walking towards the back yard. Naruto kept his small cheer of delight to himself as he followed behind the dragoness with a large grin across his face. Kisara came to a stop when she entered the backyard signaling for Naruto to stand across from her. Muttering a string of words under her breath Kisara constructed a barrier around the two making it seem as if they were just doing yard work to keep people from getting suspicious. Naruto looked around in awe as a translucent film of light blue energy surrounded the two before shimmering out of existence.

"This barrier will make it seem to anyone on the outside that we are doing some work around the yard. Now then to start off I want you to take a meditative position and search for the energy inside of you because how are you meant to use something you can't find?" Kisara asked making sure to emphasize how important this part of the training was to Naruto who thankfully understood the message. The blonde nodded his head and dropped down into a cross legged seated position closing his eyes. Naruto had heard about meditation but had never found the time nor the drive to actually try the relaxing, self-centering exercise. Naruto sat there allowing the darkness to surround him as he eased his breathing and heart beat trying to quell the lingering excitement from earlier.

_Thud_

_Thud _

_Thud_

Naruto sat there silently listening to the steady, rhythmic beat of his own heart as he began the task of looking for his own internal energy. Naruto imagined the silhouette of his body for reference and began to search every inch of his body for the source of power hidden away in its depths. Then just like when a car comes to a screeching halt so did Naruto's search as a wave of realization swept over him. If he wasn't in the middle of meditation he would have slapped himself on the forehead for his own oversight. Taking another deep breath Naruto began to look into his heart where he could have sword he felt a flicker of a strange energy. The blonde Dragon Caller waited for the same flicker to rekindle itself and seized that instant and started to feed that energy until he could grasp it.

"There it is!" Kisara called out getting Naruto's eyes to open up and regard her from his position seated on the grass. Kisara who could see the confusion in Naruto's eyes simply pointed behind Naruto. Furrowing his brow Naruto looked over his shoulders and his eyes went wide when he saw a pair of deep, oceanic blue dragon wings. Naruto was mesmerized by how the intricate scale pattern on his wings shone in the sunlight. The white haired woman giggled when she saw the look on Naruto's face finding it to be quite funny. Her laughter only increased when Naruto pouted childishly when his wings suddenly vanished. "And it only took seventy-five minutes!"

"Alright Naruto that's enough for right now, we can work on your flight skills later but first take this." Kisara requested referring to the small piece of paper that she had resting on her open palm. To Naruto it looked like a simple piece of everyday paper and that was the assumption the teen was acting on.

"Um Kisara, you do know that you are holding a piece of paper right? A piece of paper that will do nothing for my training?" Naruto asked with a deadpan as he took the paper from her hand and went about studying it and still he could only see it as an everyday shred of paper.

And because he was too busy with examining the piece of paper the blonde had missed the slight twitch of his teacher's eyebrow and the multiple times that her hands had clenched and unclenched during that time at her sides. Kisara couldn't believe that Naruto was already doubting her teaching capabilities; it hadn't even been an hour and a half yet. She preached mentally for herself to remember to be patient like any teacher had to be with a student. "No stupid! That piece of paper will tell us just what element your energy is in tune with. This way we don't start to train you in the wrong way and waste time doing nothing. Just channel your magical energy into the paper."

Kisara sighed when she saw Naruto's lips curl into the 'O' shape when he suddenly realized the purpose and importance of this piece of paper. Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head embarrassed by the fact that his teacher had called him out on calling her out. Naruto nodded and with a small salute he began to try and channel some of his energy into the paper but being new to this still he failed… multiple times. Naruto cursed loudly and pulled at his blonde locks with his free hand as he continued to defeat the first step. Eventually Naruto's frustration boiled over and he cried out in annoyance. "This is almost impossible!"

Watching his struggle Kisara felt obligated as his teacher to give him some sort of pointer that would push the blonde in the right direction. "Dragons are creatures that draw power from our hearts. We use that same strong energy to destroy all of our enemies with an overwhelming strength that completely rattles our foes." The lesson on Draconic beings had momentarily stumped the blonde until he really listened to his teacher's words and then like that it all clicked into place.

Naruto pulled out the energy source coming from his heart and slowly but steadily managed to channel the energy into the paper. His blue eyes snapped open when he felt the properties of the paper begin to shift in his hands from a flimsy solid to a saturated slop. Flexing his fingers sent his finger tips spearing through the soaked square of paper. Even if he was unaware of what the results would be he was pretty sure that he was a water element, he would have to be stupid and blind and then some to not be able to come to that conclusion.

"Water is an element capable of easily transitioning between both offense and defense and once trained properly there is an abundance of water available in the atmosphere for you to make use of. Go and prepare your energy Naruto, we will be in need of it." Kisara asked of her student earning a nod from Naruto who went and sat down to mold his magical energy. Kisara positioned her fingers so they could form a triangular formation before her fingertips began to glow with energy. A moment later two streams of white lightning struck the ground causing a loud explosion and a wave of dust up into the air but thankfully the barrier absorbed all of the commotion caused by Kisara's attack.

The sudden explosion caused by Kisara broke all of Naruto's concentration as he stared at a giant crater that took up about half of what used to be a yard. Naruto coughed out the dust that had snuck its way into his agape mouth which left a dry, bitter taste in his mouth. Looking at his Sensei who was clearly pleased with her work he couldn't help but make a joke at her expense. "You know Kisara before we civilians undertake an excavation project we are supposed to call and make sure we have the okay to dig?" Naruto finished with a small grin that showed off his naturally longer canines.

Kisara turned around very slowly to the point where it was almost mechanical in nature to face the grinning blonde. Naruto gulped a bit when he saw Kisara smiling a smile that was far too sweet to be a real smile. Before he could do or say anything more Kisara was behind him and slapping her palms on his back pushing her own energy through Naruto's body. Without warning a torrent of water shot out of Naruto's mouth and started to fill the crater faster than any hose would be capable of doing. Kisara watched as the one time hole slowly shifted into a beautiful pond before she cut off her energy.

Dusting off her hands with a smug expression on her face Kisara slowly walked in front of the pond with a smile. Naruto on the other hand was not faring as well seeing as how he was coughing up a storm now that the sudden surge of aqua was over. Not hearing anymore coughs coming from the space behind her Kisara turned back around with the same grin Naruto was wearing earlier. The white haired woman knew she couldn't miss this chance to tease her student/ friend. "You know Naruto I would take you over a hose any day of the week!"

Kisara ignored the half hearted glare that Naruto was sending her way for hitting him with his own medicine. Humming to herself Kisara walked up to the edge of manmade pond and gestured Naruto to it with an outstretched arm. "The first step of this elemental nature is being able to stand on top of the surface of water. This will help you with your control and give you experience interacting with your element. Now then, get to it!" Kisara clapped a few times getting Naruto grumble dryly about pushy woman which thankfully for the blonde Kisara missed.

Standing at the edge of the water Naruto removed his school uniform or the top of it at least, followed by his shoes and socks. Taking a step on the water Naruto found that his foot immediately sank beneath the surface of the water and tried to put more energy under his foot. After a few minutes of trying different amounts Naruto managed to keep his foot on top of the water for the most part. Everything changed when the second foot came down because Naruto found himself plummeting into the watery depths of the pond. Breaking the surface Naruto wiped the water from his face, his normally spiky blonde hair was matted down and he climbed back onto the surface and tried again.

Kisara watched Naruto struggle as he slowly made progress and couldn't help but notice how well Naruto took care of his body from the way each of his muscles were toned just enough but not overly so. The water that glistened under the sun only served to add to the appeal that Naruto was exuding unknowingly. Kisara looked away with a healthy blush when she realized that she was openly ogling Naruto while he was training no less. 'That isn't the way I am supposed to be watching him. Training not checking him out, remember Kisara!' That was the dragoness' new motto for the rest of the day.

* * *

It had been a day since Naruto had discovered what element came naturally to him and he started to train in that element. It took Naruto the rest of the afternoon on Friday to complete the first step of the process, Water Walking. The blonde never knew he could get so sick and tired of something as simple as falling but here was he now, and he was sick of it. It was made worse by the fact that it had gotten much colder when the sun went down almost freezing the poor blonde. However, eventually the blonde haired Summoner had managed to grasp the concept and was able to walk along the surface of the water without issue.

Kisara and Naruto stood across from each other one standing on land and the other on top of the surface of the pond. It was clear how anxious Naruto was to begin anew in his training while Kisara was much calmer than her friend. "Naruto I am not a dragon of water so I can't give you any more tips than this last piece of advice. An old friend of mine once told me that water is all instinct and how you mold it is only limited in what you can imagine. Keep that in mind as you start off your work with the water."

At first the blonde haired teen was quite annoyed with what Kisara was saying and the lack of any real help but he accepted it knowing if she couldn't use water then she couldn't use water but that didn't stop him from having questions about how the whole process worked. "Kisara so how do I use my magic? Do I have to use Magical Seals like that book you gave me on The Factions said supernatural beings must use to condense their magical energy?" Naruto inquired wanting to know just how he could go about this so he could continuously be making progress and not be stuck in one place struggling.

Kisara smiled at Naruto's intelligent question because it showed that he was thinking about more than just power and that he actually took the time and went over some of the information in that book she had suggested he read. Shaking her head lightly in response to his question, Kisara went more in depth with her answer. "No we don't use Magical Seals. As Dragons our energies are naturally stronger and more condensed than Angels and Devils. So the use of Magical Seals would be redundant and a waste of time." Naruto nodded slowly neither glad nor sad that he didn't have to worry about the whole seal thing.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to slowly mix his energy along with the water around him so it would be easier for him to control and he wouldn't be forced to produce his own water. Closing his eyes Naruto let his instincts take over and waited to see what the results of said action were. The blonde opened his eyes when he heard the water start to move signaling that his energy had begun to affect the water beneath his feet. Naruto's saw that there were two steams of water spinning around his body, one of them running around his midsection while the other went over his head down to his feet and looped back up.

Kisara who was watching the whole thing happened smiled seeing that Naruto had done something meaningful with his energy instead of aimlessly wasting it. The white haired woman picked up a small rock and whipped it at Naruto's face but instead of breaking through the stream of water the rock stopped dead in its tracks and was dropped into the pond under his feet. It was as if Naruto was an axis of a planet.

"It isn't perfect yet Naruto but it is a wonderful start. I want you to try and alter the length and width of the streams to see if you can cover a larger area with your water shield." Naruto nodded with a small, proud grin and used the next couple of hours to try and improve the spinning streams rotating around his body. The longest Naruto could hold a larger amount of water around his body before it would drop back into the pond from where it came was around five minutes on average. This had left Naruto a little discouraged and it showed on his face as would be expected for his first failure of training.

"Don't worry Naruto not everything can be completed so easily. Give it time and I promise you that it will come to you just as easy as speaking does. Now then, you have a defensive technique so how about we try and find you one that will deal some damage, seeing as how your instincts have served you so well thus far why not tap into that well once more?" Kisara asked managing to lift Naruto's spirits and getting an enthusiastic nod from the blonde who really couldn't complain because not even two days ago he was just another human with no kind of special talent.

Naruto stood there for the next two hours trying to recreate the instinctive foresight that allowed him to craft his spinning stream shield. The blonde with dragon blood waited and waited and as the time came and gone he realized that nothing was coming a realization shared by his teacher. When the blue eyed student opened his mouth to speak a bubble floated from his open mouth and lingered in front of his face allowing the Dragon Caller to see his own reflection. The blonde who thought nothing was coming out was even more annoyed now because all he had managed to do was a blow a bubble, a god forsaken bubble.

"Are you serious!? It took three hours and all I managed to do is blow a bubble? Nothing like that powerful blast of water that came out of my mouth or the practical shield that I had made before! Great, it is like I am a seven year old all over again!" Naruto growled and thrust his finger through the bubble that continued to float in front of the frazzled Dragon Caller as if it was continuing to taunt the poor blonde and then something unexpected happened.

_Boom_

When Naruto's fingers ran through the bubble and popped it there was a sudden explosion of energy that the bubble discharged. Naruto who was right behind the explosion was sent rocketing down into the depths of the body of water he was standing on. Kisara gasped in shock and ran to the edge of the ground where she started to look down for Naruto and sighed in relief when she saw Naruto was already swimming back up. When Naruto broke the surface Kisara could see there were a few scorch marks on his cheeks showing just how much of a kick was packed in those small bubbles.

Kisara offered Naruto her hand which he took allowing her to pull him back onto solid ground where both sat there on the grass. Naruto wiped off the excessive water from his body with a large grin on his face. "Naruto how did you do that?" Kisara asked when she saw that Naruto had come out of the slight daze that the bubble had caused, another thing the bubbles caused, a concussive force.

Naruto flopped onto his back and looked up into the sky with his hands folded behind his head acting as a pillow. Naruto hummed as he mulled over his teacher's question trying to recall the emotions he was feeling at the time. "I… I was feeling irritated and annoyed because I couldn't get anything and the last technique came so easy. I was angry at myself for not being able to meet my own standards and then boom, an explosive bubble!" Naruto admitted honestly watching as a group of birds flied over head making their way into the horizon. That was something Naruto was envious of. The birds and their ability to go as far as their wings could take them.

'Wait a minute...' Naruto thought as he realized that his new powers had also given him a pair of wings that were totally badass in his most humble of opinions. He knew that if someone gave him the option he would have chosen dragon wings in a heartbeat. There was just something about the idea of a dragon that had always caught the imagination of humans as something mythical, something awesome.

Before Kisara could respond to that Naruto rocketed back up into a seated position looking at her with a grin Naruto pointed at his heart with his thumb. "Still how awesome are those exploding bubbles? Can you imagine about thirty of those things and all the damage they can cause?" Naruto asked with a slight maniacal grin as he played out a fantasy of using those bubbles to cause terror to those who always whispered about him. Naruto opened his mouth to continue to brag about how awesome he was until his stomach growled and loudly.

Kisara giggled at the embarrassed blush that spread across Naruto's cheeks as his hand clenched at his stomach. Getting up the baby blue eyed woman brushed the dirt and grass off of her clothing and looked at Naruto with a smile on her face. "Well I think that is enough training for today and I also think that your stomach will agree with the idea of going and getting some diner eh?" Kisara asked using the Japanese dialect something she would do outside of the house only opting to use the Ancient Egyptian tongue when she and Naruto were alone.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Naruto replied happily and before Kisara could even take a step forward Naruto shot off to go and put on some dry clothes so that they could start to eat faster and he could placate his hungry gut. Kisara just giggled some more and walked into the house much more calmly than the blonde before her had done.

"He is very energetic for someone who is that hungry."

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Why Here: **_I put this story inside of this section on Fan Fiction because the story takes place in the High School DxD universe while Naruto is the Main Character of the whole thing. So naturally it made sense._

**Yu-GI-Oh Concepts: **_I know some of you guys were asking about things from Yu-Gi-Oh like Capsule Monsters and I am still not sure about that but if that happens it won't be till later when Naruto is stronger. Not saying it won't happen…_

**Another Card: **_It is a strong possibility but I won't be saying which card that he may happen to come about._

**Prejudice: **_I know many of you are finding it hard to believe the way Naruto has been treated but everywhere people have prejudice towards those who are different. I know I have dramatized this but it still happens. And perception is reality, and these people see Naruto as a trouble maker._

**Flamer: **_My story is a rip-off because I am using a generic concept of prejudice? By all means search through all the stories on this site and check to see how many times this is used and also please call all of those authors liars too._

* * *

**AN: I know some of you were worried I will only be updating this when inspiration comes and then I'd leave it when it goes but I am liking where this story is going as so long as you guys do as well then I will keep going. I wanted to crank out a chapter for you guys before I got to Florida for a week because I won't be bringing my laptop so I won't be updating or even writing for at least a week. This is a sorely needed vacation.**

**Any who here is the second chapter of **_**The Dragon Caller**_**, I hope that you all enjoy it and leave me plenty of reviews to read once I come back! No flames and have a nice day and see ya in a week! Ja Ne -Matt **


	3. Freedom or Enslavement

**Disclaimer: **Here we are with another chapter in my crossover between Naruto, High School DxD and Yu-Gi-Oh! With this disclaimer you have one less thing to complain about so I apologize in advance.

As always check out the Review Response section for answers and insight!

**Important: **Naruto's techniques will go by the same thing as the jutsu in the Naruto verse just for my sake. And his only…

* * *

The Dragon Caller

* * *

A very agitated groan echoed out of the shadowy depths of Naruto's bedroom as the sun slowly started to break through the drapes set over the window. Rolling onto his side the blonde looked to the opposite direction hoping to escape the harsh glow of the morning sun. Just when Naruto thought he would be able to return to the welcomed lull of slumber the blaring and purposefully annoying sound of his alarm clock filled the mostly silent chamber. A half alert and awake Dragon Caller listed off a very impressive string of colorful words that could make any sailor green with envy.

Finally after a considerate amount of effort the blue eyed student of Kuoh Academy managed to roll to his opposite side while slamming his palm down on the alarm clock banishing the unwelcomed morning intrusion. Rubbing both of his half-opened eyes with the backs of his hands Naruto set the ceiling with a senseless glare. After a few more moments of maintaining a steady glare Naruto finally turned to look back at the time on his clock which read _6:02 AM_. He groaned and slammed his head back into the soft inviting warmth that his pillow was offering him something the blonde really, really didn't want to deny.

Naruto could fell the slightest of movements send a sharp, jarring pain through his body and he vocalized this discomfort with a groan. The reason was all of the training he willingly plunged himself into during the past weekend. The discovery of his ability to produce a gyrating shield of water and explosive bubbles had really lit a fire underneath of him which was all that Kisara needed to push Naruto each time he hit one of his own preconceived walls. The blonde had to admit for someone who had never taken on a pupil before his white haired teacher was doing a bang up job with him.

They had managed to work with the spinning shield to the point where Naruto could fill in the open spaces in the defense at will drastically increasing the defensive strength he now possessed. Then there were the bubbles that he had accidentally created, Kisara was able to help the blonde up the number of bubbles he could create at once and also slightly increase the volatility of his bubbles' explosive force. In all honesty Naruto was shocked at how much progress he was making and definitely was not about to go around questioning or bragging about it and possibly jinx the whole process. He was just glad to be improving as quickly as he was.

Naruto was sure that over those three days of arduous training all he had done had taken its toll on his body because he could feel what it had taken in each and every step. He wasn't exactly sure if the muscles were torn but at the very least they were strained to the highest degree. Biting down the hiss of pain that so desperately wanted to escape from the confines of his mouth Naruto sat up and walked over to his dresser making sure to grab a towel for his shower. After one long, painful stroll to his bathroom Naruto allowed the warm shower water to relax the tension in his overworked muscles.

Walking back into his bedroom the reincarnation of the Pharaoh palmed the roll of bandaging that he had on his desk so he could wrap up his injured frame. The blonde took his time to make sure that he had wrapped up everything properly and tightly. Naruto silently thanked the fact that the boy's uniform for Kuoh Academy had covered up all of the bandages from the annoying eyes of his classmates. Naruto looked into the mirror and took a moment to ponder on doing something with his wildly spiked hair but in the end he just laughed at the very thought of doing something like that.

Making his way into the front room of his house Naruto made sure to make absolutely no noise so he wouldn't wake up his housemate, a courtesy he thought he could extend to her for all she had done. Naruto reached the door but not before he took note of the rain that was constantly pelting the glass of the front windows. A small smile wormed its way across the Dragon Caller's face as he thought of a way to make the most of the situation he was presented with. Grabbing his jacket the blue eyed teen made his way out into the stormy weather outside.

Naruto stood at the top step of the small porch located at the front of his house watching as people that ranged from student to business man run down the sidewalks in hopes of getting out of the rain faster. Naruto took his first step out into the air wet from the crying clouds and immediately began to work his magical essence in a way that he could get some training out of it. The blonde was able to keep most of the rainwater off of his person while being able to form the spinning shield of water at a moment's notice. Thankfully the few people who were on the street were in a rush to get out of the rain that they paid no mind to the blonde. However there was one elderly man who saw what Naruto was doing and screamed heresy over and over but fortunately for Naruto everyone on the street ignored the man believing he was starting to go insane in his old age.

Reaching the front gates of Kuoh Academy Naruto released a quick, concentrated pulse of his power pushing the water that was soaking into the fabric of his jacket outwards removing most of the saturation. Naruto quickly put on his apathetic look as he slinked on over into the school building to his locker where he could gather what he needed for his first class. Walking down the halls Naruto could see two types of people those who were excited for the day and those who wanted nothing to do with the morning. And all he needed to tell the difference was a quick glance at their face.

Looking ahead Naruto saw something that could easily be described as attention grabbing and that sight was the crimson hair of the school's most popular girl. Naruto had no problem admitting the girl was physically attractive but by no means did that mean he'd go around trying to chase her much like the fan boys who herded to her like lost sheep. The blonde decided long ago that he wouldn't make any decisions on someone who he didn't know on a personal level because if he did then he would be just like those who spoke of him. And God knows Naruto would never willingly associate himself with people like such.

The blue eyes of the so called delinquent widened momentarily when he felt the soft skin on the hand of the girl he was just thinking about brush against his hand. Sucking in the gasp that had almost fled from his lips Naruto stole a fleeting glance at the retreating visage of Rias Gremory. The blonde knew that he had given those around him a wide enough berth so that he didn't make contact with anyone in the halls so that raised the question of why she had purposefully made contact with him. Shrugging off his confusion Naruto saw one of the thugs that had tried to jump him and how his hand was in a cast and _accidentally_ bumped into making the teen cry out in pain as Naruto made his way to class.

Meanwhile Rias was sitting in her seat ignoring the fawning of the students around her in favor of centering her thoughts. Her thoughts were firmly plastered on the average student and excellent athlete Naruto Uzumaki. From what she had learned from Sona the blonde's parents were both dead and he was ostracized because his American lineage from his Father something she didn't approve of but it was not her place to intervene.

'Akeno was right about the power coming from Naruto-san. I have never felt anything like that in any Fallen Angel, Devil or Yokai. Just what are you Naruto-san? That's something I will enjoy solving once you are a member of my Peerage.' The crimson haired beauty thought with a devilish smile that those around her found to be extremely irresistible.

To Rias the possibility of whatever Naruto could be was a blessing that wasn't very disguised. With that date coming closer and closer with each passing week Rias knew that she needed someone who was more than strong and that someone could be one Naruto Uzumaki. To ensure her freedom Naruto was someone she was willing to manipulate for the short term and then build a relationship with and she had no problem admitting that to herself though it did leave a strong distaste in her mouth because the Gremory were known for loving their servants but she was desperate to ensure her future.

* * *

Naruto looked on with a wry grin as he watched the students in his first period class ran around the room frantically searching for someone who excelled in English. The reason for that was because the foreign class was English something Naruto took just for an easy period to start of his usually cruddy days. The blue eyes of the American shot a subtle glance to his teacher to see the man was trying his best not to laugh at the few students who could do nothing more than speak in a severely broken English with an equally bad accent laced in their words.

Naruto much like Rias decided it would be best to ignore the chaos around him in favor of sorting all of these things going on around him out. When Rias had made contact with him Naruto was instantly aware that she was a Devil thanks to the training he and Kisara had done in sensing other presences. Devils and their auras were dark but not quite black because if one was to look at the visualization of it they would see darker spots of what Naruto would call corruption. Sighing internally Naruto wondered if that meant that he would have an entire Peerage on his case seeing as he had inadvertently captured the attention of a certain she devil.

'It appears that I have been scoped out by at least a few Devils. I guess that means I am currently living inside of Devil territory. I have to keep my guard up; there is no telling what any Devil may do to get what they want.' Naruto thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to droop a bit as they took in the rain falling steadily outside. The effect the driving rain had on the Dragon Caller was almost immediate because not even five minutes later Naruto had fallen asleep despite the frenzy going on all around him.

Feeling his left shoulder being nudged a few times Naruto let out a tired groan that bounced off the wooden surface of the desk top his head was currently lying on. When the blonde realized that the nudging was not going to end he begrudgingly lifted his head to find out who had interrupted his blissful sleep. Naruto found his teacher was staring back down at him clearly amused with Naruto's antics.

"Ugh, what is it McAllister? Can't you just wake me up when the class is over?" Naruto asked tiredly allowing his head to plop down on the pillow his forearms were providing. Now if the blonde was anywhere near awake he would have noticed just how silent and empty the room currently was.

"Ah well you see Naruto class did end… three minutes ago." The teacher took a few steps back and watched as the predictable result happened. Naruto shot up and grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room while shouting his thanks to the laughing teacher who was sure that he saw a cloud of dust coming off his blonde haired student's heels. He had always given Naruto a little more leniency because he saw how the students treated him and felt he could give Naruto a break here and there.

* * *

"Alright class, today marks the start of our second week in the kendo unit! Since we had used the first week to get familiar with the basics of kendo I want you to go off and pair with someone else and have a spar!" The gym teacher's voice boomed over the indignant complaints of those who were less than eager to get dirty, mostly the girls in the class. The guys of course were ready to deliver a huge loss to their friends which they could brag on later something everyone hated. Something that was only made hundreds of times worst if that loss came at the hands of one of your friends.

Naruto hummed from his position leaned up against a wall at the rear of the class where most people were those who just didn't care to hear what the teacher was saying. As the blonde hummed he evaluated the wooden bokken he was currently holding in his hand. The weight was alright and the length perfect for him but that being said he still wasn't much with a sword finding it preferable to engage his opponents with his fists or his newfound magical abilities. From the rear flank of the class Naruto was able to count out an odd number of students including himself and smiled thinking he'd get another relaxing period.

That dream proved to be impossible because just as the class went and chose their selected partner the blonde heard a light cough coming from his left. Acting on human impulse Naruto turned to the left and found himself to be staring at another blonde, to be more specific one Kiba Yuuto. Naruto knew all too well about the blonde pretty boy standing next to him and the fact that he was only a second year in Kuoh. However that didn't seem to stop him from dropping into a third year class and apparently neither did it stop him from challenging Naruto to a spar.

Pushing himself off of the wall with his foot Naruto slowly walked so he stood across from the blonde haired second year where he too dropped into a ready stance. Naruto who was a trained fighter as well but in a different style of combat could see how tough it was for his fellow blonde to fight the instincts and muscle memories that he had built over the years. In short, Naruto was able to tell that Kiba was holding back on him on purpose and that in of itself brought up a few questions. The two blondes gave an unspoken signal to begin and rushed each other.

'How very interesting... now I may not be a legitimate swordsman by any stretch of the imagination but I am able to see holding back and you Mr. Yuuto are holding back. The only real questions are how much and why.' Naruto threw a decisively sloppy swing leaving himself wide open purposefully and he was only more sure of his conclusion when he saw Kiba's muscles twitch ready to cut him down but instead he fought off the instinct and clashed his wooden sword with Naruto's.

Naruto easily moved out the way of one of Kiba's subpar strikes and jabbed the end of the bokken outward forcing the younger blonde to take a step back. Both fighters regrouped but instead of resuming the battle Naruto took this time to start a conversation. "Tell me Kiba, what exactly is a second year doing here facing me in a spar?" Naruto asked arching one of his eyebrows at the small smile that Kiba gave him in return.

"I had a free period and was passing by the gym. I saw you could use a partner Uzumaki-san and decided that I would pitch in so to speak." Kiba explained his actions with an easy going smile before he rushed in once more with an overhead strike that was in a direct line with Naruto's left shoulder. Not wanting to sustain any more injury to his already banged up body Naruto slammed the circular blade of his bokken lower down the length of Kiba's bokken and stopped its downward momentum just before it could strike his shoulder. Before Kiba could react Naruto lashed out and hit him in thigh with his foot at just a point where it made the _Knight_ stumble a step.

"You know I may have believed that if you told me that about four or five days ago but it's just that so many coincidences have happened to me as of late I am a bit skeptical. Try again." The elder blonde's voice came out as a whisper as the two once again went sword for sword blocking and striking when available with Kiba doing it much less due to his holding back. The friendly look on the second year's face disappeared and changed into that of a much more serious, calculated look. Naruto's own eyes narrowed when he saw the sudden change in demeanor and prepared himself just in case.

Then just as he would have from the beginning Kiba proceeded to easily put Naruto on the defensive with a series of feints and quick, precise counter blows that did no favors to Naruto's already bruised ribs. Sucking in a harsh breath Naruto swung out furiously in hopes of stopping the controlled strikes of his junior. Kiba didn't bother altering his strike instead he allowed the two practice weapons to collide just between the two. Naruto who had one eye open as he tried to deal with the pain looked to Kiba who clearly had something he wanted to say to him.

"Rias Gremory or as we call her in the Occult Research Club Buchou was extended you an offer to join our club and would like you to show up at the old school building after your class with an answer." Kiba spoke seriously before allowing his friendly side to come back full force as he pulled away from the weapon's test of will.

The blue eyed Dragon Caller let his other eye close which luckily hid the fact that Naruto was surprised from Kiba which was a good thing because it kept up the guise that Naruto was still ignorant of the supernatural forces around him. 'That is why his aura was so similar to Rias' because he is a member of her Peerage! This isn't good, not at all. It has only been three days and they are already acting. I need to be very weary of everything around me.' Naruto opened his eyes and gave Kiba an emotionless stare that reminded him of someone in the Peerage.

Deciding he wouldn't be getting an answer from Naruto at this moment Kiba took a step back and bowed respectively to his senior before sliding out of the gym undetected. Naruto took one deep breath as he straightened out his posture groaning as the recent physical activity put even more ache on his already sore body. Looking around the Dragon Caller could see that class was coming to its end so the blonde took off to the locker room early.

'Oh and now I have class with Akeno and Sona where all this unwanted attention began. Oh joy…' Naruto muttered internally with sarcasm deeply laced into his inner voice.

* * *

Two more periods and went by in the day and Naruto was sitting in class finishing off the lunch he was supposed to have eaten a period before. Once again Naruto had to sit there and listen to the not so quiet whispers of his class but he was pleasantly surprised to notice that the amount of them was dwindling. Wiping his hands free of the crumbs on them Naruto counted down internally as the final seconds of the clock counted down and on cue the ring of the bell signaled the start of class. The blonde though did chuckle quietly when he saw a few students struggle to hurry and finish an assignment that was due.

_Knock_

_Knock_

The teacher who was just about to start class along with everyone else focused on the door as she called in whoever was on the other side of the door. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the very familiar white hair of his housemate as she walked through the door and stood in front of the teacher's desk as they begin to discuss something. Naruto ignored the hushed speculation seeing as this time it was not about him but about Kisara. The teacher cleared her throat twice before she was finally able to get the noise to an acceptable level.

"It seems that we will be having a new student join us today. Go ahead and take any open seat you can find." The teacher said with a smile before she went about adding Kisara's name to whatever lists she had. Kisara's baby blue eyes surveyed the room and a small smile found its way on her face when her eyes met Naruto's. Without even looking any further Kisara made her way to the seat that was vacant next to Naruto which caught every student's attention not that Kisara cared for all the gossip or slander the students would go about spewing about her friend.

"Why is the new, hot chick sitting next to him when she could sit next to me!?" One of the guys in the class asked in a small whine.

"Yeah why is she sitting next to Uzumaki of all people?" This voice while belonging to a guy sounded more skeptical than disappointed.

"Would you look at her hair, it is so white and pretty. I think that it is even whiter than our Koneko-chan's hair." A girl in the class spoke admiringly as she looked at Kisara's long white hair.

"That's true but she can't be all that great if she is sitting next to Naruto when there are so many other open seats to choose from." The girl's friend added her two cents into the class wide discussion.

The teacher who had just finished adding Kisara onto all of her lists had heard enough and shouted for the class to shut up making them all submit out of fear giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to speak with his friend. "Kisara what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" Naruto whispered so he did not direct the ire of his already annoyed teacher at himself. He may not like school but that didn't mean that he was going to actively seek out trouble and get himself stuck into detention. That would just be dumb and a waste of his time.

Kisara tilted her head to the side gently giving Naruto a very cute and innocent look that almost had the blonde blushing but thankfully he was able to fight off the urge. "Isn't this what students dress like here?" Kisara asked as she looked down at her girl's school uniform which was just like that of every female student in the classroom. Naruto could sense that she was teasing him but he was just too confused to acknowledge that at the moment because as far as he knew she was never enrolled here in his school, Hell she just came out of a card.

"Okay but why are you here in school?" Naruto asked not believing someone would willingly want to attend school when there were so many other things out there they could do. Especially when that someone happens to be a dragon with magical abilities and the ability to fly so yeah he didn't see why school was necessary for her.

"Because sitting at home all day is really boring and it is even worse when you aren't there to amuse me by being a giant goof. That's why I decided to take classes here with you." Kisara whispered back giving Naruto a genuinely happy smile that almost immediately dismantled any concern that Naruto had for the lady.

Sighing the blonde Dragon Caller pinched the bridge of his nose as Kisara gave him an amused smile. The blonde managed to calm himself down and looked to the board and copied down some of the things he missed while talking to Kisara. "Okay so if you are officially a student now where have you been all day? I mean I would have at least seen that hair of yours somewhere at lunch."

Now it was Kisara's turn to show her dismay for something as he gave Naruto a deadpan expression that forced him to grin despite not knowing what was bothering his part time Sensei. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to sign up for things around here. It is like someone was trying to keep very specific requirements on the students around here. It finally took me threatening someone to get them to pass the papers through."

Before Naruto could even stop himself he found himself to be chuckling in empathy at what his friend had gone through but luckily for the blonde the teacher had been busy explaining something to someone individually and missed the brief chuckle Naruto had released. "Yeah I remember having to stand in line for like three hours last summer during registrations. Those were some fun times."

Kisara who had just recently experienced the hell of signing up for classes didn't find the whole thing nearly as funny as her blonde companion. Reaching over very slowly Kisara flicked Naruto across the forehead making him blink and give her a look that just screamed 'really'. Now it was Kisara's turn to giggle at the face Naruto was making. The blonde didn't find it to be as funny so he huffed and turned back to the board.

* * *

Naruto with his blonde hair and Kisara with her white hair walked down the halls next to each other, the colors of their hair sticking out even more so with them standing in such close proximity. Classes had come to an end for the day and the duo had already visited Naruto's locker and were making their way towards Kisara's locker. The pair had fallen into a comfortable silence despite all of the commotion that came with the end of the school day. Finally the two came to the final corner till they reached the desired locker but not before Naruto sent Kisara a nod and stopped short at the drinking fountain.

Stopping in front of the drinking station the blonde leaned down pushing against the button and the fountain dispensed its stream of water. The so named delinquent leaned in and allowed the water to pass through his lips and down his throat. A satisfied sigh came past Naruto's wet lips and a small smile crossed his usually bored face. The water felt like a gift from God himself due to the school's ridiculous notion that there was no need for air conditioning despite the furnace that the school was becoming; all this while the outside was as nice as a cool, summer's day as was the norm.

A not so gentle nudge to his hip snapped Naruto out of the reprieve he had fallen in concerning the environment. Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked both to his left and right but couldn't find anything but people walking past in a hurry. A light cough brought the blue eyes of the blonde downwards where he saw a younger girl staring up at him. The girl who appeared to be fifteen or so and her hair was white, almost as white as Kisara's. Her hazel eyes stared up into Naruto's blue with something a kin to the emotionless empathy that Naruto was often seen with. Her white hair just went past her shoulders with two black cat hair clips, one on each side.

"How may I help you Miss…" Naruto asked trailing off at the end hoping the obviously younger student would end up giving him her name. He and Kisara both knew that she had been following them for the past few turns in the halls and Naruto was determined to figure out why she had been following them.

"My name is… Koneko." The younger white haired girl answered in what was little more than a slow mumble. Koneko's hazel eyes peered at Naruto analyzing him behind her traditional blank stare that Naruto wouldn't be able to decipher because he had never met the first year before this during the school year.

Nodding slowly the second generation Dragon Caller committed the white haired girl's name to memory in case he met her later on in the year. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would see more of the girl when he felt her devil aura but there was also something else intertwined with her essence, something Naruto wasn't able to identify. "It is nice to meet you Koneko. How can I help you today?" Naruto asked as politely as he could muster.

"Buchou asked me to bring Uzumaki-senpai to our club." Despite how brief her explanation was it told the blonde all that he needed to know about the young girl currently in his company and that was that she too was part of Rias Gremory's Peerage. Naruto's eyes quickly cut towards where Kisara had turned hoping she would hurry back because truthfully he didn't have an excuse to deny the cute, little girl.

Luckily for the struggling blonde his silent call for help was answered when his white haired housemate turned the corner carrying her stuff over her shoulder. The blue eyed male was glad that Kisara was able to pick up on Koneko's attempt to tail them as well or else he would have been in serious trouble. Kisara gave Naruto a look of mock surprise before she turned and gave Koneko a friendly smile. "Oh Naruto, who is your friend here?"

Naruto smiled at the welcomed sight of his friend and quickly slid his feet so that he was standing next to her and away from the young Devil girl. Naruto gestured from the Draconic being to the Devil with his hand. "Kisara meet Koneko, Koneko meet Kisara a friend of mine. Now Koneko as for that offer of yours I will have to decline. I already promised Kisara I'd accompany her home so maybe another time?"

Koneko's hazel eyes panned towards Kisara slowly where she started to silently appraise the white haired third year before her eyes went back to Naruto. Silently Naruto began to sweat when Koneko continued to stare down him hoping she bought the whole thing. When Koneko finally did nod the blonde gave her one last smile as he ushered Kisara out of the building. The pair of Dragon and Dragon Caller continued to walk down the street until both were sure that they had made it an adequate distance away from the school grounds. Kisara turned to face her blonde friend with an expectant look on her face.

"Okay now that we are finally alone and away from all of those eyes and ears why don't you tell me what is going on." Kisara suggested in nothing more than a whisper letting her dialect slip back into the Ancient Egyptian they used when they were alone and this was one of these times.

The blonde sighed heavily and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his school issued blazer as he looked ahead. Letting his shoulders slump the blonde decided it was time for him to let Kisara know all that had been happening around him. "Earlier today I was confronted by Kiba Yuuto in my gym class with an offer to meet with one Rias Gremory but luckily he left right after delivering the message and I was able to get away."

"Let's see here… then everything was going normally and then you showed up and we have been in class ever since. We had our little tail that turned out to be Koneko and she repeated the offer that Kiba put on the table but she seemed like she was going to stick around till I caved. And the fact that she was adorable would have only sped things up so thank you for showing up!" Naruto ended with a bright grin as he playfully slung his arm around her, Kisara just rolled her eyes at Naruto and his over the top antics.

Kisara continued to walk down the street with Naruto not at all bothered by Naruto's arm resting around her shoulders, one because they had larger things to worry about and two it wasn't all that uncomfortable. Humming the white haired woman looked at the clouds in the sky ahead as she posed a question for Naruto. "This Rias girl has already attempted to get you twice and they were rather passive attempts. The third attempt will probably be a more aggressive of an attempt. When do you think she will try it?" Kisara asked deferring to Naruto who had more knowledge on the school than she did.

Recalling his arm from the shoulders of Kisara the blonde slowly scratched his chin as he thought about the question posed for him. That was a question Naruto had yet to tackle seeing as he was still relieved to escape the last confrontation but he knew that he would need to confront this Devil recruitment problem head on if it was ever to go away. "It will have to be at lunch because this way she will have someone be able to stay with me for a sizeable amount of time and unlike at the end of the day I won't have the excuse of needing to get home."

That was when the pair made it back to their shared home with Naruto being the gentleman he was he increased his pace so he was able to open the door for Kisara with a little bow. Kisara giggled as she walked by Naruto uttering a very demure 'thank you' for the small action. After both settled down onto the couch and set the television up they both started to brainstorm a plan of attack for the next messenger of Rias Gremory. And their descision was an ambush so to speak. That way they could hopefully take the Devil by surprise and if they had to finally answer the request they could do it together.

* * *

The bell for lunch had just gone off and throngs of students rushed from the rooms they were previously trapped in for the freedom that the lunch period provided in the middle of the school day. Naruto and Kisara made their way up a staircase that students were not supposed to be using but the action was easily missed in the flurry of action. The two students stepped out onto the roof of the school building that had a cage around the perimeter to keep someone from accidentally falling off the structure. From here Naruto and Kisara could see everything on the school's grounds and just a bit outreaching around the grounds.

The female of the pair let out an appreciative whistle as she looked out over the crowds of students using her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. Turning so she was facing a smirking Naruto, Kisara arched one of her delicate eyebrows. "This is impressive but are we even supposed to be up here Naruto?"

Said blonde only chuckled at his friend's concerns like it was a funny joke but in the end he settled with a small shrug as he walked forward and put his hands up against the chain link cage. "Up here? No, not at all but I happen to be good friends with one of the janitors and he let me borrow the key to get up here so why not?"

The white haired lady could only sigh in amusement towards Naruto's nonchalant attitude to the consequences to his actions which he would only worry about if he happened to be caught in the act. "Well you said you would pack our lunches, do you have them or did you forget them just like you forgot them on the counter this morning?"

Naruto's seemingly innocent question had Kisara blink a few times before she opened her backpack and searched for the lunches that were supposed to be within. After a couple of silent moments an embarrassed blush spread across Kisara's facial features. "Uh I gotta go to my locker real quick! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" The flustered woman uttered in one long breath as she rushed back into the depths of the school.

Letting out a loud laugh at Kisara and her forgetfulness Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed how the brisk breeze caressed his face. Sighing in contentment a crooked smile made its way on to his lips when he heard some light footsteps coming up behind him. The only sign of surprise on Naruto's face was the arched eyebrow when he saw that Akeno was standing across from him on the roof. 'And it looks like you were the one to take the bait Himejima-san.' Naruto thought giving off a very toothy grin inside of his own mind since he didn't want to spook the Devil away.

The buxom ravenette's violet eyes took the time to give the blonde a once over and she liked what she saw. Akeno had never really paid Naruto all that much attention because they had talked very little but now that he was her sole attention she could definitely say that he was handsome. And the whisker marks that spread across each cheek definitely gave him a more feral appearance. "It is a nice day is it not Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto now fully facing the Devil leaned his back against the cage letting his eyes take in the beautiful sight before him, nodding slightly. Seeing that the violet eyed girl was taking a more friendly approach Naruto decided he would reciprocate the action. "That it is Himejima-san. Tell me did you come up here to enjoy your lunch as well?"

"I am afraid not. I am just too busy dealing with my club activities to enjoy such a nice day." Akeno replied with a small, graceful smile that had Naruto returning the smile seeing as she was seemingly honest enough thus far. The whiskered teen nodded his heading showing he understood the importance of her responsibilities.

"I can understand the importance of keeping up one's responsibilities. Maybe you can tell me the club that has you working so hard that you can't enjoy such a beautiful day Himejima-san?" Flashing the girl a foxy grin Naruto watched on still grinning as Akeno hid a giggle behind her hand, a very coy gesture.

Brining her hand down to a more natural position Akeno kept up her beautiful smile as she proceeded to answer the question of her peer. "Ah yes Rias has me working my fingers to the bone for our Occult Research Club but it is something I enjoy doing." She informed the blonde with a genuine smile as she thought of all Rias had done for her.

'Just as I thought now let's see if I can get you to take both me and Kisara to Rias where I can finally settle this whole thing.' Naruto thought his smile turning into a confused expression that had him tilting his head to the side like that of a confused puppy, an action Akeno found to be cute. "Oh and what kind of work would that be Akeno-san?"

The word choice of the blonde made Akeno smile brightly because it would be easier for her to explain that she was here to bring him to her club and the fact that he called her by her first name meant he was at least comfortable with her which meant she could build a relationship with him when he joined Rias' Peerage. "I was actually sent by Buchou to come and bring you to our club so she can have a small discussion with you Naruto-san."

Naruto looked up into the sky overhead and hummed to himself showing the raven haired Devil that he was thinking about the offer. After a minute or so Naruto looked to Akeno with a smile and nodded his head. "I suppose that is alright, I have been putting it off for a day now but only if you allow my friend to come as well." Naruto asked hoping to compromise as his eyes went past Akeno to Kisara who was standing by the stairs with a small smile that was mirroring Naruto's own. This was just as how they planned things would go.

Akeno looked behind her without turning her head and saw that the same lady with white hair that was seen with Naruto almost constantly and how she was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and knew she had to make a choice and quick. 'It should be fine because Buchou can just wipe her memory of the meeting at the end.' Making her choice Akeno nodded her with a smile getting a smile from Naruto who took a step away from the cage.

"Well then lead the way Akeno-san!"

* * *

Naruto followed behind Akeno with Kisara behind him as a precautionary measure just in case something came this way she could defend the person she was meant to defend with her all as they neared closer to Occult Research Club's clubhouse. Naruto who was behind Akeno watched as her hips swayed with each step and had to wonder if she was doing that on purpose but right now he wasn't complaining. The trio slowly made its way down a corridor leading to a set of doors that Akeno took the opportunity to open with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club!"

Taking a few steps in the blonde entered the turf of the local Devils without fear getting Kisara to do the same standing a step behind them. Naruto was faintly aware of the sound of the door closing as Akeno walked back around them to the front of the room. Under normal circumstances the whiskered Dragon Caller would have admired the decor of the room and how finely it was set up but there was something else that caught his attention and that was the fact that Kiba and Koneko were sitting on a couch silently over to his left.

Not giving away any sign of panic or concern Naruto made sure to keep note of potential exits in the room whether they be door or window. Eventually the blue eyes of the blonde centered and came into contact with the bluish-green eyes of the club president who he could see had a serious look put on her pretty face. The stare down continued for a few moments before Rias cracked a small smile for the blonde.

'Finally you have come to me Naruto Uzumaki! Now it shouldn't be too hard to close the deal but this woman shouldn't be here.' The crimson haired heiress looked over to her _Queen_ who simply offered a shrug in return of her questioning gaze. Making use of the situation she finally managed to create Rias decided that she would just clear the memory of the extra party after it was all over. Refocusing in on the blonde who was the source of her intrigue for whatever his unique strength was Rias began. "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto-san. I thought you were just going to keep brushing me off."

Rias watched with an amused twinkle in her eye as a little, embarrassed blush made its way across Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. As the blonde continued to chuckle sheepishly Rias subtly casted a _Charm_ on the seemingly unaware teen, doing this would make Naruto easier to reason with as it would make him more subservient to her desires thus making it easier to convince him to join her cause. Rias took her eyes away from Naruto for a moment as Akeno came back and offered her a cup of tea which she gladly accepted.

Kisara acted quickly when she saw the buxom Devil was not paying attention and put her hand on his back and quickly pushed her energy into Naruto breaking the charm. Getting a nod from Naruto who realized something was wrong a moment prior as a sign of thanks Kisara smiled. The nod came just before Akeno came up and offered Naruto some tea as well which he politely declined seeing as he didn't trust what the Devils may do. The violet eyed _Queen_ took a step back with a slight pout on her lips obviously not happy that Naruto rejected her offer of the tea she had personally made.

"Mou… Naruto-san how could you reject the tea I worked so hard on just for you to taste? It is important for a lady to make a good first impression after all." The _Queen_ giggled at the owlish expression on Naruto's face though she was still disappointed he wouldn't try her tea. After all she still wanted to build a relationship with the whiskered blonde.

Rias who was watching the small interaction with a humored look on her face decided that it was time to cut in and get the attention back on her something all Devils loved. "You will have plenty of time to talk to Naruto-san later Akeno. However, we have some business to attend to first. Naruto-san I would like to extend an offer for you to join us here in the Occult Research Club!" Her devilish smile grew when she saw Naruto's eyes widen in surprise since she was sure having both her and Akeno in the club would easily draw the male into the fold.

Her confidence only grew the longer Naruto seemed to be thinking about the proposition but just like that her confidence was shattered like a fragile pane of glass because a very mischievous, vulpine grin pulled at the blonde's whiskered cheeks. It was just then that Rias almost felt like she was looking at the grinning face of a devious fox and not the blonde human that was actually there. Mulling over the offer silently Naruto nodded slowly making Rias think that he had accepted… that was until he spoke. "As nice of an offer as that is Gremory-san I am afraid I will have to decline. I just don't see how joining this club will have any benefit for me."

'Now it is time to strike while he is open to the idea!' Rias thought while her devilish grin grew leaps and bounds at least internally it did while her outer appearance remained calm and collected. Taking a sip from the delightful tea made by her best friend Rias let out a pleased sigh before regarding the blue eyed Dragon Caller once again. Now was the make or break moment in getting Naruto to side with her. "You want some incentive do you? Okay I may be able to provide that but I will need you to remain calm and listen to all I have to say."

When the whiskered teen did nod Rias closed her eyes for a moment before she nodded to the other members of her 'club' to follow her lead. Naruto and Kisara watched on in not so much shock as two black, bat wings spread from the backs of Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. Rias was so focused in trying to entice the enigmatic blonde that she didn't realize that neither he nor Kisara were surprised but Akeno did but chose not to comment. "Everyone here in this room is of the supernatural race known as Devils and the Occult Research Club is just a cover so that we may carry out the duties handed to us."

"You wanted to know what joining us could do for you correct? Well becoming a Devil means your lifespan will become much more than a simple eighty or so odd years. If you need more than youth then you will also be able to amass quite the sum of money over your time as a Devil if that is what your heart desires. If money and youth are things you don't value being a Devil will also allow you to meet many figures from various religions. Finally if none of those things interest you there is also the possibility if you work hard enough than you can achieve a harem of beautiful woman. All you need to do is join me as my servant, as a member of my Peerage!"

Once Rias' little recruitment speech came to an end all of the assembled Devils looked to Naruto to see his reaction because as he promised he had yet to speak since the crimson haired teen had began. Though each of the Devils were shocked to see him looking at Rias with a very dangerous smirk before he turned to face Kisara who had the same smirk on her own face. "It looks like our suspicions were correct about these nice folk here, huh Kisara? And we were also right that they would try and get me to come to their, or should I say her Peerage group."

'He is already supernaturally aware!' Rias and the rest of her Peerage members thought in perfect, shocked unison. Kiba, Rias' _Knight_ who remembered what he was supposed to do if things went south, got up and position himself between the guests and the door. Naruto and Kisara both noticed the hostile action but decided not to comment on it in favor of looking at the now composed _King _of the Peerage.

The friendly look on the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin's face was quickly replaced by a guarded, calculating look of a leader. This was a development that Rias had not taken into account but it could still be remedied, she hoped. "Here we thought that you didn't know about the things living in the Human world with you but you do. No matter this actually makes things easier so what do you say Naruto-san?" Rias asked leaning forward on the office desk that she was sitting atop of thinking that Naruto would have no problem with accepting her offer and she would have a new family member, a very powerful family member.

Naruto looked directly into the eyes of the crimson haired _King_ not shying away from the intent stare but he did return it with equal vigor. Finally breaking away from Rias' eyes Naruto made sure to survey the rest of the room where he could see Akeno standing with both hands free of the tray of tea she once had, Koneko sitting on the couch quietly with her fists clenched and Kiba standing between he and the door with his hands folded behind his back and out of his line of sight. Turning back to Rias the blonde sent her a snide grin which had her frowning in confusion.

"Man the bedtime stories Kaa-san and Tou-san told me all those years ago were spot on when they talked about making a deal with the Devil or in this case Devils. Sure your offers are appealing at first until I actually think about it that is. I may get all those things but I must do off with my Humanity and then I must become enslaved to you just for a few possibilities? Yeah, no thanks I'll pass." Naruto spoke harshly his usually cloudy blue eyes changing to two chips of tundra quality ice. Kisara stood there behind Naruto providing him with the support he needed to speak out so confidently.

Rias as the only pure-blooded Devil currently in the room was furious at Naruto's derisive evaluation of her race but she controlled herself from acting out irrationally because she still needed Naruto to join them. Taking a calming breath she looked back at Naruto with a stern glare that did little to bother the blonde. "It is a shame that you feel that way Naruto but I still need whatever that power of yours is. You won't be leaving here without joining us. Don't worry once you join we can all be friends, family if you will and this incident will all but be forgotten."

"That sounds like a threat to me Gremory-san and I was never one who responded positively to a threat of any kind. Kisara if you would?" Naruto asked kindly deciding he would be the one to strike preemptively for once. While Naruto was asking his question the Devils were left confused because they couldn't sense any kind of power coming from the woman behind him that would deem her as a threat.

"Of course I will Naruto." Kisara replied positively and in an act of speed that took the Devils completely off guard she appeared in front of the _King _and _Queen_ of the Peerage with a small smile on her face. Snapping her fingers there was a small crackle of electricity the Devils picked up on before a translucent box of light surrounded the three supernatural beings. The two Devils inside of the containment barrier could feel the light energy running all throughout the barrier and looked at Kisara in shock not knowing she'd be capable of anything like this. "I do not like hearing someone threaten my friend Gremory."

Both Rias and Akeno could hear the anger in her voice and managed to shake of the surprise they were feeling from Kisara's sudden show of abilities. Rias and Akeno both prepared their attacks, a ball of the **Power of Destruction** and what appeared to be lightning. "I don't know who you are but if you think that you can stop Akeno and I then you are sorely mistaken." Rias said threatening the white haired woman as she readied to fire her attack but stopped when she saw Kisara shaking her head slowly. Letting her curiosity take hold Rias spoke out once again. "What is it!?"

"You are so ready to attack me that you aren't thinking. Tell me that you can't feel the light energy inside of my barrier? If you attack me the barrier will collapse on us and you two will suffer extensive damage and then you two really don't know how strong I am. What if you can't finish me afterwards?" Kisara finished explaining to the Devil and to prove her point one gesture of her hand and the barrier shrunk a bit pushing the potent light energy closer to the Devils making them grow nervous. Kisara waited patiently for their response because she had no problem killing off these Devils which would have been significantly more difficult if she hadn't caught them off guard.

Akeno looked over to her _King _ to see what her orders where and when she saw her nod reluctantly the violet eyed beauty cut off the lightning that gathered around her hands which would have been much stronger had she been able to enter her _Priestess of Thunder_ mode. She figured if they couldn't get out by force she'd try to get Kisara to open it willingly. "Do you really think that Naruto-san can defeat Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan by himself?" Kisara scoffed at Akeno's obvious attempt to get her to lose her focus and signaled for the two Devils to watch the standoff between Dragon Caller and the _Knight _and _Rook_ without saying a word, which made Akeno frown lightly.

'I am sure that Naruto can defeat these two if he thinks everything through. It will be tough and he will take a few hits but as long as he remains calm he can get through this. Plus he needs this experience as a start to all the threats are looming in the unforeseen future.' Kisara thought with a serious frown as she watched the man she was meant to protect finally prove himself to be the next Dragon Caller in more than name but in combat prowess as well.

Naruto watched as Koneko slowly pulled on a pair of gloves that covered her fists and Kiba came in possession of a sword that he created which Naruto thought was odd but didn't comment on. Based on the actions so far and the previous encounters with these two he correctly assumed their roles of _Knight _and _Rook_. Watching on as the muscles of the blonde swordsman tensed Naruto decided to stall just a bit for no reason really. "A sword huh, well I am not really sure where it came from but doesn't your Master over there want me alive?"

Kiba's smile never faltered despite Naruto's lack of affection when he referred to Rias and the sarcasm at which he addressed his combat choice. Bringing the sword he created using his _Sword Birth_ and pointing it directly at Naruto. "Don't worry Uzumaki-senpai there are plenty of ways to incapacitate an opponent with a sword."

"Well that is encouraging!" Naruto replied still amazed that his fellow blonde could say something like that and still remain so damn polite. Naruto wasn't allowed any more time to think as Kiba raced forth using the same speed he was using at the end of their last spar but this time Naruto was ready for the younger blonde's speedy attacks. **'Water Release: Suffocation Sphere!' **Kiba continued on undeterred as Naruto's cheeks ballooned out and only raised an eyebrow when he saw a single bubble come from his mouth. Thinking nothing of it Kiba went past the aimlessly floating bubble or so he thought because when he looked to his left he could see the bubble was expanding around his head.

Blinking and letting out a confused 'what' that only seemed to echo out a watery rendition of his word inside of the bubble. Not thinking much of Naruto's little trick he brought the edge of his sword up to pop the bubble but was forced to summon an new sword because the bubble multiplied and morphed itself around the tip of the old sword neutralizing it. The blonde _Knight_ held his breath and lashed at Naruto with his new sword forcing Naruto to back up against the wall on the west side of the room to get away from the biting edge of the blade.

Sighing in relief Naruto was not able to get out of the way of an incoming kick from Koneko that sent both of them ripping through the wall of the clubhouse into the ground bellow creating a small crater with Naruto's body. Rias who was watching with a small smile in the barrier was glad that she and Akeno had set up a barrier of their own long ago around the building or else the students would have really been freaking out right about now. Believing her _Rook's _rather powerful attack had knocked out the blonde she turned to Kisara with a smirk only to find Kisara watching on the least bit concerned.

Koneko stood there silently until Kiba jumped down and joined her, his head free of the bubble Naruto had created though his blonde hair did have a light sheen to it from the water. "Put him down…" Koneko mumbled still looking into the dust created by the forceful impact of her last attack. Kiba simply nodded with a small smile meant for the young girl of a few words.

Any further discussion between the servants or Rias Gremory was cut off by the familiar voice of Naruto Uzumaki coming out of the cloud of dust. "Now, now my little kohai don't go putting me in the grave already. I will admit though I think you re-cracked a couple of my ribs." Naruto admitted using one of his hands to gently pat at his ribs earning a small wince. That answered Naruto self-doubts that his ribs were indeed broken once again which gave reason for the whiskered fighter to give an annoyed sigh.

Kiba shot off towards Naruto once again with his sword ready to come down on Naruto while he was distracted but that was what Naruto wanted because once Kiba was close enough the elder blonde began to spin. **"Water Release: Bubble Minefield!" **From Naruto's open mouth came a torrent of familiar bubbles that soon surrounded the area encompassing Naruto including the charging _Knight_. Coming to a halt Naruto gave Kiba a huge smirk that had Kiba on guard but Kiba was not ready for the sudden explosion that went off right next to him when Naruto snapped his fingers setting off a chain explosion. Even the usually emotionless eyes of Koneko widened in shock as Kiba was sent careening off into the distance incapacitated for the time being.

Tugging her gloves into a fastened position Koneko pushed off her back foot towards Naruto who didn't have the protection of his bubbles any longer. The whiskered Dragon Caller was easily able to weave out of the punch thrown towards his face. The speed between Koneko and Kiba was an immediate drop off making it easy for Naruto to continue his backpedal avoiding the flurry of strikes thrown at his body. "You maybe strong Koneko but that means nothing if you aren't able to hit me. I guess this is why you and Kiba are dangerous as a pair, speed and strength."

A slight twitch of her eyebrow was the only sign of irritation that the hazel eyed first year showed at her failure to make contact with her senior. Following the motion of her straight right Naruto moved his hand at the last moment and redirected the punch throwing her off balance something that was easy for a hand to hand fighter like himself to do. Koneko in act of flexibility easily moved with her new position and brought her leg up attempting to smash it down on Naruto in an axe kick. Brining his hands up to catch the kick had Koneko readjust her attack with a kick that landed firmly against his chest and knocked him back about twenty yards from their original location.

The smirk on Naruto's face did not falter as he looked at the small girl who admittedly packed one hell of a punch. Naruto's momentary lack of attention cost him because once again Kiba was behind Naruto and cut the blonde human across his Achilles tendon immobilizing him. Or that was Kiba anticipated to happen but instead 'Naruto' lost his form and turned into a puddle of water at Kiba's feet. Both Kiba and Koneko hurriedly searched for Naruto who was nowhere to be seen on the spontaneous battlefield.

The whiskered blonde who they were looking for was standing above them in the hole created by Koneko at the very start of the conflict proud to see that his **Water Clone** had done its job. Gathering his energy for the attack that would settle this little spat Naruto opened his mouth and directly aimed for Koneko. **'Water Release: Suffocation Spheres.'** Silently four bubbles floated down behind Koneko but instead of going around her head two headed to her ankles and two headed to her wrists. By the time that Koneko had released the startled gasp that alerted her companion to her condition Naruto was behind her with his hand to her throat.

Normally Kiba would have acted instantly to save his friend and fellow Peerage member but the water around Naruto's hand had suddenly formed into what looked like a dagger, a dagger placed right at Koneko's throat. Naruto smiled softly seeing Kiba's hesitation because he could use it to his advantage. "Now then Kiba I believe this fight here is over unless you want any harm to befall Koneko here?" Naruto asked knowing he was being a bit of an ass and truthfully he had no intention of killing his kohai he just wanted this fight to come to an end and this was his best option.

Up in the clubroom Rias was as close to the wall of the barrier as she could be without physically touching the wall of light with a concerned expression on her face. She knew Kiba couldn't hear her but hoped he would submit because it wasn't worth losing Koneko who was like a little sister to her. A relived sigh came past her lips when Kiba did nod and his sword faded out of existence. Kisara watched from behind the two Devils as Naruto's bubbles carried Koneko over to Kiba before popping and dropping her onto the ground but she had landed on her feet. As soon as the young girl was clear Kisara dropped the barrier and she appeared next to Naruto while both _King _and _Queen_ appeared by the defeated _Knight _and _Rook_.

The two parties stood there watching each other carefully while both Kiba and Naruto tried to heal the bruises and cuts they had sustained while the others remained on guard. Then to finish off the dramatic standoff a strong wind blew through the area…

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Water, just water: **_I know some people are freaking out that I chose just water while others like it. Let me just remind you things like the Wood, Crystal, Magma, Magnet and so forth are a combination of elements so take it easy and trust the author._

**Dragons, Dragons and more Dragons: **_I know a lot of you guys and gals are interested about more dragons coming to Naruto's aid and they will just in the future. Remember Naruto is a hatchling so to say._

**Abilities of the Dragon Caller: **_I haven't really been all that specific on what it is a Dragon Caller is capable of and that is on purpose. Just know that next chapter there will be some elaboration._

* * *

**AN: Here is the third chapter of the story, **_**The Dragon Caller **_**and I hope that you all enjoy it as much if not more than the previous chapters. Let me tell you readers after a week in Florida I was so ready to be home it wasn't even funny. Any who I don't want to ramble so you know the drill. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I'll see ya next time! Have a nice day! Ja Ne! -Matt**


	4. Red Dragon Caller

**Disclaimer: **Me being myself still does not own anything involving Naruto, High School DxD or Yu-Gi-Oh! I am just far too lazy to try and even garner the legal rights to those claims so there!

Don't forget the Review Response at the end! It just may answer some of your burning questions!

* * *

The Dragon Caller

* * *

Naruto stood there panting in exhaustion as he glared across the small field to the person who had roughed him up, who was smiling amicably at his genuine glare. Looking down at himself the blonde could see a number of scorch marks burnt into his casual clothing but he was determined to not let that slow him down in this fight. Naruto raced forward towards Kisara with a determined scowl throwing a moderately quick fist at the Draconic being who still showed no sign of concern for the situation she found herself in. It was that confident nonchalance that irritated Naruto the most of everything.

Kisara only smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and brought her hand up catching the fist with minimal effort showing the gap between her matured powers and Naruto's fledgling potential. Not done yet Naruto decided to try and head butt the woman in a stubborn effort to land a blow on his teacher. The move backfired however when Kisara just pointed the tip of her elbow on her free arm at Naruto's upcoming assault. Forehead meeting elbow with a solid thud Naruto stumbled back holding his head as his vision started to blur if only slightly. Perhaps the tell tale signs of someone having a concussion.

"You should never act out your frustration in a fight Naruto because more often than not your opponent can take advantage of your less precise movements. When emotions come into play moves get much less precise and full of flaws. Like this…" Kisara chastised the still dazed blonde as a pair of shining, white dragon wings spread out from her back. With a single flap Kisara closed in on Naruto just soaring above the ground using the momentum to slam her arm into Naruto's stomach getting him to recoil in pain as he was flung into the base of a tree at the end of the field.

'I really don't like having to be this hard on you Naruto but you asked me not to hold back during training and I will not disrespect your wish.' The white haired woman thought with a small frown as the concern in her grew seeing two small trails of blood roll down from the corners of Naruto's lips. It was very difficult to find the resolve the harm the person you were supposed to be saving from such things. This feeling was only amplified since Kisara was a much more caring individual than others, dragon or any other being whether they are supernatural or not.

Naruto closed his eyes as the pain spread throughout his body but thankfully he had a tree to support his struggling weight. Opening his eyes wide like someone who just woke up Naruto forced himself to stand up despite the heavy protest from his body. Naruto started to mold the energy inside of his body to try and mount some kind of offensive that would hopefully put some kind of pressure on Kisara then he could use the break to try and catch his breath before they started again. Narrowing his blue eyes Naruto felt that his energy was ready to be called upon. **"Water Release: Pressurized Water Cannon!" **

Naruto's jaw dislocated itself to allow the blast of roaring water from his mouth so it could try and do damage to his opponent. Naruto couldn't help but slump back into the tree letting one eye fall closed as he watched the attack travel. Even in his half aware state of consciousness Naruto knew the attack was extremely weakened do to his current state. Kisara who saw the same thing only gathered a very small amount of energy so she could counter the attack.

"**White Lightning." **Kisara muttered pointing one finger at the oncoming surge of water sending a bolt of pure lightning towards Naruto's feeble attempt at an offensive. This showed that Kisara was also capable of channeling her element from different places on her body where Naruto could still only use his mouth the innate place for Dragons. The surge of lightning struck the water dead in the center and the power of it instantly dispersed the water and made its way for the exhausted blonde. Naruto sneered at the attack and did the best he could to defend himself which was only him crossing his arms over his face and chest.

Luckily for the whiskered teenager the lightning only stayed in his body for a moment before it grounded itself into the Earth below his feet. Still that single moment felt like every nerve in his body was sensitized before it was fried. Gasping for oxygen Naruto dropped down on to his back no longer able to keep up the beat down he was on the receiving end of. Naruto was aware that Kisara was walking towards him but found that he couldn't move too much. Seeing a shadow loom over him Naruto's eyes floated up to see Kisara standing there with her arms crossed and not a scratch on her which made Naruto groan.

"You win… again but I'll hit you one of these times. T-Then it will only be a matter of time before our roles are reversed Kisara." It was hard to tell whether this was a promise or a threat but with the condition Naruto was in neither option looked very likely but nonetheless Kisara gave Naruto a small smile for his determination before it was replaced by a very smug, playful smirk.

"Oh will you now? Please tell me how you are going to manage to do this all the way down there you big, bad _hatchling_?" Kisara asked with a grin making Naruto groan in annoyance at the hatchling reference which was just her basically calling his a young child in Dragon terms. Then to simply add more fuel to the fire she poked Naruto with her foot which was both severely annoying and painful considering how beat up he was.

Attempting a weak swat Naruto tried to shoo away his white haired teacher's foot away which thankfully she heeded to. Giving her his best weak glare Naruto's panting slowly died down allowing him to speak more clearly. "Don't worry, pretty soon it will be you beaten and down then I won't have a problem kicking you!"

"Just face it Naruto your Water is a bad match for my Light enhanced Lightning. You are just at a disadvantage." Kisara scolded him not wanting that determination to give way to a stubbornness that could get him hurt when he went up against someone who had no qualms with ending his life.

Naruto's pain had dulled enough for him to manage to sit up, though he did have to rest his back against the trunk of the tree. Shaking his head Naruto looked up at the white dragon with a grin. "That is just an excuse and I sure as Hell won't be using it to justify me getting my ass kicked. Even if you are stronger now I will be stronger eventually no matter what our elements are. Then I will win."

Sighing Kisara shook her head in disapproval at Naruto's need to constantly prove himself just like he had done when he could be found beating on the local fool who thought he would be an easy ticket to instant popularity. 'It seems like the pride of a Dragon has also taken root in you Naruto. It isn't something that can be removed but it can be curved so it won't lead you in over your head.'

"So…" Naruto began off unsure of how he wanted to address what happened yesterday and the possible consequences to his actions. Yet, he knew that this needed to be discussed so he trucked on. "…what do you think is going to happen now with Rias and her group of Devils now that we literally walked into their lair and fought our way out?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"It really depends on how stubborn that Rias girl is. The best case scenario is that she will leave you alone for the foreseeable future but we can't discount that she may continue to try and recruit you so to speak." Kisara warned the whiskered Dragon Caller as she looked up into the blue sky where the clouds slowly floated about.

"Yeah Rias didn't seem like the kind of person who took being told no lightly. Hell she went so far as to attack me because I said no. I am not sure we can trust her even if she does become genuinely more kind and compassionate." Naruto voiced his own thoughts as he finally forced himself to stand on his tired legs. One thing for was for sure, he would always be weary of the crimson haired Devil.

"We can talk more about this later Kisara. I want to get cleaned up then we can go and get some ramen!" Naruto said with a grin as he hurried back towards their shared house getting Kisara to giggle at his ramen addiction, even though he claimed it was just a healthy appreciation of noodles.

* * *

A giant sigh made its way from Naruto's lips as he stretched his arms out over his head with a little yawn following. Taking a few steps before he turned Naruto leaned up against the chain link cage with a grin. Kisara who was much more reserved followed behind him also wearing a small smile on her face. She was too glad to be out of class but unlike Naruto she managed to stay awake through hers.

"Man I forgot how great it is to be outside and being able to enjoy it at the same time! No offense but ever since you showed up Kisara whenever I am outside it is usually with you running me into the ground." Naruto said enjoying the moderate heat that settled over the roof on the sunny day. And the blonde could have sworn that just mentioning training had brought up a few phantom pains at different places on his body.

"That is your own fault mister. Remember the whole 'don't take it easy on me' argument we had?" Kisara asked getting a sheepish look from the blonde who no doubt just remembered that was a conversation the two had. It was hard to believe that Naruto was capable of being serious sometimes when you really got to know the blonde as Kisara was experiencing.

"Oh yeah… I had forgotten about that." Naruto chuckled nervously at the small glare that was being directed his way. "Any ways… It is the day we get lunch from the cafeteria so since the population almost bows to you, would you be so kind as to get our lunch?"Naruto laughed when he heard the groan that Kisara let out when she was reminded about her decent sized fan club.

Before Kisara gave her answer she sent a quick look towards where the door that lead to the stairs to get off the roof was before looking back at Naruto. The look was inquisitive as she wondered if Naruto wanted her to stay or not for now at least. Naruto picked up her concerns and gave her a disarming smile before nodding telling her to go. Giving the blonde one last look Kisara gave in and went to go get lunch for the pair though it was clear just how reluctant she was to do so.

Waiting until Kisara had closed the door to get back on the roof Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of the school blazer. "You can come out now Shitori-san. I know you have been following me… probably since class had ended." Naruto spoke making it difficult to tell if he was annoyed or amused by the attempt to stalk him. 'It's not like I can tell anyone that Sona Shitori was stalking me. They would just call me out and tell me to stop trying to spoil the good name of the Student Council President.' The blue eyed blonde thought with a small sigh as Sona revealed herself.

The Devil Heiress did well to hide the surprise of Naruto being able to detect her since she was using magic to make sure she could get onto the roof undetected. Sure she dropped it once she was sure she'd be okay but it would appear that Naruto had found her. Glancing at Naruto as she pushed up her glasses, the Student Council President spoke calmly. "Good afternoon to you Uzumaki-san. I have a few questions I hope you don't mind answering?" Sona asked in a polite tone that she always used when talking to someone something Naruto appreciated.

"I can as long as you will answer a question of mine first?" Naruto offered as a counter that gave Sona pause. After a moment Sona deduced there would be no harm in fielding one of the blonde's questions so she nodded. This gave Naruto reason to grin because he was about sixty percent sure but asking the source didn't hurt. "You wouldn't happen to be a Devil would you Shitori-san?"

Hit so hard by the surprise was Sona that her glasses almost fell off her face and that accompanying the widening of her eyes made for a very comedic sight even if it only lasted for a few moments. The violet eyed Devil could see the satisfied smirk on the teen who had just gotten much more interesting and decided it would be futile to try and deny it so she nodded. "Yes I am. I am the Heiress to Sitri family. My real name is Sona Sitri."

Naruto moved his hands behind his back and folded them together as he rested his weight against the chain cage that only bent back a small amount under his weight. That had verified his hunch that the third most popular girl in the school also happened to be a Devil. Naruto was sure that her Heiress status also meant that she was the _King _of her own Peerage which definitely had Naruto already guessing what her questions would be. Giving the Devil a once over Naruto nodded telling her to begin with her line of questioning. He was a man of his word after all.

'This wasn't the question I wanted to start off with but I need to know how he knew about me and if he knows anything else.' Sona thought wondering how Naruto managed to throw a wrench in her plans before they were even known to her. "How did you guess that I was a Devil?"

'She probably knows that Rias is a Devil as well since they are both operating in such close proximity and if not she will after this.' Cracking his head to the side Naruto took pleasure in the soft crack that came from his neck. "Well after meeting Rias Gremory and her little group I was able to tell what the basic Devil feels like if you will. You have that same feeling with a few differences so it was rather easy to guess that you are as well." Naruto smiled when he saw the small tick mark form on the usually calm girl's forehead when he mentioned that it was basically Rias that had blown her cover.

"You have already met with Rias then… does that mean you are a member of her Peerage?" Sona asked once the irritation of Rias ruining her disguise was washed away hoping that the answer was no. What gave the heiress even more hope was that she couldn't sense any Devil's energy in the blonde. She didn't know what kind of power was inside of the blonde but she was sure it was a great power. A power that had the potential to grow considering it had only recently emerged from the blonde. She could use Naruto's help to make her dream for a school for Rating Games a reality since the older Devils thought it was outright foolish.

Naruto had to force himself to not laugh at the question that Sona had just posed because maybe those stories he was told as a child were really accurate pertaining to the race known as Devils. Of all the questions she could have asked that was the one she chose. It wasn't too hard for the blonde to guess what the follow up would be. "No I did not end up joining her Peerage nor will I join yours Sitri-san. I would like to keep my humanity for as long as it is possible." Though it sounded like the whiskered teen was apologizing it was clear that he was not sorry about what he is saying.

This quick refusal had Sona frowning since she thought he could at least hear her out before saying no. How could he say no to a plethora of pros just so he could hold onto something like his humanity it was just absurd to think about for the pure-blooded Devil. Still that wouldn't stop her from trying to convince the blonde. "I am sure that if you actually hear me out that you will find that joining a Peerage will have many benefits. You can gain riches, power-" The bespectacled Devil was cut off from delivering the rest of her sales pitch when Naruto slowly raised his left hand.

"Save your breath I already got the sales pitch from Gremory and I will tell you the same thing. I will not join you and forsake myself on the off chance that I may achieve wealth, power or women. It would be a fool's errand." Naruto said coldly waiting to see how Sona would react since he already had an aggressive reaction to his desire to remain human. The only problem is that Naruto wasn't exactly sure what a _King _was capable of and if he was capable of handling it.

Taking a deep breath, Sona's lips pursed into a thin line as she stared at the blonde half-human with an emotionless stare that only served to put Naruto closer to the proverbial edge of acting out in an aggressive defense on the off chance she attacked him. A few more moments of intense silence ensued before Sona finally spoke. "Very well I won't push you any further on this matter right now."

Opening his mouth to fire off a witty retort to her anger Naruto paused and blinked as he came to terms with what she actually said and not what he thought she had said. The blonde looked at Sona who in return just stared back silently. "That's it? No threat of forcing me into slavery? Not even an 'I will be sorry that I rejected your offer' kind of thing. No fight?"

Sona arched a single eyebrow as she wondered why Naruto thought things needed to be settled in such a barbaric manner. That was until she realized that Rias probably had tried to force him into her Peerage and as a result Naruto was very cautious around their kind which was understandable. "No I will not resort to violence if that is what you are thinking."

Naruto could feel his body start to release all the tension that had built in his muscles when he heard Sona say she wouldn't be fighting him here on the roof. He was extremely relived but at the same time disappointed that he couldn't get the chance to test his meddle against a Devil such as Sona. "Well that is the rare piece of good news!"

"Don't misunderstand me Uzumaki-san this doesn't mean that I will be giving up on you. If the chance presents itself I will be inducting you into my Peerage. If you really want to hold onto your humanity you will do well not to die then. Now if you'll excuse me…" Sona said with a small nod of the head as she turned around and left the roof without giving Naruto the chance to respond to her claim. Because to the Sitri Heiress that was not a threat but a promise that would be cashed in if the right circumstances fell as they may.

Looking towards the door for a few more moments before sighing Naruto dropped down into a sitting position. With his hand supporting the weight of his chin and skull Naruto looked out onto the school's campus thinking about what he was just told. 'Kisara was right… others aren't above manipulating the things around me to get my power. That means that I will only have to be that much more careful from here out. Just like Kaa-chan said I need to hold what is dear to me and that is my humanity.'

Naruto contented himself with closing his eyes and waiting in silence for Kisara to return so they could have their lunches.

* * *

"Not that the night isn't a cool time and all but is there any reason in particular that we are acting all nocturnal?"

Naruto asked what in his mind was a completely sensible question as he was and Kisara sat there on a park bench in the middle of the night. Now Naruto wasn't afraid of the dark or anything but he knew himself better than anyone and he knew he might be a little grouchy tomorrow if they stayed out much longer especially if you consider all they were doing thus far was sitting in a comfortable silence. If tomorrow was a weekend date then Naruto would be more than willing to loiter in the park but the thing was they needed to be at school the next day which meant an early waking.

Kisara just sighed and shook her head lightly at Naruto and his lack of patience when doing something he was not completely focused on. The white haired woman just knew that if this was his idea then he would be bouncing off the walls with energy and focus to make sure that his plan was a success but when it came to others and their plans… well it was easier to say Naruto was as focused as a child in a candy store. Or maybe Naruto in a ramen stand… "I don't understand why we can't just sit here and relax for the sake of doing it?"

Naruto just stared at the side of Kisara's face with an expression that could best be described by the word disbelieving. The blonde could have sworn that even the crickets in the background stopped chipping at that moment but then again he could be wrong. Finding that Kisara would not be meeting his gaze Naruto let out a small scoff. "Kisara for as long as you have had me doing anything never once did you have me do it just to do it. There was always a method for your madness so spill."

"Fine, don't get your tail in a notch Hatchling. We are sitting here because we are waiting for someone who I believe can help make you stronger." Kisara said making sure to take a shot at Naruto for being so pushy by reminding him that he was still weak compared to other dragons, namely her. What the white dragon didn't mention was that this person was not aware they would be assisting in helping Naruto grow. 'Telling Naruto that will just make him worry and possibly refuse. He needs this one's power so he will have to go into the whole thing blind.'

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Naruto all but shouted at Kisara who was still looking forward at the fountain. To make matters worse Naruto could just feel the twitch of his eyebrow that would only give Kisara more ammo to use against him should she choose to do so.

Slowly the white haired woman turned to face Naruto who was still flustered with anger and gave him a sweet, innocent smile making it seem like she didn't do anything. "I will stop calling you that when you mature some. Until then you will continue to be Hatchling got that Hatchling?"

Huffing in annoyance Naruto turned to look the other way not wanting to give up the exchange but finding himself to not have anything to say in return of her words. The two stayed in a relatively laid back silence for the next handful of minutes until a shadowed figure on a bike came to a halt near the fountain in front of them. Both Naruto and Kisara watched as the figure stopped and looked up to the night sky. "There is the person we are waiting for."

Kisara's admission came in the form of a whisper getting Naruto to become curious as to who the person was. Leaning forward Naruto used his magically enhanced vision to see through the murky shadows and saw the familiar brown hair of one of the school's perverts, Issei Hyoudou. The whiskered blonde turned to look at Kisara his face aghast and disturbed making Kisara arch an eyebrow. "Kisara you have a crush on the pervert! And you dragged me along so you can stalk him, what the Hell?" Naruto asked making sure to keep his voice down so that it was not heard.

Immediately a furiously, angry and embarrassed blush came to Kisara's face due to the way that Naruto had phrased everything. Shaking her head negatively and as quickly as she could caused her hair to slap Naruto across the cheek. "I-It's nothing like that you idiot! He has a power inside of him that awoken only a day ago and it is Draconic in nature. A power you will need I am sure!" Kisara retorted though a disgusted shiver made its way through her at the thought of even liking a known pervert. There was no way and respectable woman could like someone like that.

Naruto stared at the blushing woman for a few more moments before he verbalized his relief in a heavy sigh. Naruto wasn't sure that he could live with Kisara anymore if she really did stalk the brunette of a pervert. "Where is this power you are talking about and how do I get it?" Naruto asked deciding to trust her as he watched Issei's eyes look down into the water of the fountain probably at all the change under the foot of water.

"That boy over there possesses the power of something that is known as a Sacred Gear something which is exclusive to a being with human blood in them. It is for this reason that humans are viewed as a 'resource' to Angels and more specifically Fallen and Devils. It was said that the biblical God gave humans these amazing devices so they could perform miracles when he was not able to." Naruto found that the anger of humans being nothing more than a resource to the other races to be replaced by pride that God of all beings could put his trust in his race.

"As to how you will claim this power… you will have to extract this power. You see this Sacred Gear while I don't know its name or abilities I can feel that it is a Dragon. You as a Dragon Caller have the ability to use this Dragon's power." Kisara would have continued but it seemed that Naruto had a question he wanted to ask so she stopped so he could ask what was on his mind.

"Wait are you saying that I can have other Dragons come to help me besides you? I thought it was only going to be you I could count on." Naruto asked blinking as he tried to take in the new information that the smiling Kisara was implying. The white haired woman couldn't help but be happy by the fact Naruto trusted her.

"Yes you can enlist the help of other Dragons in one of two ways. The first way is if the Dragon is willing to help you then you will automatically gain the allegiance of that particular Dragon. The second way is through force. We Dragons are very prideful and other Dragons may challenge us to a battle where a fight will break out and if we are victorious then and only then will you gain that Dragon's help." Kisara explained only continuing on with the rest when she saw Naruto nod when he comprehended just what she was saying so he wouldn't get lost.

Naruto thinking about having to fight a full grown Dragon in all there magnificent grandeur had to swallow down a lump of apprehension at the thought of a raging scaled beast. Turning to Kisara his face showing his uncertainty Naruto spoke. "What happens if this one wants to stretch its wings so to speak?" Naruto asked allowing some of the fear he had in the back of his mind to surface.

Kisara turned to face Naruto with a warm smile as she brought her hand up to touch his cheek providing the whiskered Dragon Caller with the comfort that he needed in that moment. Seeing he had calmed down she removed her hand from his cheek missing the quick blush the action brought. "If this one wishes to fight than I will be right by your side but do not worry since it has only awoken the other day most of its power is still dormant. If I wasn't a Dragon I wouldn't have even known it was there."

"Okay, okay I feel much better about this whole thing now knowing all of that but there is still a question I need answered. Just how do I go about extracting this power from the pervert?" Naruto asked as he watched said pervert get off his bike and lean over the fountain to get a drink of the water that Naruto was sure was not exactly clean but it wasn't his mouth so he thought to Hell with it.

"You will have to knock him unconscious first that way you will be able to complete the extraction. After that you will put your hand over his heart and try to link yourself with the Dragon residing inside of the boy's body where you will try to come to an accord." Kisara said watching Issei continue to greedily lap up the water from the fountain in what she assumed was an act of desperation.

Nodding slightly Naruto cracked each of his knuckles which luckily for the blonde Issei failed to hear. The blonde stopped when another question came to his head that he needed answered first. "What what will happen to Issei after I am done with the extraction process?" Naruto asked looking over to Kisara who closed her eyes looking much more serious now.

"He will die."

Head snapping so fast towards Kisara that Naruto almost gave himself whiplash the blonde gave Kisara a very angry glare that Kisara failed to see thanks to her closing her eyes as a premeasured action. "He'll die!? I know it is important that I get stronger but it isn't worth it if it means I have to kill the pervert! He may be a pervert but he is also innocent in this whole thing! Why should I do it?" Naruto hissed vehemently at his Sensei and housemate, his voice saturated by disgust and anger.

Kisara opened her eyes and Naruto inched back when he saw just how cold and focused her gaze was, never seeing this side of her before. "Naruto in a few days this boy's power will become known to all supernatural forces in the area and there is no telling what they will do with that power. Can you tell me that you are okay with them using his power to slaughter and manipulate many other innocent people when you had a chance to stop it but said no?" Kisara paused in her attempt to sway Naruto letting the information sink in. Seeing that the blonde was still on the fence but much more receptive now Kisara decided for one last push.

"Sometimes a leader must make tough choices like this. There are times where a good leader will have to sacrifice one to ensure that the rest of the group lives to see another day, no matter how much they hate it. The Pharaoh detested this but he also understood it. Tell me Naruto are you strong enough to make the same sacrifice for the rest of your race?" Kisara asked in a neutral voice that was closer to being cold than it was accepting.

Naruto stood there right in front of the bench looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes preventing Kisara from getting any kind of read on what the blonde was thinking or more importantly feeling. She hated having to do it but she needed to emphasise his humanity so he would get stronger even if it was only for his race. The white haired woman was broken from her thoughts when Naruto let out a decisively tired sigh. Without even saying a word Naruto slowly made his way towards the unsuspecting pervert. Naruto almost hoped that Issei would notice him before he got too close.

'Come on Issei, turn around you dumb ass!' Naruto shouted, almost begged inside of his mind as each step carried him closer towards the blissfully unaware brunette. Standing directly behind Issei Naruto hardened himself for what he was about to do. The blonde lifted his hand and dropped a quick knife strike to the base of his neck making Issei drop into Naruto's arms like the dead weight he was soon to be.

The blonde let out a burdened sigh as he lowered the boy onto his back so he could do what he had to do. Taking a knee besides the unconscious teen Naruto looked at the teen regretfully as his hand dropped down on the boy's heart. Before the blue eyed teen tried to attempt this he slowly calmed down his heart beat not wanting to have to go eye for eye with a Dragon showing uncertainty. Finding himself to be ready Naruto let himself extend out in an attempt to find this Dragon.

* * *

Naruto opened up his eyes when he felt the presence of some odd energy swirling around his head and mind. Much to his surprise he was no longer looking into a park but what he would call a wasteland. Around him for miles the only thing Naruto could find was what looked to be the remnants of any number of buildings that had been blown apart by some great force. Spiking up at random places were large wooden columns that were broken off leaving them jagged and very deadly. All and all it looked like a scene out of some kind of cataclysmic encounter.

Not knowing where he was but still very intrigued the blonde Dragon Caller continued to walk deeper into the destruction. Building and wooden structures alike could be seen demolished with smoke and burn marks all over. A few times Naruto even had to leap back a few feet or he would have been crushed by falling debris. Jumping over a rather large barricade of rubble that seemed to have fallen naturally the blonde wiped the bead of sweat that rolled down the side of his head. "I know I have been walking awhile but why is it already so damn hot here?" Naruto asked himself as he paused his trek to look around.

Craning his head upwards Naruto's blue eyes took in the sky that hung over his head but there was something off about the whole thing. Instead of the traditional blue that he had grown accustomed to it was a deep shade of red. Instead of the fluffy, white masses of precipitation that he called clouds there were plumes of black. But to top everything off the sun was burning down brightly completely exposed and beating its heat into the landscape. The clouds were frozen in place not moving an inch leaving the sun uncovered and burning perpetually, just looking at it made Naruto feel like he was burning.

"You know, even though I don't know where I am going I feel like I am getting closer to wherever I am meant to go." Naruto said as he continued to aimlessly wander deeper into the chaos that seemed to be permanently settled on the land. Naruto looked up at the hill that was facing him and his eyes narrowed at what was resting at the top of the hill. Because at the top of the hill could be best described as a siege spear and it was pointing directly at the blonde wanderer. "Yeah I am definitely going to end up a human skewered on a stick. That could possibly be the most obscured way to die!"

Clapping his palms together over his chest Naruto called on the Draconic essence inside of his heart. Arching his back so the top of his back was reared back Naruto let his hands drop to the sides. **"Water Release: Pressurized Water Cannon!" **No sooner did a large torrent of water come rushing out of his mouth flying towards the hill. The water smashed into the hill just under the wooden super spear getting the massive pointed weapon to rock back and forth slightly. Thanks to the strength of the water the once solid soil was turned into a thick mass of mud that started gaining momentum as it carried itself down the hill.

"Oh right… Water and dirt on a hill usually does mean there will be a mudslide. Way to go Naruto." Naruto muttered to himself as he slapped his palm against his head a few times all the while the spear was making its way for the muttering blonde. Snapping his head up Naruto suddenly leaped onto one of the buildings lying on its side off to the side just as the massive spear went whizzing by where he once stood. A moment later Naruto listened on as a building collapsed probably from a massive, oaken spear coming crashing through it. "Better the building than the building and me."

Wiping his hands of the dirt that had clinged to them once had climbed the building Naruto turned his attention back to the muddy hill and decided that he would climb that next and see where it led. Dropping off of the horizontal building Naruto made his way towards the slick hill of thick mud with a small grin on his tanned face. Naruto cringed a bit when heard the sound of the mud squelching under the soles of his dress shoes. For the next eight minutes Naruto struggled to climb the hill due to the lack of a steady footing but finally Naruto made it to where there was solid soil instead of the liquefied mud he was climbing.

"I-I'll never scoff at someone when they tell me they are a hiker. That was just e-exhausting, not to mention the heat. Phew!" Naruto said doubled over as he tried to regain a normal breathing pace. With one final gasp Naruto stood back up and turned around to the other side of the hill and from this spot Naruto couldn't see anything for at least five hundred yards. Wanting to figure this mess out Naruto took a few series of steps forwards and immediately his eyes were drawn downward and with good reason when he saw what he was looking at.

At the very base of what Naruto just realized was much more than a single hill was a massive and he does mean _massive _crater that he felt was just as deep as it was long. Not needing to search anymore because the blonde knew he had found the center of wherever this place was. And if the giant crater wasn't enough to convince the blonde the massive red dragon that was coiled up resting in the crater surely gave it away. This sight alone validated each and every one of Naruto's preordained thoughts regarding this massive creature. What was better was that he had the distinct pleasure of going face to face with this massive reptile.

"Well I guess there is no time like the present to facedown a giant mythical creature that is supposed to possess a great amount of power. No problem, I got this." Naruto spoke weakly in an attempt to psyche himself up to go eye to eye with the red dragon.

Sliding down the slope of the dirt crater Naruto accidentally came to a stop right in front of the dragon's face. Before Naruto could even make himself known a large green pool opened up and stared directly at Naruto getting the blonde to pause for a moment. There was something that just looking into the massive emerald eye of the Dragon that had Naruto captivated. It was like his tongue knew what to do but just lost the will to do anything.

"**You are not my host…" **Naruto was surprised to find that even the dragon's voice contained no small amount of power even authority. Steeling himself Naruto analyzed the dragon's words and was kind of relieved that it was just a statement and not say a damnation. That was a good start in Naruto's opinion.

"No I am not your host but I am someone that is hoping you are able to help them with your strength. That is the reason I am here." Naruto said rather confidently in his opinion hearing that his voice didn't crack and feeling his legs still holding their ground steady. He managed to get his first words out without showing a sign of weakness.

The red dragon narrowed its huge green eye getting Naruto to swallow subconsciously wondering if he had somehow managed to offend the superior being. Now with both eyes open and scrutinizing Naruto the dragon asked his first question of the conversation. **"You are not my host so that raises the question of how you are here… human." ** The large dragon spoke his eyes narrowing when he saw how Naruto reacted to the way he said the word human.

Losing any fear of the large dragon Naruto's hands balled themselves into fists at the way he spoke of his race just like all the other races had of his people. Meeting the dragon's glinting green eyes with his own freezing blue Naruto hissed in anger. "You are like all the rest of the supernatural beings I have met! All of you look down on humans trying to put them under your thumb but if you ask me what I think I'd tell you that you are afraid!" In his anger Naruto forgot what he came here to do instead he took to advocating.

The red dragon showed absolutely nothing as Naruto continued on with his tirade about humans and their role in the world. "That's right! I told you that you are afraid of us, afraid of the capacity for us to grown and not only in numbers but in ability. You fear not only our numbers but what we are capable of achieving if we find our resolve. That is why we are always sought to be controlled and unaware because we could have everything if we truly wanted it! You call me a human but I have a name and that name is Naruto!" Naruto shouted passionately at the dragon who insulted humans and in turn insulted his pride as one of those humans.

By the end of his heated defense Naruto was panting staring down the dragon who hadn't said a word since he had began shouting. Taking the silence as a way of mocking him Naruto snarled at the large reptile but before Naruto could say anything else the dragon began to chuckle, a deep almost booming chuckle. **"You have a lot of passion in your heart for those of your own species. That is something I can respect. My name is Ddraig and I will hear your request Naruto." **Ddraig's lips upturned slightly showing his eerily glowing white teeth that could easily rip through Naruto with the least amount of effort.

Naruto paused because not only did Ddraig say he would listen to what he had to say but he had also referred to him by his name, something he did not think that would be happening. Naruto chuckled slightly before giving Ddraig his own small grin that showed off his canine teeth as well. Dropping the grin Naruto took a deep breath and knew that this was the time to get serious. "I have come to ask you to allow me to extract you from Issei and take your power as my own. I am led to believe that your power will help me grow as a Dragon Caller."

The Red Dragon Emperor's eyes narrowed as his face took a look of deep thought leaving Naruto standing there silently. Suddenly there was a flicker of realization that passed through the great beast's eyes. Now it all made sense for the dragon in regards that he was able to sense a growing draconic power in the boy. **"That explains why I can sense the power of a Dragon growing inside of you. It is even starting to manifest in your appearance because you are a Dragon Caller." **

Naruto looked at the dragon curiously as he wondered what the dragon meant by that because as far as he knew aside from the wings and strong internal energy he had not gained much else and according to Ddraig he would be eventually. "What do you mean it is showing up in my appearance?"

"**Take a step closer and look into my eye Naruto so you may see what I am seeing." **Ddraig requested as he lowered his head even more so he could be at eye level with the blonde. With his large, emerald eye opened wide Naruto would be able to see his own reflection and see what he was talking about.

Sensing no malice or ill intent in Ddraig's voice Naruto decided to trust him and took that step forward peering into the dragon's one large eye with both of his own. The blonde was shocked to find that instead of his standard round pupils his were slanted like that of a reptile. "W-What my eyes aren't like this back out there!" Naruto cried out in shock referring to the real world and not this Dreamscape. "Wait a minute how did you know that I was a Dragon Caller?" Naruto asked already forgetting his slight ocular change that only seemed to happen in this place.

Ddraig waited until Naruto took a step back so each of them could have their own personal space before he started off. **"Of course I know what a Dragon Caller is. Any dragon should have some kind of knowledge on that and if not they are fools. A Dragon Caller was the man who worked with two Godly Dragons and a Soldier of the Obelisk long before even Great Red or Ophis were even roaming this dimension." **

'Wow I guess what Kisara said about almost very Dragon having some kind of pull to a Dragon Caller.' Naruto said to himself as he took in everything Ddraig had said to him and how proud he sounded about it made Naruto smile slightly. "Wait so you are going to believe me just like that? And who are Great Red and Ophis?"

Ddraig couldn't help but laugh at the naivety Naruto held towards the world of Dragons but that was okay because the Dragon knew that the hole in his knowledge could be easily filled with time. For now though he decided he would help Naruto grow into what the legends said he could become. **"Of course I believe you because no one else could do what you are doing right now by coming into this place. As for those two… we can discuss them later."**

"Before we start I want to ask you something Ddraig. Why are you helping me, we only just met and all? Is it because I am this Dragon Caller?" Naruto asked ready to judge the Dragon and its reasons for doing this all depending on how he answered this question.

"**No, that is not the only reason, Humans may think they are good at hiding things but their eyes tell all and your eyes tell a story. Your eyes tell me that despite all the hardships cast upon you by your fellow man when you were a child and even now you still wish to protect them. Your pride as a Human and Dragon will not allow you to submit to the desires of other races. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a Dragon that is The Dragon you are."**

Naruto smiled at the words of encouragement given to him by the much older Dragon finding it nice to find another being that had his back along with Kisara. Nodding his head to the words spoken he knew any kind of power had some kind of drawback to it. "How do we do this then?"

"**Put your dominant hand inside of my mouth." **Ddraig made his odd request while wearing the most serious expression a Dragon could have on their face. Naruto stared at Ddraig blankly for a few moments before he screamed out of nowhere. The sudden action made the Dragon both flinch and sweat drop at the very girly sounding scream.

"What the Hell Ddraig! I thought we got off on the right foot but now you want to eat my right hand!?"

Ddraig watched flatly as Naruto continued to shout about how he couldn't believe that he (Ddraig) would do something like this just so he could have a meal. Now while it was amusing to the Dragon for the first few moments it got annoying after that. Having enough of Naruto's panic Ddraig let his tail come forth and it swatted Naruto into the ground lightly. But Ddraig's lightly was more than enough to bring quite the bit of pain to Naruto's body as he was knocked face first into the ground. "Ouch…" Naruto muttered weakly into the dirt even the whiskered teen's face was plastered in dirt thanks to Ddraig's love tap.

"**Hmm, I didn't think that would actually work… Anyway listen to me before you start to freak out again! I told you to place your hand in my mouth because long ago my body was destroyed in a battle with my rival and because of that God placed my soul in the Boosted Gear. The gear itself is a gauntlet hence the whole hand thing. Got it?" **Ddraig watched with a satisfied smirk as Naruto raised his hand and gave him a thumbs up with his face still in the that the right hand he brought up was the dominant one the red dragon lurched forward and closed his maw around Naruto's wrist and hand.

Naruto had managed to get to his feet despite the Dragon hanging from his arm but soon found himself on his knees in pain as a wave of potent energy started to intertwine itself in the blue eyed teen's body. Naruto could feel his own energy spiking around him wildly as Ddraig infused his own Draconic power into his body. Panting heavily Naruto opened one eye to see that Ddraig had released him but was starting to disappear. "W-What?" Was the intelligent reply Naruto was able to muster as his body fought to recover from the immense pain that was just dropped on it.

"**Do not worry Naruto my representation is just relocating itself inside of you. That is all." **Ddraig said calmly getting Naruto exhale thinking he had someone jacked up the process of the extraction. Standing up Naruto nodded his head but had a question for the fading red dragon that was just itching to be asked.

"Ddraig are you okay with Issei dying because I am taking you out of him?" Naruto asked frowning again at the subject of his extraction directly leading to the death of the brown haired pervert. The blonde just knew this whole thing would be hanging over his head for the next few weeks before he could even think about forgiving himself.

"**To be honest I am not really bothered. It's not like I really got to know the kid but I trust your descision to do what you did and you need to as well. If every time that you need to make descision you start doubting yourself then we will fail." **As Ddraig gave Naruto his parting advice he disappeared as did Naruto and the landscape around where the two once were.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately sighed as he removed his hand from Issei's body as it slowly started to lose its color and warmth. Just before Naruto was allowed to fall into the mess that were his emotions he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Looking up and over his shoulder Naruto was relieved to see the smiling face of Kisara. It was just a comfort to see a familiar face in this time of confusion. Helping the blonde up Kisara was surprised when Naruto enclosed her in an embrace, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Smiling sadly Kisara returned the hug with her own warm embrace as she felt the shaking get even worse. Despite all of that Naruto only allowed a single tear to escape from his blue eye while the pupil shifted from slit to circle a few times before settling back to the original circle. Kisara just allowed Naruto to use her steady presence to help quell the conflicting emotions he was going through at having taken a life, especially an innocent life. The two stood there hugging for a few moments before Naruto pulled back his blue eyes dulled slightly but still with the small shine she knew them to have.

Glancing down at the whiskered teen's wrist Kisara smiled seeing that the entire thing was a success because on Naruto's wrist was a gauntlet. Going up the majority of his arm was what appeared to be crimson, red dragon scales that lead up to a green glowing gem inside the center of what covered the back of his hand and just then Naruto's fingers were covered by spikes to prevent them from taking injury. Naruto's voice was what shook her from her thoughts and inspection of the _Sacred Gear_. "So this is the Boosted Gear."

Naruto brought his right arm in front of his face so he could examine the Gear for himself his eyes getting mesmerized by the odd glow of the gem for a single moment. Naruto waved his arm a bit to see if his movement was hampered and the tanned blonde was glad to find out that it wasn't. He could even retract and call the spikes on the end of his fist at will so he could touch something if the need arose. "It looks totally badass but it seems like I can't bring this into the school building it would totally freak people out." Naruto said with a mirthful chuckle at the image of seeing people run away from him.

'**I think I can help you out with that Partner. You see I am sure you have realized that my power is separate from your own. Even though this is the case you can still control it freely so all you need to do is cut the flow of my energy to your arm and it will vanish." **For a single moment Naruto showed surprise when Ddraig's voice rang on the inside of his head before he tried to do what the crimson dragon had explained for him.

Closing his eyes for a moment he searched out for Ddraig's energy and found it to be a crimson color while his own was blue like the sea which made it easy to distinguish which was his and which was Ddraig's. Honing in on that energy Naruto managed to make the flow retreat and no sooner than that did the Boosted Gear fade away like it was never there in the first place. 'Thanks for the tip there…Partner.' Naruto thought with a toothy grin one which Ddraig was matching in Naruto's Dreamscape.

Taking one last look at Issei Naruto turned around with a remorseful look on his face the blonde then marched back to his home with a somber frown on his whiskered face. 'I am really sorry Issei but I need to make sure this power doesn't harm innocents. I hope you can understand wherever you are.'

Kisara watched as Naruto walked off with a small frown since she really did feel for Naruto but she needed to push him into this kind of thing because there was no doubt in her mind that there would be many more situations just as stressful as this first descision. Kisara turned to Issei's lifeless corpse with two glowing spots on her fingers. "I am sorry but your life was necessary for Naruto to learn the truth of this world. Goodbye, **Double White Lightning**." Two blasts of her holy lightning surged through the boy's body before frying him completely leaving only a pile of ash that would soon be dispersed by a quick gust of wind.

* * *

Shemhazai sat behind his desk with his fingers laced together in front of his face his eyes set in a firm look that conveyed the authority that he had in Grigori, the Fallen Angel association. Under his gaze he watched as the four Fallen Angels before him started to grow even more uncomfortable than they were before since they were specifically called into the Vice Governor General's office. It was no secret that Shemhazai was the second in command and that he had just as much authority as the Commander General, Azazel himself. The only times he bent was when Azazel himself would ask for something since they were best friends and he was extremely loyal.

The first Fallen Angel standing in front of him was an attractive young woman whose black hair fell down to her wide hips that only emphasized her violet eyes even more. Her short, black dress was paired with a small, light purple top to only bring more attention to her attractive body as many Fallen had done. This girl was the Fallen Angel known as Raynare who was only a single paired Fallen Angel which meant she had one pair of wings.

Next to Raynare was another woman a good few inches taller than her with navy colored hair that fell to her lower back. She too was extremely attractive with her brown eyes and large bust that was covered with a trench coat and small under shirt. A black miniskirt that matched with her heels along with the golden necklace around her neck completed her wardrobe. This was another single pair Fallen Angel, Kalawarner.

Standing next to her was a much shorter blonde girl with her hair in two short ponytails that went off to the side. Her blue eyes trying to find anywhere but those of her superior as she played with the frill of her maid dress bottom. The blonde girl was dressed in a gothic Lolita maid uniform that could have someone easily led to think she was some kind of cosplayer. To top off the servant look was the gem embedded collar and thigh high white socks. She was known to be Millet.

To end the group of Fallen Angels was a middle age looking man with short black hair and deep blue eyes. With his pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt the man wore a matching ascot with black pants and shoes. The final touch was the black fedora resting on the top of his head. This of course was the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek.

"You four have been called here because Azazel has a mission that he wants you to take for the organization." Shemhazai said after clearing his throat capturing the attention of all four but only Raynare and Dohnaseek appeared to be truly excited about the whole thing something he noted but didn't comment on. "Your four are being sent to investigate the town known as Kuoh in Japan for the source of an unknown power Azazel has said he experienced while in the area." The Vice Governor General said making sure to watch all four of them with each word he said to make sure they were paying attention because he would not be repeating himself.

Kalawarner and Millet shared an intrigued glance before they turned their attention back towards Shemhazai while Raynare and Dohnaseek remained completely focused. "However you need to be very cautious because there are two Devil Heiresses in that area both of which are related to one of the Maou." Before any of the lesser Fallen Angels could get their own ideas Shemhazai leveled them with his own magical power getting them all to shake since he didn't want to knock them out.

"I will only say this once, if any of you attack any of the Devils in that area and I hear about it the only thing coming your way will be a swift **DEATH!**" Shemhazai threatened them allowing his magical power to spike momentarily bringing the lesser Fallen Angels to their knees gasping for air. Normally he wouldn't be so lording with his power but he needed to make sure that they didn't start a war that could possibly wipe out the Fallen Angels. With his piece said the Vice Governor General motioned for them to leave which they did so gladly.

Dohnaseek was the last of the small group to leave the room so no one was able to catch sight of the massive grin he was wearing as he left the room, the brim of his fedora covering his eyes as he walked down the expansive hall. 'That bastard Shemhazai sure is tough but not nearly as powerful as Kokabiel-sama. Kokabiel-sama promised if we kill one of those Heiresses then we shall be brought into a glorious war! Then I can prove my might once and for all!'

Shemhazai waited until the door was closed before he released a tired sigh quickly accompanied by him slumping back into his chair. Running his hand through his hair the powerful Fallen Angel's eyes lazily panned over to the shadows in the corner of his office. "For someone with only four wings your ability to remain undetected is truly remarkable." Shemhazai said as he waited for the person to come out of the shadows. 'I know I won't be admitting how much trouble I have sometimes when I try to detect her. Then again they don't call her the _Shadow Angel_ for no reason.'

Out from the shadows stepped a beautiful woman with turquoise shaded eyes and blonde hair that was put up in a bun with a black streak running along the bun and the hair that fell from both sides of her face. The woman was dressed in a modest white jacket that covered her gorgeous body since she didn't need it in her line of work. Her pants were also a beautiful shade of white that could make someone wonder how she could hide herself so well. And as Shemhazai had said she had two pairs of Fallen Wings. "You called for me Shemhazai-sama?"

"Yes I would like for you to use your special talents to not only monitor the group of Fallen being sent to Kuoh but the new source of power there as well. Under no circumstances are you meant to interfere with what happens. Do you understand Lira?" Shemhazai asked as he started to go over yet another batch of reports that Azazel had pawned off on him so he could go fishing.

Lira nodded although that her better could not see it before she gave her answer to his question. "It shall be done." Then in a very illusive act the woman vanished into the shadows and just like that her very presence was completely gone.

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Not Sona Either: **_As you have read here Naruto said no to Sona as well much to some of your displeasure I am sure. If you have failed to notice this I am building Naruto to be very proud of his Human blood something he believes (And correctly so) that the Devils can never understand!_

**Non DxD Stuff: **_I won't tell you when more of the other side of this story will be coming because it goes against my thoughts on how an author should work but just know that it is coming._

**Naruto's Strength: **_I hinted it here but Naruto is still not more powerful than either Akeno or Rias and Devils of that stature but he is getting there and rapidly! Even more so with the Boosted Gear added in._

**Pharaoh: **_I think I want to use the Pharaoh in some fashion in this story but I am not sure if they will be his memories or something else but just stay on reading and you'll find out eventually._

* * *

**AN: Holy snap Matt did you really kill Issei? Yup, I sure did and now here comes some form of backlash I am sure but I will try to explain before you review me as a hater Let me just clear my throat first! Erm!**

**Okay Issei and Naruto are very much alike in character so to have both running in the same story means that one becomes relegated to insignificance while the other continues on to get what they can. I remember reading that someone said in their story that Naruto and Issei can't exist in the same story and I am of the same mind on this!**

**There I explained my thoughts so I hope you don't drill into me but it will probably happen anyways so whatever I'll just grab a fire extinguisher or something. Any who leave a review and have a nice night! Ja Ne! -Matt**


	5. Innocence In A World Of Corruption

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story from Naruto, High School DxD or Yu-Gi-Oh so don't try and pin me with all that silly legal nonsense. Got it? Good.

Don't forget to check the Review Response section at the end of the chapter!

* * *

The Dragon Caller

* * *

"Naruto you killed me…" A haunting whisper whirled around Naruto's body as he continued to try and hurry down the path of the park to get back to his home. He knew who that voice belonged to but he hoped that ignoring it would discourage it from speaking to him any longer. Glancing to his left and right Naruto could only see the trees on both sides of him and what he swore was a moving shadow. Naruto saw the turn that would lead to his street and picked up his pace but to his growing horror he found himself back at the park bench from last night.

Growing even more nervous about what was happening the whiskered blonde continued to stare at the bench almost like he could hear it ridiculing him for the decision he made. The blonde shook his head furiously trying to expel those negative thoughts from his mind as he sprinted down the path back to the turn. Just as he was about to make the turn the voice spoke again obviously not giving up despite being ignored. "You killed me Naruto for power. You killed an innocent human to further yourself just like a selfish Devil. Are you really any better than them Naruto?"

Naruto turned around abruptly hoping to catch sight of the brown haired pervert like in the way one would catch someone doing something behind their back. However the only thing Naruto could see was the same surroundings he had seen three times already with no sign of the voice that questioned his convictions and intentions. As much as this fake Issei voice was angering him Naruto could not find it in him to yell back at the voice of the teenager whose life he took away. Then it hit the blue eyed Dragon Caller and that was what if the dismembered voice was correct in its assessment.

"Oh are you actually regretting what you did Naruto? Did you actually think about what this would do to my family and loved ones or did you conveniently forget about them because you yourself don't have anyone who would notice if you returned or not?" Naruto winced at the bitterness behind Issei's voice and when there was a strangled sob of a woman's voice coming out of the woods surrounding him it made the blonde feel like he was drowning in a sea of despair while breaking his resolve at the same time. He even went so far as to cover his ears with his palms in hopes he could keep the sounds from his senses.

"Don't try to deafen yourself Naruto. You brought this on yourself… now turn around." Issei's voice commanded but Naruto was having none of it and shook his head defiantly. Pushing his palms harder against his ears thinking it was a matter of effort that caused the failure of blocking out the sound. "Turn around you murder!" Issei asserted himself a bit more aggressively this time and Naruto felt some unseen force slowly turning his head so he could look behind him no matter how much he didn't want to. In his panic Naruto didn't even think about closing his eyes until it was too late not that he thought it would work.

Naruto's blue eyes widened even further when he came face to face with the Issei only this face was the face he was wearing when Naruto walked away from his corpse last night. He could see the pale, ghostly white hue of his skin and the very slight frown on the boy's face. Hurrying to get away from the sight Naruto stumbled backwards and fell on his rear crawling back. Then the face began to speak scaring Naruto to no end. "Look at the sight you caused. Look because no one will ever see me again because you thought you had the right to kill me by taking the Boosted Gear!"

Naruto looked to the ground in a desperate attempt to forget what was just burnt into his eyes sadly for the blonde it wasn't that easy. The tanned teen continued to mumble 'I'm Sorry' over and over which only amused the floating head. The head laughed a very empty hollow laugh that made Naruto cringe. Issei's face sunk back into the darkness while Naruto was looking down at the ground. When the Red Dragon Caller finally realized that everything went silent he looked up with the growing hope that he was freed from this dreadful nightmare. Standing up Naruto quickly checked his surroundings awhile backing up which had him fall back into a seated position on the bench.

"Look at the _man_ who wants to become the Guardian and Representative of the human race as he cowers in fear and guilt. Yes, with you representing us we will be conquered and enslaved in no time. Oh joy, oh joy…" The voice began to sing out like it was a song meant to be sung on a certain holiday further mocking Naruto who watched the head float around him like a satellite as it continued to rip Naruto's confidence that he had made the right decision away layer by layer. Naruto couldn't take it any longer and stood up forcing the head to back away and stop its constant mocking.

"Stop it, stop it right now! You aren't real so just go away and find someone else to torture because I won't be manipulated so easily!" Naruto shouted finding some of that resolve at being mocked. The teen flared some of his Draconic power which was growing stronger almost immediately thanks to Ddraig's presence inside of him. Slowly cracks started to spread inside of Naruto's nightmare world and the park scene started to drain away like something as it was sucked inside of a black hole. And just like that Naruto's world went black.

* * *

Shooting awake with a loud gasp Naruto looked over to his alarm clock as it continued to buzz and ring in a purposefully annoying way so that it would wake him up. Tiredly moving his hand over to the clock Naruto pressed the snooze button before he felt a cold sweat dripping down both sides of his face. Slowly taking his hand the whiskered teen wiped the sweat away with a dazed expression on his sleepy face. Eventually Naruto was able to calm down his heart beat to a more normal rhythm, the effects of the nightmare all but gone, at least physically. "It was all just a nightmare?"

Naruto asked himself stupidly as he mechanically swung his legs from off his mattress so they could rest on the cold wood floor the sensation jolting Naruto into a slightly more aware state of consciousness. Walking over towards the mirror on his dresser Naruto's body was stiff from the tension put over his frame during his nightmare making it sound like he was stepping on glass as his joints popped all over. Naruto stared blankly into the mirror taking notice of nothing that was being reflected until he swore he saw a pair of glowing white eyes behind him but when he tried to focus on them they were gone.

With all of his thoughts revolving around what he thought he saw Naruto couldn't help but look at his eyes only to find a pair of heavy bags under them. "No doubt from the ridiculous amount of stress and lack of peaceful sleep and all in one night." Not that Naruto really cared for his outward appearance but the natural vitality of his Draconic energy started to repair the damage done to his skin making it look fresh and unblemished. Naruto watched the changes happen and shrugged his shoulders carelessly since he didn't really care if his appearance was attractive or ugly to others, he liked it just fine. Flashing himself the normal foxy grin he would give off Naruto nodded to himself though he could tell that his eyes would give him away to anyone skilled enough to read them, like Kisara.

After a quick shower the blond spent the rest of his free time just staring aimlessly out the window into his back yard until he saw it was time to go. Sighing Naruto checked Kisara's room before he left and found it to be empty of the person he was looking for as was the rest of the house which was odd but not unheard of. Ignoring the strange happening Naruto continued on to school looking just fine but on the inside still replaying what happened to him in that nightmare. The one thing that had him hooked was how it continued to play on his thoughts only making the experience seem even more real.

Naruto was vaguely aware that by the time he made it to the school the halls were already abandoned in favor of the classes that were now in session. Still the blonde didn't worry since as long as he got to class within the first ten minutes of it starting he would be marked on time and he knew the only people that would report his tardiness would be the Student Council members but he of course did his homework on them and knew that none of them had a free first period. Getting to the door of his first class Naruto sighed because he just wasn't sure what today would mean for him.

To the reflective blonde the school day past in the blink of an eye as he continuously found himself being drawn back into his thoughts and if his descision was the correct one and if he was the same as those who wanted him for his powers. Even as the final bell of the day went off Naruto remained sitting in his seat so silent that even the teacher didn't notice him as he took his leave for the day. 'Did I really make the right descision? Just because I have this old power inside of me does that make me qualified to decide on someone's life even if it means saving many others? Am I the evil one in all of this?'

Naruto was so out of it that he failed to notice that someone had walked up to him until that person put their hand on his stiff shoulder. Reacting immediately from being drawn out of his mind in a state of shock Naruto's hand shot out towards the throat of the person that touched him but he stopped short of touching the throat when he realized what he was doing out of instinct.

Akeno looked down at Naruto's hand and could see that there were small molecules of water dropping from his hand reminding her of the scalpel like technique he used to threaten both Kiba and Koneko and sighed internally when Naruto removed his hand from her trachea. Looking into Naruto's blue eyes she could see the conflict plaguing Naruto clear as day where others would be able to find nothing and somewhere in her heart that sight bothered her not that she particularly understood why she felt the way she did. Maybe it had to do with the mask she always wore that made something resonate inside of her.

"Ah sorry about that Akeno-san, I just kind of reacted to being surprised." Naruto admitted weakly as he grinned at Akeno closing his eyes momentarily to hide the flash of pain that went through him knowing he reacted so violently out of instinct. When he opened his eyes he could see Akeno looking at him with…concern? No, he knew that couldn't be right since she lead him into a trap in the Occult Research Club not even two weeks ago and hadn't said more than a hello to him since that incident. That of course lead him to wonder if that kindness on the roof was just a sham to get him to trust Akeno if only slightly.

The _Queen_ nodded her head slowly even if it was clear that there was something more to the whole situation than what Naruto was letting on. She knew it probably wasn't her place to pry in Naruto's matters but she felt like Naruto needed someone to help him with whatever burden he was dealing with and strangely enough Kisara wasn't around to be that extra pair of shoulders. However that was neither here nor there because she was on official business for her _King_ which meant that convincing Naruto to go back to the clubhouse alone nonetheless would be extremely difficult to say the least.

"Buchou has sent me to bring you to the clubhouse Naruto-san." Akeno said with a small smile in hopes that the innocent gesture would lower the guard that she was sure Naruto had put up around him. It was different for the raven haired beauty to not have a male practically groveling at her feet. That made Naruto an abnormality but also a welcomed surprise as someone who could not be so easily swayed from his beliefs. It made him a strong man in the sense of personality while his unknown power made him strong in capability. It made him someone that she couldn't help but been drawn towards.

Naruto stared at the smiling beauty with a blank face that was bordering on frowning making it clear that her attempt to ease Naruto's tested nerves had failed. The blonde couldn't believe that Rias thought it would be that easy as 'Come with me' and Naruto would go to somewhere where he was already ambushed once. Leaning back into his chair Naruto leveled the _Queen_ with an intensive glare that did nothing to remove the pleasant smile on her pretty face. "Tell me Akeno-san, are you just going to lead me into another trap if I decide to trust you? You know like last time?"

To Akeno's credit the only sign she showed that Naruto's truthful words bothered her was the momentary downturn of her lips. The frown vanished just as quickly as it came replaced by a more neutral expression. She knew that she couldn't show any emotions to Naruto and risk giving the savvy blonde an advantage in this situation that was quickly breaking down from a conversation to a negotiation. Now that didn't mean that she couldn't be honest with the blonde she was so close to being friends with. "Naruto I really didn't want to do that but it was Rias' orders and as my _King_ I can't disobey her orders."

"Okay then it has been established that a servant can't go against their master but then again that is to be expected. Then you really should have no problem with telling me what her desires are this time." Naruto drawled on with a grin that made Akeno tense slightly since it seemed like he had a backup plan. The raven haired Devil wouldn't be swayed so easily and opened her mouth to try and use sweeter words to describe what Rias wanted than was necessary but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Oh and since I am alone this time if I even think that you are lying I will use my abilities to destroy this part of the school which will not only draw supernatural beings but people as well. Choose what you say carefully or else your covers will be blown because you will need to use your own powers to protect yourself." Naruto's sly grin had Akeno frown momentarily at his lack of trust even if she knew it was well founded. The _Queen_ knew she couldn't risk Naruto causing so much collateral damage so it had to be the truth.

Akeno quickly put back on her welcoming smile that Naruto still did not respond positively to which the Devil of course noted. She didn't think that the decent start to their relationship would be hurt so fast because of Rias' lack of planning something she blamed on her _King's _spoiled nature which she got from a life of nobility, even she knew she spoiled Rias. Then there was Naruto who wouldn't bend his knee just because they smiled at him with some sweet words it was something Rias never encountered. "Buchou has extended an offer to join the Occult Research Club but not her Peerage. She would like to hear your answer in person."

Blue eyes peered challengingly into violet ones searching for any sign of deceit that could possibly be grasped but there was nothing there to find. Letting go of a quiet sigh Naruto's facial expression softened which made Akeno smile gently. Both Akeno and Naruto believed that the eyes couldn't lie no matter who you were so if the eyes told of sincerity then chances were that they would believe in what they saw. "Fine I will give your Master an answer but do not betray me again Akeno or things may get dangerous." Naruto made no mistake in threatening her letting his power spike for a moment catching Akeno off guard.

Shaking off the feeling of bewilderment that spread over her at Naruto's sudden display of power Akeno took Naruto by the hand smiling. She pulled him from his chair and proceeded to lead him towards the Occult Research Clubhouse. Naruto blinked a few times as he was pulled on by the unexpected strength of the female Devil. The whiskered teen looked down to where his and Akeno's hands were linked in an affectionate gesture thinking about a few things having to do with the batch of Devils in the school. They were each very odd and seemed to have small quirks in their personality that were covered up by the outer appearance but as someone who could care less about that stuff Naruto could see the flaws.

'Her hand is really soft… but none of those thoughts right now! If Gremory is offering me a spot in her club that means she wants me around her Peerage this way she will have more chances to try and convince me to join her more than likely. I can use that to my advantage however. Being around her will give me a pipeline of supernatural information in the area and the world.' Naruto thought grinning internally as he used the Devil that was attempting to use him with no qualms he may add. There was no reason to feel pity manipulating a manipulator at least not in the blonde's eyes. It was a form of poetic justice.

* * *

Akeno and Naruto entered the old building and the pair immediately caught the attention of those in the room. Rias who was reading a book while sitting behind the desk towards the back of the room cocked one of her delicate, red eyebrows at the scene. Kiba and Koneko who were having a quiet conversation on one of the couches inside of the room stopped and looked at the two, one curious the other blankly. Naruto ignored the looks he and Akeno were being sent and took note that they left a couch open and this couch had its back to the window which meant that unlike last time he had a means of escape if the need to do so came up.

Rias coughed into her hand getting Naruto to focus back in on her something that her Devilish nature thirsted for. The red haired heiress sent her _Queen_ and guest a smile that was twinkling with mirth as she focused in on the fact that both still had their hands interlocked. "Oh my Akeno, I didn't think you would be so bold with Uzumaki-san when I asked yo to bring him here."

Naruto and Akeno both blushed lightly when realization came as they removed their hands from the others not even really noticing that they were still holding hands, it just didn't register to either that there was something wrong with it. Akeno quickly walked towards her _King _smiling not bothered a bit by her _King's _attempt at teasing her. Naruto simply strolled towards the empty couch and took a seat there waiting to hear from his hostess.

"It's is nice to see you again Uzumaki-san all things considering. I will be blunt with you so we don't waste any time with mundane stuff. I would like for you to join our club, of course that doesn't mean you are obligated to join my Peerage just the club." Rias had to offer this to the whiskered teen because even if she couldn't get a new servant she could never have too many powerful allies to help her if the situation called for it and Naruto was just that.

"I already thought about it on my way here so there is no need to draw this out with some kind of long winded discussion. I'll join your club Gremory-san. Thank you for having me." Naruto finished off bowing at the waist which was overall just plain awkward with him sitting down like he was.

Rias clapped her hands together smiling showing just how happy she was at how smoothly things were going compared to the debacle of a first meeting she and the group had with Naruto. Of course she had thought back on it and knew that she made one of the poorest first impressions in the history of the world and because of that she probably lost having any kind of trust with the blonde. "That is excellent news! Normally I would have my Peerage introduce themselves to you but we are kind of running late on dealing with a Stray in the area."

Rias chuckled nervously when Naruto stared at her dryly like she was some kind of moron but it was an honest mistake with all the things on her mind. Pushing back in her chair the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin stood up and walked into the center of the room with an easy going smile on her face. "You are more than welcome to come with us to see how we fight for future reference Naruto-san, if you'd like?"

The lounging teen hummed quietly as he mulled over the offer that was presented to him by the Peerage leader. While he didn't really feel like doing anything at the moment this was a good chance to see how a devil fought, well it was if this _Stray_ put up a big enough fight to make them show something new. Glancing at the waiting group of Devils Naruto eventually nodded his head earning him a round of smiles and one blank look from the youngest of the group.

That was when Kiba asked the question that was on his mind since he knew Naruto was not a Devil and therefore could not travel like they did. "Buchou, who will be the one making the seal for Naruto-san so that he can travel with us to the Stray's location?" Kiba being the polite, young Devil he was asked thinking of Naruto even when the elder blonde seemed to be disinterested in that matter himself. This inquiry had Koneko who was standing next to the pretty boy blonde nod softly wondering the same thing as the cat like girl bit down on the last remaining snack from the plate of treats that she had received before Naruto had even arrived.

Before Rias could even answer that question Akeno had crossed the distance between the rest of the group and Naruto with a bright, warm smile. Taking the Dragon Caller by the arm she pulled him up and the limb between her large assets making Naruto blush for just a moment at the feeling of her breasts wrapping around his upper arm. "Don't worry Naruto-kun your Akeno-chan will help you out! My, I take such good care of you don't I?" Akeno mused with an innocent but extremely chipper voice.

Naruto followed Akeno stride for stride as she continued to hold his arm to her chest not that he was going to be complaining about that anytime soon. The blonde couldn't help but smirk in amusement as Akeno pulled him into the massive Transportation seal where the rest of the group seemed to be going over some kind of strategy. "My Akeno-chan huh, well that's a new one." Naruto joked trying not to chuckle at the playful pout that the _Queen_ was sending his way almost too innocently.

"Of course Naruto-kun now that we are in the same club there is no more need for all those stuffy formal titles meant for old people!" Akeno chirped just as the seal started to glow brightly getting ready to send the group to where the Stray's location was last reported and Just before everyone vanished the last sound was Naruto's laughter and the unheard mumble from Koneko about weird Senpai.

* * *

When the group reappeared from the effects of the transport seal they were dropped off in front of a row of warehouses which gave Naruto reason to arch an eyebrow at the rather cliché spot to make a hideout of. Naruto moved to run his hand through his blonde locks but found that the arm it was attached to was firmly in between Akeno's assets. Naruto turned to look at Akeno who was looking back at him no doubt feeling his arm wiggle a bit in her grip. "Akeno I think you may need to let go of my arm if you are going be fighting this stray you are speaking of."

Akeno looked at the blonde appearing like she was about to decline the request made to her by the Dragon Caller but after a moment of thought she nodded with a small, sad frown that was quickly changed for a playful smirk. Hiding her mouth behind her hand in a very faux, shy gesture Akeno spoke under her breath so only Naruto would be able to hear her. "Fufufu it looks like he got away this time. That's okay I just need to take my time. He won't get away." Naruto felt a shiver travel down his spine at the way she had said that which was in a very suggestive statement.

"I agree with you Naruto-san. Akeno leave him alone we need to focus on eliminating the Stray as were the orders we received." Rias chided her _Queen _who just brushed off the weak scolding with a pleasant smile and a giggle which brought a tic mark to Rias' forehead at how her childhood friend just brushed her off like so.

Eventually the group managed to get back into a more serious way of operating and began to walk towards the massive door to the warehouse that was open inviting them into the darkness inside. Naruto who was walking slightly behind Akeno and Rias with Kiba and Koneko folded his hands behind the back of his head not showing much concern for this Stray as they put it. "Now that I am here… it is probably a good time to ask what a Stray is exactly."

Kiba who was subtly checking the areas around them in case the Stray tried to spring a sneak attack on his _King_ so he would be ready and alert if need be nodded slightly. He had to remind himself that Naruto was not raised with Devils and wouldn't know every facet of how their society worked. "A Stray is a Devil that once belonged to a Peerage but betrayed her/his Master in one way or another. The most common reason being for their freedom but on occasion you can find that there is a political reason behind a betrayal." Kiba admitted smiling at Naruto who nodded with a grateful smile on his face.

Despite his outer appearance of a smile Naruto couldn't help but find distaste in the way that Devils could so easily label someone like they did. It was another reason Naruto found that was pushing him away from ever considering Devilhood as an option. 'That kind of classifying seems flawed and in a big way. I am sure there are plenty Devils that deserve this title while at the same time there might be a Devil with more noble, acceptable reasons to seek freedom. It is like human law but to the most extreme degree.' Naruto continued to walk with the _Knight_ and _Rook_ lost in thought until they saw the two beauties in front of them stop short of entering the warehouse.

"What Kiba says it correct but then there are the kinds of Strays like this one that give any kind of Devil a bad name. It has been proven that this Stray, Viser who has been prowling many territories has started killing and eating humans to quench her own dark urges before moving to the next territory and continuing her vicious cycle and that is why we are here to cleanse this corruption." Rias spoke sternly even going so far as to put her hands on her hips showing just how serious she was.

Koneko who was to Naruto's left nodded her head in complete agreement with her _King's _words. The white haired girl never liked the term Stray or the kind of personalities they had because of the memories she had associated with the word. "Must be put down… painfully." Koneko added in quietly from her position next to the Dragon Caller.

This promise of pain brought an amused giggle from the _Queen _of the Peerage which she promptly hid behind her hand much like a maiden would. Akeno's violet eyes glanced down at her kohai with a small smile that just radiated amusement. "Fufufu it looks like our little Koneko-chan is turning into a sadist."

Naruto wasn't sure what the small first year said because her mumbling got much, much worst when Akeno teased her slightly in what Naruto guessed could be a show of an embarrassment but it was difficult for Naruto to tell since he still really didn't know the girl yet. Naruto could have sworn that he heard the word infectious in the string of muffled words as she pulled on her fingerless gloves which piqued his interest, the word not the gloves.

"Well standing out here talking about defeating Viser isn't going to actually get the job done so what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked sarcastically getting the group of Devils to focus in on the task at hand. Nodding the group made their way into the warehouse each person making sure to keep their guard up just in case there was a Stray lurking in the shadows.

As the group made its way further into the confines of the warehouse a voice echoed off the unfurnished walls of the warehouse making it sound as if the feminine voice was coming at them from every direction. The sudden sound of a voice in the warehouse that was just deathly silent put the entire group on alert not that it showed outwardly.** "Oh I smell something disgusting but there is also that exquisite smell at the same time." **

The Stray literally slithered out of the shadows casted by the walls showing her body to the group come to purge her. Her long black hair flowed down her exposed upper body, a completely exposed upper body, womanly assets and all. That beauty quickly vanished at the sight of four bestial legs each with sharp claws at the end of them paired with a long, snake like tail that was coiled up on the ground.

Rias took one purposefully long stride so she stood in front of the group catching the Stray's attention. The red head was just producing a natural charisma that she picked up on by living and growing up around so many important figures in the Underworld. Her pretty face was currently set up in an intense frown. "Stray Devil Viser you have broken the cherished bond of servant and King and now you must be judged. I hope that you are ready."

Viser started to laugh manically finding the threat by the little girl in front of her laughable at best with no real fear of the threat being carried out. Her hands slid up the skin of her stomach to her breasts where she began to fondle them vigorously obviously having no problem displaying such exhibitionist qualities. **"Shut up slut, I'll paint the walls red with your dirty blood to match that pretty little head of hair you have!"**

"I never thought I would find a female that had that much perversion stored up inside her! Maybe there is something to that whole Devils are in tuned with some Sins more than others thing?" Naruto's curious musing from the back of the group went unanswered due to the Devils focusing on their job. This was a good thing because a surge of regret passed through his blue eyes seeing the perverted Devil reminded him of Issei which was still an unresolved topic inside of his heart. The whiskered blonde hoped with all his heart that all he needed to get over his actions was time, he really did.

The Occult Research club all tensed when they saw two magical seals appear in front of each of Viser's nipples not a one of them surprised by this ability. The deformed Devil's laughter got louder and more deranged and then two beams of yellow energy shot out of her nipples. Rias and Akeno easily maneuvered out of the way of the straight forward attack while Kiba created a sword deflecting the attack with his sword. Naruto watched from the rear as the beams of energy deteriorated the building's structure showing off its acidic nature. Naruto let out a quiet whistle intrigued at the variety of powers Devils seemed to possess.

Rias looked back at the sight of where the last attack hit with an unimpressed stare that she turned around and gave to Viser, infuriating the exhibitionist Devil. The crimson haired heiress knew this would be a quick mission if that was all the Stray had at her disposal. "Kiba, go!"

Kiba nodded with a dutiful smile before creating a second sword and disappearing for a moment reappearing at Viser's side undetected by the crazy monster. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at his fellow blonde seeing that he was holding back on speed even when they fought for real. The blonde swordsman pulled his sword out and delivered critical slash that took Viser's arm off.

Rias didn't even look behind her to get a view of Naruto as she evaluated her _Knight's _handiwork with a pleased smirk. It was an impressive display especially when she needed to convince Naruto to join her. "Knights are the pieces of the Evil Piece Set that greatly enhance the target's speed and reflexes making them perfect for quick but critically damaging attacks. That is the reason they often choose blades as their weapon of choice."

Naruto was not really listening to the explanatory Devil either because the arm of Viser that had since been cleaved off was still on the ground writhing catching his interest for the moment. The whiskered half-Human only tuned in near the end where Rias explained _Knights_ often preferred blades as their weapon. 'Wow she is still trying to give me a sales pitch about joining her after all that happened? She must not be told no very often.'

Kiba walked past Koneko giving her the silent nod that she returned before silently making her way towards Viser as the deformed Devil's body started to undergo a transformation of sorts. The Stray's chest and front suddenly opened up like a pair of very dangerous jaws that would belong to some kind of frenzied beast and they were targeting the first year. With a ferocious roar Viser rushed forward and clamped her jaw around Koneko who didn't move a muscle. Naruto arched an eyebrow wondering how everyone was so calm but he figured he'd be silent and figure out. There was no need for him to freak out and make an ass of himself.

"Koneko-chan is my Rook which means she had enhanced strength and endurance. Something like this weak, little Stray won't be able to put a scratch on her." Rias said confidently smiling at the site where the young girl was last seen. When Naruto looked that way too he could see Koneko standing there almost looking bored as she held the jaws open with her hands. Letting the jaw snap shut Koneko punched the teeth making them shatter and Viser cry out in pain. The _Rook_ didn't stop there because next she threw the Stray into the air before hitting the falling Viser with a sidekick sending the grotesque Devil into a stone pillar.

Koneko walked towards Kiba and stood there next to him a little ways off from where Naruto was observing everything without ever saying a word. Rias sent Akeno a nod telling her that it was her turn which brought an excited smile to the raven haired beauty's face. When Akeno got closer the Stray's face curved into a sickening grin. **"Y-You may kill me but not before I kill that blonde Human over there!" **

The entire Occult Research Club looked over to Naruto in a panic wondering just what the Stray had tried with their newest member but when they looked over the sighed with heavy relief because Naruto was staring down at the arm Kiba had cut off with a look of disgust. The arm appeared to be completely dehydrated to the point where it looked like a thin layer of shriveled skin covering bones. Naruto's eyes were cold and calculating before he looked up showing the others a grin. "Hey Akeno-chan, would you do me a favor and make sure that Viser suffers a bit for that cowardly assault?" Naruto asked his hidden sadistic side leaking out ever so slightly.

Akeno's violet eyes had the same kind of sadistic twinkle in them that Naruto's were displaying getting Rias to internally groan wondering if she could handle two sadists. Akeno gave Naruto a sweet smile and a nod before she turned around to Viser that smile of hers taking a dangerous tinge to it. "Attacking my friend like that Viser was such a bad thing. It seems that you have not been taught any manners yet. I can't let you go on like that without any kind of punishment."

A surge of lightning started to make its way around both of Akeno's hands as she directed them at the downed and incapacitated form of Viser. With a wave of her hand lightning bolts started to dance down each one striking Viser making the Stray cry out in pain as her body convulsed with each strike. Akeno's smile grew wider as a healthy blush grew across her face as Viser's cries of anguish got even louder. Akeno seeing her foe's stare, which was hateful, whispered out suggestively getting ready to attack once again. "Ah you are still alive are you? That's good because now I can deliver even more punishment!"

Rias could only sigh seeing that her _Queen _was going into a sort of frenzy and she walked towards Akeno so she could make sure she stopped. When she moved away Naruto said something out loud that both Rias and Akeno missed. "Hmm Akeno-chan is really hot when she is like that." Naruto's statement brought a nervous chuckle to the lips of Kiba who had moved closer to Naruto after Viser's desperate attack for insurance.

Naruto watched with rapt attention when he saw a sphere of some kind of red and black energy growing in Rias' hand so much so that he tuned out the banter that was going on between Rias and the Stray. The Dragon Caller's eyes widened perceptibly when he saw the attack completely obliterated the runaway Devil leaving only a dark scorch mark on the warehouse floor. Rias turned around to face the group smiling joyfully seeing that everything went without a hitch and everyone was safe. "Mission complete everyone! Now then it's time to head back to the Club, need a ride Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at Rias and shook his head slightly while waving his hand since he felt like it was time for him to head home for the night. He had seen what he had come to see and now it was time to see if he could catch a good night's sleep. "Nah, I think I am just going to head home and turn in for the night."

Akeno quickly formulated a plan to try and fluster the blonde before he left and who knows what could go down if it went as she hoped it would. Tilting her head to the side innocently the raven haired _Queen_ sent Naruto a seemingly innocent smile. If he said yes she would get to see where the mysterious blonde lived and would get to spend some more time with him. "Would you like me to walk you home Naruto-kun, maybe have a sleepover?"

Now that the whiskered enigma was a part of the same club as she was Akeno had no problem trying to embarrass him with her flirtatious teasing since more often than not it would lead to a amusing talk and if he accepted one of these days then things would get really interesting for sure. Her smile brightened even further when it appeared to her that Naruto was thinking about it.

"Sorry Akeno-chan but you have to take me out for a nice dinner first before you can see my home. Guess I am just old fashioned like that." Naruto said completely in jest while laughing at the small pout that had taken place on Akeno's face. He figured this would be a good time to take off before Akeno could manage to fluster him with the combination of her advances and attractive body.

* * *

Naruto trudged on down the sidewalk that was thankfully empty as he made his way to school for the day. It had been a few weeks since Naruto had joined up with the Occult Research Club and went out with them to remove the stray. Since that day his relationships with each member has been growing, each at a different pace of course. He and Rias were nothing more than acquaintances. Even with all of her efforts to try and earn back some of his trust Naruto just couldn't forget so easily. Koneko was another person his relationship hadn't grown much with either but that was mostly because of her quiet nature but Naruto liked to think there was a mutual respect between the two.

He and Kiba started to hit it off after the few times where they talked briefly about any number of daily topics. It was nice for both blondes because neither really had another male friend they could go to with something. For Naruto specifically Kiba was helping him train against speed something Kiba was glad to help out with. They had tired teaching Naruto how to handle a blade properly but it was clear that it just wasn't Naruto's thing. The blonde had grown even closer to Akeno during this time where the two could be found talking and laughing as they shared stories about many things. Akeno was even comfortable with pressing her lovely body against Naruto any time she could, successfully managing to fluster Naruto more often than not.

Of course Kisara had come back during that time from whatever it was she was doing, something Naruto did not ask about knowing that if it was important Kisara would tell him sooner rather than later. He did know that Kisara would be doing that a few more times for the foreseeable future like right now for instance where she would be away from him. Initially when Naruto told his housemate of his descision regarding Rias and her Peerage she was getting ready to scold him for such a risky choice; that was until she learned of his reasoning. That was when she reluctantly agreed that Naruto had made a smart, tactical descision. Information was key no matter whom or what you were that was undeniable.

There was one thing that Naruto had yet to mention to anyone over the past few weeks and that was his nightmares. Over the past fourteen days they seemed to come back every other day and repeat what he had experienced on that first night. Now they may not have been as nerve wrecking as the first time but it did stop him from moving on to the point where he had not even bothered training with the _Boosted Gear_ because it reminded him of his guilt. Thankfully his Draconic vitality kept people from noticing the sleep deprivation he was going through.

The blonde was so focused on his own thoughts he missed the girl that he walked right into until he felt the smaller person bump into him with a small 'Oomph'. Acting on instinct Naruto reached out and grabbed the person he bumped into and pulled them in trying to hold the person up but perhaps he put too much strength into it because he could feel someone's face resting against his chest.

Being the curious person he was Naruto looked down to see who he had inadvertently pulled into a hug. In his arms was a girl that appeared to be a year younger than him with long blonde hair that went down her back and a pair of green eyes that were showing confusion as to what she was looking at. Her teal Nun robes had a white accent at the top and concealed a satchel that he could feel was slung around her hip. He did take note of the silver cross that was hanging from her neck; it fit the girl for some reason in Naruto's opinion.

As amusing as it was for Naruto to watch as the seemingly clueless blonde Nun as she tried to figure out was going on he did have things to do. When the elder blonde cleared his throat the young woman seemed to realize she was being held by someone looking up green eyes met blue eyes for a few moments. Uttering a small 'Eep' a furious, embarrassed blush spread across the girl's features as she stepped back out of the spontaneous embrace. Her eyes made their way to the ground where both could see her travel bag was on the ground probably because of the soft collision.

Feeling bad for making this nice looking girl drop her bags Naruto bent down and picked up her bag for her and held it out for her with an apologetic smile. The blonde looked at Naruto's hand and took the bag from his hand with a grateful smile. "A-Ah thank you for your kindness Sir!"

Naruto heard the words rolling off of her tongue an arched an eyebrow at the girl who was still trying to get her stuff back in order. If he wasn't mistaking the language he could have sworn the girl had just spoken Italian to him here in Japan which was different. Naruto thanked his deceased mother for having such an interest in Italian culture finding it to be passionate or something like that but nonetheless he learned to speak the language because of her. "There is no need to thank me Sister." Naruto replied back in Italian using the word sister to describe her as a Nun seeing what she was wearing.

'Oh someone who can speak Italian like me! I was afraid that when the red haired man gave me the tickets and this assignment that I would get lost but now I can ask for his help!' The girl thought her smile growing even brighter and more innocent when she heard Naruto return her foreign speech. "You can speak Italian too! That's odd for someone here in Japan to be able to do! Ah I hope that wasn't rude, my name is Asia Argento by the way."

The Red Dragon Caller chuckled as he watched Asia go from happy to thoughtful to apologetic then back to happy all in less than a minute. She seemed innocent enough definitely fitting for a Nun but she seemed to have an odd streak in her as well. It surely was different from the people he was used to dealing with. It was a very refreshing change of pace considering he always had to worry about an ulterior motive from those around him. "Yeah my Mother was hooked on the Italian culture so when was I kid we visited Italy where I picked up the language. It's nice to meet you Asia my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki! I hope I am not imposing but could you perhaps show me to the local Church? I just got to this town and I am kind of lost you see." Asia said timidly poking her fingers together which only made her cuteness soar in Naruto's eyes. Now he fully trusted the fact that Asia was an innocent girl who he could trust but maybe she was a bit naïve but that came naturally with innocence.

He did cock an eyebrow when she called him Mr. Uzumaki because well people around here just didn't use that kind of language but of course he had to remind himself that she had just gotten in from Italy so some things would be different. Smiling at the young Nun Naruto nodded his head because he could not in good conscious let this girl wander around like a lost sheep. "Of course I can Asia! Oh and please just call me Naruto that whole Mr. thing makes me feel old."

Asia stared at the elder blonde for a few moments before shaking her head vigorously apparently taking issue with what Naruto had just said. Bringing her hands up over her chest then balling them into fists Asia spoke passionately. "No I can't do that! Mr. Uzumaki has shown me, a stranger, a great amount of kindness because of that he deserves the respect!"

Naruto looked at the girl with a somber smile as she stared into his eyes resolutely and suddenly Naruto was glad that Asia wasn't that savvy when it came to emotions because if she could she would be able to pick up the hidden sadness that was buried deep inside of Naruto's blue eyes. 'Only if you knew of the things I have done Asia then you wouldn't think like that.' Sighing Naruto leaned down and flicked the young blonde on the forehead making her yelp out in surprise and a tiny bit of pain.

Her green eyes looked up at Naruto almost like she was betrayed as they started to tear up making her look so adorable and pitiful that Naruto instantly regretted what he had done. How was he supposed to know that the girl was so fragile? Any way he knew that he couldn't cave just like that so he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair with a foxy grin. "Well then if you respect me you can just call me Naruto, right?"

Asia wasn't sure why but Naruto rubbing her scalp the way he was filled her heart with a kind of warmth that she couldn't just place. It made her heart swell with happiness and almost made her cry but she held it back and nodded her head, pouting a bit when Naruto removed his hand. Looking up to the teen Asia nodded reluctantly once again since she still thought she should be calling him by the Mr. title but if that was his request then she would respect it.

Now the two blondes walked towards the only Church in town that Naruto knew of and he wondered if Asia knew that the church was abandoned. He didn't voice this concern because for all he knew maybe the Church was being restored. Naruto chuckled when he saw how Asia was looking around the small town in awe which made him think she grew up in some kind of guarded community. It only took the pair about fifteen minutes to get to the local holy establishment since again the town was kind of on the small side.

"Well here we are Asia!" Naruto exclaimed smiling as he motioned to the set of doors at the top of the stairs that would give the girl entrance to the Church. The whiskered teen tried to recall if the Church had been in operation at all since had moved in but he kept drawing a blank.

Wanting to make sure that his fellow blonde was correct about her doings in the church Naruto extended his senses to see if there was anyone in there, which there was. He could sense three signatures but oddly enough they weren't nearly as defined as Asia's who was standing next to him. He shrugged since it was clear that the girl wasn't being sent on a wild goose chase but what the Red Dragon Caller didn't know was that it was a barrier keeping his senses from working properly.

Asia smiled warmly at the familiar sight of a holy building especially after all the times she got lost on her way to both Kuoh then her attempt to locate this very Church. The Nun turned her attention to the elder teen standing by her side and she bowed earnestly. "Thank you very much for helping me Naruto. I can't possibly make this up to you."

Naruto couldn't help but smile when someone as pure as Asia complimented him so genuinely and without doubt. It was even more effective on Naruto who wasn't use to getting any kind of compliment from anyone. "It was my pleasure Asia. I hope you get all you wanted out of your trip here." With one last smile Naruto started walking back towards the academy fully aware that he was late for class but helping someone like Asia should have gave him some good karma so he would call it a fair trade.

At the same time Asia walked into the Church and immediately she located a man in clerical robes with white hair and red eyes. Seeing the man was looking at her she bowed her head respectfully before speaking. "Hello I am Asia Argento and I was hoping to join everyone here?"

Freed who was the white haired teen she was speaking to looked at her like she was a complete moron for a few moments. 'She is speaking shitty Italian. I guess all that time in that damn exorcist academy did help more than I thought it would. It still isn't anything compared to killing shitty Devils.' As much as he hated it the Fallen Angels had the call on this one and since they were in the same room he had no choice but to check with them which was what he did when he looked over his shoulder.

Raynare who was leaning back on a pillar near the front of the building with Millet looked at the blonde Nun who was examining the area, scrutinizing her and eventually she nodded. Freed sighed and rudely demanded Asia follow him so he could show her to her room. The blonde chibi maid looked over to her leader with a frown showing she was confused. "Is that all that Azazel-sama sensed was her Sacred Gear?"

Raynare looked to the hallway that Asia disappeared into for a few moments before turning her attention back towards her fellow Fallen Angel where she offered an unsure shrug. "I am not sure but if that is who Azazel-sama wants us to check on then that's what we have to do." Closing her eyes Raynare though had different thoughts compared to the words she said. 'Then again I could use _that_ ritual and just take it for myself. Azazel-sama would surely be pleased by that!'

What no one saw was Lira who was living up to her moniker as the _Shadow Angel_ by living inside of the shadows, and how she was staring at the doors of the Church but not because of Asia. No, the hidden Fallen Angel could sense the power Naruto was giving off by being so close to his energy and made mental note on it. However, instead of chasing after him she watched those down bellow because that was her mission.

* * *

"Look at you, you shitty Devil! Those eyes of yours show just how much you want to kill little old me. The feeling is almost intoxicating!" Freed laughed crazily as he stared down Koneko who had arrived on the scene ready to complete the job tasked to her by the client only to find said client slaughtered brutally at the feet of the crazy priest in front of her.

"Shitty Priest…" Koneko mumbled her gloves already on as she readied herself to make the white haired maniac a smear at the end of her little fist. Launching at the man Koneko reared her fist back and brought it down on the smug looking Freed.

Sadly for Koneko her speed was one that Freed could easily read giving him plenty of time to move out of the way of the punch. His grin did grow however when he saw the large crater that was created by her fist. The red eyed Stray Exorcist laughed with excitement dripping from his voice thinking about how many ways he could kill this Devil.

"Is that all you have you little, shitty Devil? I was hoping you'd be a challenge but then again all you are is a shitty Devil so I guess not." The Priest expressed his disappointment yet there was still that deranged grin on his face that annoyed the stoic girl. Reaching into his robes Freed quickly drew two guns of light and aimed them at a surprised Koneko.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Firing four shots in a moment Koneko used the natural flexibility granted to her thanks to her being the rare species known as a _Nekoshou_ to dodge the first two shots. That wasn't enough though as two of the bullets clipped her, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg. Luckily for Koneko these were mass produced weapons so the potency of their Light wasn't that great but it was still enough to take her to the ground as the Devil's natural weakness seeped into her body. Glaring up at the laughing Priest Koneko cursed herself for allowing herself to be caught off guard while trying to ignore the pain.

"Mr. Freed! What is going on?" Asia asked in complete shock just having walked on to the scene where this girl who was even younger than her was fighting the man she just met not even two days ago. It was clear to the young Nun that the white haired girl was in pain which made Asia want to treat her due to her nature as a Healer.

"Oh it's you shitty Nun! Did you come to watch me kill this Devil?" Freed asked with a twisted glee as he took his eyes off of his prey to watch Asia as she gave her answer. The young blonde visibly recoiled not wanting to believe that she was about to see that of all things. She shook her head no bringing an angry frown to the face of Freed but before he had a chance to speak he saw a glow behind his prey.

Only a few moments after the Priest turned his head did a sphere of black and red energy come flying towards him making the teen smirk. Jumping towards Asia he easily moved out of the attack's flight pattern watching as it left a giant whole in the wall behind him. "Haha, you'll have to do better than that to kill me shitty Devil."

Rias and the rest of her Peerage walked towards the downed Koneko each relieved that she was okay while furious at the man who had harmed their family member. "That was only a warning shot to let you know we were here. Now for hurting my cute, little servant you must be punished!"

"Oh that look, could it be love Onee-san? Oh wait no you want to kill me but that's even better!" Freed laughed as he put his guns away taking out a sword of Light since he had more enemies to deal with now. Now what he said was far off from what he was thinking at the moment as he looked to Rias and Akeno both of whom looked ready to kill him. 'Those two are the real deal. I need to stall for the Fallen Angels to show up. Then we can make it a massacre!'

Quickly racing over behind Asia who was watching everything growing even more fearful as to what was going to happen, Freed grabbed her around the neck so he could hold his sword to her throat. Rias frowned at the act of cowardice because unlike most Devils she couldn't just kill an innocent girl who was clearly scared and have no qualms with it. "Let her go Priest!"

Freed laughed at her demand as he held tight to the shaking Nun making it clear he had no intentions of letting go. "Why should I? This shitty Nun couldn't even put up a barrier to keep you even shittier Devils out?" That's was when Freed's evil grin changed into a perverse leer and grin. "As a matter of fact I think she needs to be punished."

The way that Freed had spoken had trigged an instinctive, disgusted shudder to go through Asia's body. The green eyed girl gasped when Freed's hand began to tear through her top leaving it barely covering her body. The Devil's could only watch in anger as he started to try and molest the girl knowing if they tried anything he'd kill her. Asia's eyes widened when she saw Freed's hand traveling towards her breast fully knowing what he was going to do. Tears started to escape from her shut eyes as her body trembled, her thoughts begging for a savior. 'P-Please somebody h-help me!'

Time seemed to slow down for everyone as Freed got even closer to emotionally scaring the girl but before the perverted Priest could even touch Asia's body a dragon of water came out of nowhere and its fangs clamped into Freed's side making him drop his blade. Now disarmed the Dragon carried Freed into the ceiling before arcing around and driving him through the floor of the house and into the basement below. Everyone even Asia stared at the hole in the ground in shock until someone dropped in front of the barely clothed Nun who was holding her cross that was still intact as an act of comfort.

"N-Naruto?" Asia asked looking at the smiling face of the blonde that helped her a few days ago thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her. That theory was proven wrong when Naruto put his hand on her head and rubbed it comfortingly his other hand gently wiping her tears away.

"Of course, who else did you think would save the cute damsel?" Naruto asked purposefully being cliché in order to bring a smile to Asia's face. He grinned when he heard her giggle slightly at his horrible line but the moment was cut short when Kiba asked the elder blonde something that was plaguing his mind.

"Not that I am not glad to see you but what are you doing here Naruto?" Kiba asked his grip relaxing on his blade now that Asia was safe. Naruto held one finger up to Kiba signaling for him to wait a moment as he removed his shirt leaving him in an undershirt. Taking his shirt he covered Asia with it making the girl blush in embarrassment at the caring act.

"I work on the weekends and on my way back I sensed a whole lot of signature coming from here so I decided to investigate. It's a good thing I did too." Naruto said smiling at Asia who smiled brightly at the elder blonde. He was glad that he was able to stop that pervert from even touching someone as pure as Asia.

"Fallen Angels coming…" The white haired _Rook_ mumbled having recovered enough from the effects of the Light to be able to stand up.

Rias nodded and Akeno prepared to make a seal so that they could return to the clubhouse since she didn't want to get in any trouble with the Fallen and lead to some kind of conflict between the races. "That's fine we already have recovered you so it's time to head back."

"You guys go ahead and do that I am going to make sure that Asia here is safe from these people by taking her home." He was really thankful that Kisara had put a barrier around his house keeping those with Supernatural powers from sensing him. Naruto suddenly picked Asia up making her blush once again but she slowly welcomed the calming warmth the blonde was giving off.

Rias turned around and stared sternly at Naruto not exactly approving of what it was he was doing since she wanted to keep out of this whole mess and avoid long standing consequences. "No, Naruto we can't interfere in Fallen Angel business of else-" Anything else Rias was going to say was cut off as Naruto suddenly spoke interjecting himself.

"Listen here Gremory. I am not your servant so do not think that you can order me around and except that I would follow it blindly. I see an innocent girl who was almost molested by these guys and you expect me to not do anything? I don't think so." Naruto said coldly shaking his head taking off as soon as he was finished not letting the crimson haired Devil respond. Rias sighed and nodded letting Akeno finish the transportation.

What Naruto didn't know was that there was a tail that had arrived as soon as he did and now they were following him and Asia.

* * *

**Review Response:**

**MOAR DRAGONS: **_I know you guys really want more Dragons for Naruto to have but this is only a story that is five chapters old. Relax they will come. (Got a little 'Field of Dreams' flowing in me right now)_

**Issei: **_I don't hate the character and I think if the author writes him well he is a good character to have in a story but for MY story we wouldn't be written so well and would become inconsequential so instead of that he is dead._

**Tiamat: **_I know the Familiar Forest would be the expected place for a scene to playout but I like to be unpredictable so I am leaning towards that won't be happening there or maybe at all not sure._

**Rias & Riser: **_A lot of you are curious as to how that will play out but I already have a working idea about how that will go but for those not in my head well they just have to wait! Fufufu!_

* * *

**AN: Here is the story and all its glory. Some of you guys and maybe gals where like how can Naruto just kill Issei like that well here I showed it isn't that cut and dry as you'd like to believe but more on that in future chapters. Well leave a review like the 49 people who did last chapter! Any who I am off to play Destiny! Have a nice day! Ja Ne! –Matt**

**Author's Post Note: I have read a story recently about a Godly Naruto and really liked it! Now if this is your cup of tea I suggest you read it and give the author some reviews because I think he deserves more than what he has gotten. It isn't a crossover but I like it and some of you may too! It is called: Hero or Monster and it is by Mr AnimeKidd**


	6. Clipping Wings

**Disclaimer: **Here is the sixth time that I come forth admitting that I still have not secured any rights to Naruto, High School DxD, and Yu-Gi-Oh. With that depressing stuff out of the way the story shall commence.

Don't forget the Review Response that has become to norm in my stories!

* * *

The Dragon Caller

* * *

"_Listen here Gremory. I am not your servant so do not think that you can order me around and except that I would follow it blindly. I see an innocent girl who was almost molested by these guys and you expect me to not do anything? I don't think so." Naruto said coldly shaking his head taking off as soon as he was finished not letting the crimson haired Devil respond. Rias sighed and nodded letting Akeno finish the transportation._

_What Naruto didn't know was that there was a tail that had arrived as soon as he did and now they were following him and Asia._

Naruto quickly took towards his home where he could make sure that Asia would be safe from the Fallen Angels that were apparently trying to take advantage of whatever power she held. Looking down Naruto could only smile seeing Asia's eyes shut fearfully because of the speed at which the two were traveling. Being afraid of something like that just seemed to fit the young Nun which made her all the more endearing to the Dragon Caller. Naruto cut the flow of his magical energy and stuck the landing in the back yard of his house choosing to land there so he didn't alarm any of the civilians around.

Asia blinked a few times when she felt her feet being placed on the ground and not in the air as Naruto carried her while he sprinted away from the Church. Opening her eyes she looked up at Naruto inquisitively. Naruto simply smiled at her before rubbing the top of her head with his hand bringing a smile to young woman's face. "I want you to go inside and make yourself at home alright Asia?"

"Okay but what are you going to do Naruto?" Asia asked since the way that Naruto made it sound made her feel that he still had something else to do. She really didn't want to impose on the blonde who already did so much but even in only knowing him shortly Asia knew Naruto would not take no for an answer.

Naruto's eyes went towards the woods they had just come out of and for a moment his welcoming smile dropped into a frown but he quickly recovered that smile when he looked back at the confused child of the Church. "Oh it's nothing to worry about Asia. I just have to take care of an unwelcomed house guest that followed us here."

Asia opened her mouth to dispute what Naruto was offering her but her argument was derailed when Naruto gently but assertively started to push Asia towards the door of his home. Once she was officially inside of his home the elder blonde said that it was too late which had the younger blonde pouting but nodding her head in resignation. Letting the door close Naruto moved into the woods where he could sense the presence of the same person that was following him… waiting for him, he assumed. That arrogance served Naruto well since it kept Asia out of harm's way and made him more confident in being able to act as was needed in the battle that was sure to come.

Naruto continued on traveling into the woods surrounding the outskirts of the town, continuing on the blonde made his way past the presence that was watching him and continued on to where he knew there would be a body of water. That body of water would cut down the amount of energy that he needed to perform a technique. He smirked a very sadistic smirk when he felt the presence following him on the peripheral of his sensory range. Naruto could only compare it to the feeling of a spider knowing it had captured its prey within its web. Now all that was left was to devour his prey.

Naruto came to a perfect stop right on the bank of the lake that the young Half-Dragon only found a week ago when he took a walk after a particularly intense self-training session. Swiveling his feet Naruto looked ahead and a moment later the fedora wearing Fallen Angel Dohnaseek appeared in front of him already frowning. The blonde half-human cocked an eyebrow wondering just why his opponent was already disappointed when nothing even happened but he didn't worry because this guy seemed like the kind of man who liked to hear himself speak. There it was… the Fallen Angel's frown got much more pronounced like he was sure of something now he was not earlier.

"I thought that the speed you possessed meant that you were a Devil and then maybe you could pose a decent challenge but now I am sorely disappointed. You may feel strange but even that cannot mask that you are a simple human. No matter, I have already followed you way out here so I guess I can dirty my hands with your filthy blood." The Fallen Angel spoke despondently not even looking at Naruto but at his fingernails. To him humans were nothing but the specs of dirt that would occasionally get stuck under his nails. They were extremely annoying and seemingly kept coming no matter how many times they were removed.

During this time of personal health inspection Dohnaseek missed the dark, sadistic smirk that flashed across Naruto's face like a bolt of lightning. 'It would seem that the ignorant Fallen Angel over there is underestimating me because of my Human blood. That is good; it will make his suffering all the more enjoyable.' If Dohnaseek would have taken the chance to look at Naruto he would have been able to see that the sadistic blonde was struggling to contain his laughter, laughter that would only enrage the Fallen Angel. He wanted the fedora sporting man to be angry but only when he realized just how truly hapless he was as he suffered at his feet.

Dohnaseek sighed in disappointment before lazily lifting one of his hands thus creating a single spear of Light. The bastardized version of the Holy Light that the Fallen Angels possessed was aimed at Naruto who looked at the spear with no fear not that Dohnaseek was paying attention to notice. With a quick flick of the wrist the Fallen Angel had his weapon flung towards Naruto who grinned in anticipation. Waiting for the spear to get closer the blonde suddenly vanished out of the path of the attack allowing the spear to cut into the water behind Naruto where the spear created a simple ripple on the surface.

The Fallen Angel's head turned to the side confusion clear because he had not heard the expected cry of despair from his human target and before he could think further on the happenings Naruto was on him, well within his guard. Eyes wide Dohnaseek could do nothing as Naruto drove his fist into the man's gut forcing him to bend over. Putting his hands behind the Fallen Angel's head Naruto drove the man's face straight down onto his knee. Naruto chuckled sadistically when he heard the sickening crack of the man's nose followed by the nasally, obstructed cry of pain. Forcing the recoiling Dohnaseek to arm's length Naruto lashed out with a side kick sending the Fallen one into a tree with a large thud that had a few birds in the growth of the tree flee into the air.

Naruto laughed seeing the blood pouring out of the broken nose of the completely dazed supernatural being. Normally Naruto wouldn't enjoy the pain so much so early but not only was this scum trying to harm someone as innocent as Asia but he also looked down on Naruto because he was a Human. It was for those reasons and those reasons alone that he would enjoy demolishing the man before him that he only just met in the most painful way he could. The sound of his labored breathing was like music to Naruto's ears and it was only better because that nose of his wasn't working properly.

The previously stunned Fallen Angel quickly realized what had happened to him and the previous disinterest was replaced by a burning fury. Springing to his feet Dohnaseek allowed his single pair of midnight black Angel wings to unfurl from his back and glared menacingly at the smirking blonde with a matching snarl etched firmly onto his face with blood dripping down his lips. "You insolent human, how dare you touch me with your filthy hands. I cannot let you live after you have touched me so!"

His wings flapped twice before he pushed off the ground allowing his wings to carry him towards Naruto his actions ready to win back that knee lift that Naruto scored and more. Naruto silently thanked Kiba for being as fast as he was since if he compared the two it would be like comparing a cat and sloth. Easily sidestepping the straight forward jab Naruto quickly turned his body so that his back was to the Fallen Angel's chest where he made sure he had a good grip on the forearm of the fedora wearer. It was a shame he would have to miss the appearance of pain on Dohnaseek's face but the sound of pain would definitely make up for it.

Twisting his hand on the forearm Naruto made sure that his grip on the limb was steadfast before h suddenly wrenched the arm over his left shoulder. The unnatural positioning and the amount of tension and torque that Naruto was putting on the arm forced Dohnaseek to grit his teeth together as the agony started to spread. Eventually the pain was too much for the man to bear and he yelled out the agony that Naruto was causing him getting a satisfied grin to cross Naruto's face. Getting what he wanted Naruto decided that it was time for the proceedings to move on so he could get back to Asia and check on her. A sadist he may be but he would never allow that to cloud his judgment while in battle.

Popping his hips as he used his momentum the whiskered teenager took Dohnaseek and threw him over his shoulder towards the lake. Naruto cherished the look of disbelief on his foe's face as he went soaring towards the body of water clearly underestimating Naruto for him being human. Naruto counted down mentally as he took the fedora off the ground and held it between his hands just as the countdown he started ran its course.

_Splash_

Dohnaseek grit his teeth as he used his wings to force his body back to the surface of the water, failing to notice that the more time that he spent in the water the heavier his wings were getting. Finally he broke the surface with a violent splash before he took into the air but he was staggering a little bit since his wings were saturated with the water of the lake. The prideful Fallen Angel seethed as he looked at Naruto who grinned at him while holding _his_ fedora against his chest. "That is it! I am going to kill you, you nasty worm! Enjoy Hell knowing that Dohnaseek was the one who sent you there!"

Lifting his hand he created a larger spear of Light the Fallen Angel hurled the glowing, pale spear of Light at Naruto whose eyes widened. Frozen in place the blonde closed his eyes in what his foe thought was fear before he held up the fedora in a futile attempt to defend himself. The agent of Grigori started to laugh as he saw the look of disbelief cross through the dimming blue eyes of the Dragon Caller. "That will show you why a worthless Human such as yourself lives in the dirt while beings like me are able to ascend to realms out of your reach!"

Dohnaseek continued to laugh as he hovered in the air, his head craned back so that his roaring laughter rose into the sky thinking he had avenged his earlier mistakes of allowing a Human of all things to cause him harm. During his fit of laughter the Fallen one failed to take note that the Naruto he had skewered dissolved into a puddle of water on the ground leaving a skewed fedora to sit there in the puddle of the water.

"Look alive Dohnaseek!" Naruto shouted loudly purposefully from behind the Fallen Angel so that he could capture the man's attention. Turning around Dohnaseek was ready to start rambling at Naruto but before he could he had to enclose himself in his wings to defend himself from the mass of water that was being shot at him. Naruto smirked when he saw the appearance of an unbridled fury spread across the face of his opponent. He mentally ticked down the moments until the intended results came to be but before he finished Dohnaseek spoke out once more clearly not thinking that the battle banter would diminish his ability to perform in this battle.

"Is this some kind of joke you nasty human? You decide to splash me with a measly glob of water?! I will-" The man was cut off from spewing anymore hot air when his wings suddenly gave way and he fell to the ground with a resounding thud which earned a round of laughter from Naruto. Pushing himself off the ground with his hands Dohnaseek managed to get back to his feet while trying to mask his confusion underneath an angry glare which of course was being directed at the laughing blonde. The irritated Fallen Angel could only wonder as to what the whiskered Human thought was so damn funny that he continued what he thought was his incessant laughter.

"**Are you going to use my power to eliminate this idiot or must you keep playing with him like a predator plays with his food?" **Ddraig asked from the depths of Naruto's mind where he was watching everything play out. The Dragon hoped he could break Naruto's reservations with using his power. Reservations that were caused by the guilt associated with how the _Boosted Gear _was obtained.

Naruto's face showed some surprise when Ddraig suddenly asserted himself into the equation that previously was between just he and Dohnaseek. Naruto barely managed to contain the grimace at the thoughts that came to him when he thought of the _Boosted Gear,_ thoughts of a certain pervert he killed by extracting the gear. 'You know I can't do that Ddraig… I mean we haven't even trained with the power of the Boosted Gear yet.'

Ddraig blew out a snort of smoke from his nostrils but said nothing in return to his partner's weak excuse. Whether Naruto knew it or not he couldn't hide his feelings from Ddraig since he was literally inside of his body. **'That is the problem with compassionate people… they are prone to guilt. I only can wonder what it will take for you to call on my aid Naruto?' **Ddraig murmured in his own head as Naruto went back to mocking his opponent.

"You know for someone who was at one time representing a being of perfection those wings seem like one giant problem to me. I mean sure they give you the ability to fly and look pretty and all but what about the absorbency? Look those wings have so much water I bet it is quite hard to move huh?" Naruto said with a smirk as he pointed behind the man's body to his wings that seemed to be drooping a bit signaling the amount of weight the amassed water had put on them.

"What have you done to my glorious wings you despicable Human? If you answer me with the proper respect I may just let you live." The irate Fallen smiled in hopes of unnerving the young Human while also thinking that there was no way that he would spare the pathetic Human but it wouldn't hurt to elevate the hopes he was going to dash.

The blonde couldn't help but let out a dry snort in response to Dohnaseek's words since there was no way in Hell or the Underworld that he believed that even for a moment for a plethora of reasons. Naruto stared into the blue eyes of his foe as he thought to himself about something that he could make a hobby of. 'I think that from now on when I come up against someone in battle I will identify what Sin they are most aligned with and Dohnaseek shall be my first.' Naruto's grin took a mischievous turn deciding before he identified the Fallen Angel he would take another shot at his pride.

"Glorious wings eh? Well to be honest I think birds have better wings than you Angels. I mean at least their wings don't absorb water. It takes something like oil to affect them while you… you are slowed down by something like water but if you take them off then you will be just a simple man like me the Human." Naruto said ending his little speech with a tone of full of slander knowing just how close to the heart he would strike by comparing the man to a Human like himself. Naruto grinned internally when he saw the snarl quickly spread throughout of the supernatural being's face, the plan worked.

'Pride, Superbia… Said to be the original and most serious of the Seven Deadly Sins well Nine if you include the less talked about of Sins. Superbia was the Sin that birthed life to the other Sins due to the belief that there was a sense of superiority over another. Superbia can also be displayed by discrediting the accomplishments of others or worshiping one's self. Dohnaseek is a sure fire fit for this category.' Naruto said to himself while the sudden silence began to grate away any of the patience that Dohnaseek may have had if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

Nostrils flaring, Dohnaseek raised both of his arms into the air creating an impressive amount of Light based weaponry each of which had its deadly end pointed at the suddenly much more aware blonde Dragon Caller. Before Naruto could finish the technique he wanted to perform he was swarmed by the weapons. Eyes darting all around him Naruto continued to avoid the weapons causing them to fall into the water under his feet. Just when Naruto thought he was in the clear a spear of Light that was staggered behind one of the others pierced through his shouldering causing Naruto's blood to drip into the clear, blue water beneath him.

The blonde grinded his teeth against each other has he wrapped his hand around the spear of Light ignoring the slight burning sensation on his palm. With a deep grunt Naruto ripped the spear from his shoulder leaving a small hole in his shoulder. Shunning the pain from his mind Naruto held his hand in the sign of the _Bird _from the Zodiac. The mirth was completely void from his blue eyes replaced by a cool, steely glint. If Dohnaseek was not as arrogant as he was he would have noticed the demeanor change but he did not and it was that which would ultimately come back to haunt him.

"**Water Release: Drain Dragon!" **The water under Naruto's feet started to ripple and create waves all on its own before a circular cyclone of water rose up surrounding Naruto and getting the Fallen Angel to take a step back. At the peak of the wall of water a head started emerge out of the rushing water and it was glaring menacingly at Dohnaseek who for the first time since he met Naruto had felt the emotion fear. Despite how he could see straight through the Dragon's body that was made entirely of water, which was encompassing Naruto protectively, the sight of the fearsome beast known as a Dragon triggered his primal instinct of fear.

The Dragon of water let of a throaty roar that sounded like it was underneath the surface of a body of water, the action alone getting Dohnaseek to take a second step backwards. Uncoiling itself from around the blonde the Dragon lunged maw first at the retreating Fallen Angel. When he realized he couldn't outrun it the fedora wearing Fallen one took a Light spear and tried to stab the Dragon through its open mouth but the Dragon continued on unperturbed by the flimsy counterattack and soon it had completely swallowed the Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek looked around frantically for a means to escape as he got ready to hold the breath that he had less he drown.

Fortunately for the trapped agent of Grigori the Dragon spat him out on his knees before he lost his only oxygen then looped back around and dove back into the lake leaving the area around the two combatants silent. Before the shocked Fallen Angel could speak his skin started to shrivel so that the bone structure of the man was visible behind the shriveled skin and he stared at the smirking blonde in what Naruto would describe as terror. Naruto could see the glimmer in the man's eyes fade as the moisture left the ocular orbs. The dehydrating man tried to ask what was happening to him but it only came out as a hoarse gasp before he died.

Naruto slowly walked forward and picked up a single feather that was not completely dried up and proceeded to twirl it between his fingertips while looking at the object whimsically. Naruto's eyes quickly went to the husk that was once Dohnaseek and then spoke to the corpse as if it could hear him. "You know, I have no problem removing trash like you from this Earth but not all choices are so clear. Maybe that's why it takes a special kind of person to lead?" Naruto mused to himself letting the feather drop as Dohnaseek's body began to turn to a grey ash while he walked back towards his home.

Lira who was masking her presence had the front row seat to the fight between her fellow Fallen Angel and a blonde teenager she had never seen before, narrowed her eyes on Naruto's retreating back. Now that she was close enough there was no mistaking that this blonde was the origin of the odd power she had sensed earlier while inside of the Church. The only problem she had was that she had not gotten the blonde's name because of Dohnaseek's self indulgence. Had the whiskered teen's opponent been anyone else then she was sure that she would have had this enigma's name.

'There is no mistaking that has to be the power that Azazel-sama sensed when he was in the area. Yes that Asia girl has an aura around her but that is because of her Sacred Gear and the only way it would be sensed is in proximity where it could be clearly distinguished what it was. That is the man I most keep an eye out for while shadowing the other Fallen Angels in the area.' Lira analyzed the situation she had before her as she watched Naruto walk off into the distance where he eventually faded out of her sight.

Walking out from behind the tree trunk that she had placed herself behind the attractive Fallen Angel stretched for a few moments getting her blood to flow back to her muscles. Once more her thoughts attracted back towards the topic of Naruto who to her was an unnamed mystery. 'What was that aura around him? I know he is a Human so it may be possible that he is an Elemental Magician but the energy around him is so condensed that even that is unlikely. Just who are you Mr. Whiskers?'

Lira twirled one of the two strands of hair that fell from her bun in front of her eyes as she thought over what she should write down for her report. That's when she remembered something… her dead comrade. Her turquoise colored eyes flicked down to the pile of ash that used to be Dohnaseek with something akin to distaste. "I will also have to put this little incident in my report though I don't anything will come of it. The world needs less of such boorish men on its plane."

* * *

Walking into the house Naruto hoped that he would be able to get to the bathroom where he'd be able to dress the small wound in his shoulder before Asia could see it but that hope was crushed because Asia was sitting right in the front room. The young Nun turned around with a smile but when she caught glimpse of the injury her eyes went wide and she rushed towards her host. "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto tried to brush away the girl's concerns but to her credit she would not budge with the evidence of something wrong right in front of her eyes. Eventually he gave up and decided to give her the truth. "One of those Fallen Angels that I am guessing hang out in the Church followed us here and we fought. He managed to hurt me." Naruto explained nonchalantly hoping to ease the young woman's nerves.

"Let me heal you please?!" Asia asked intently believing that she was the reason that the blonde Dragon Caller was hurt in the first place so it would only be right that she was the one to treat him. Being the kind person that she was her conscious just couldn't allow Naruto to suffer because of her. A moral that had even gotten her banished from the Church but now wasn't the time to think about that. She had more important things to do.

Naruto looked into her green eyes and saw the determination in them so he just nodded allowing the girl to do as she pleased. His eyes grew slightly when there was a light, green glow followed by two green rings materializing around each of her ring fingers. Asia moved her hand to the hole in his shoulder and slowly the skin started to knit back together filling the hole in with fresh, tan flesh that was unblemished, doing the same for the body structure beneath the skin. 'I think that is another of the Sacred Gears. It must be rather powerful if it is capable of healing me even faster than my Draconic vitality would have.'

The blonde opened her eyes with a smile and the green rings disappeared when she looked at the completely healed shoulder. She couldn't help but smile since it always felt good to her to be able to heal anyone whether they were Human, Angel, or Devil. Asia's expression grew a little more conflicted when she looked at Naruto who was examining his shoulder. "Naruto a-are you a Devil like that girl Freed was fighting with?"

Naruto looked down at her seeing the confliction on her face clear as day and he knew that he had to assure the girl or it might change the innocent way she looked at the world, putting his hands on her shoulders getting Asia to look up at his smiling face before he started to speak. "No I am not a Devil like Koneko but let me tell you something about Devils Asia. Devils have some flaws just like Humans. Some Devils are bad people while others are decent people just like us. There is no need to worry about such things, just take each person on their own case like they should be."

Naruto hoped what he said got through because he didn't want Asia to look down on someone else just because they were different like Dohnaseek who was just the most recent example he could think of. She clearly thought about his words for a moment before looking up at Naruto nodding with a bright smile on her face. Then suddenly Asia yawned slightly her eyes drooping slightly as well, the happenings of the day catching up to the young girl. Before the young girl could pass out Naruto caught her in his arms like he would do for a younger sister making the girl look up at him with a heart-warming smile.

"Let's get you to bed eh Sleeping Beauty?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin that had Asia laughing though the sound was mostly covered up by all of the fatigue running through her lithe frame. Carrying Asia to the room that was on the other side of his and the only bedroom left that wasn't occupied he could feel her slipping further into a blissful sleep as her body weight went completely relaxed in his arms. Slowly the Dragon Caller lowered the sleeping Nun into what would be her bed for the night being extremely careful so that he would not wake her by doing something clumsy.

Naruto pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl's body making sure that she was covered by the blanket and would not feel the cold that would arrive later on in the night. The blonde looked down at Asia with a light smile while he gently pushed a strand of her blonde hair from her face making the girl stir slightly. "Good night Asia."

"Good… night Brother." Asia light mumble was the return answer to Naruto's comforting whisper. The affectionate response had Naruto frozen in place looking down at the sleeping Nun with wide, blue eyes. He was shocked that she would call him brother even if she wasn't fully aware she had done it. The look of surprise gave way to a fond smile as he thought about if he would or should bring this up when she was awake again.

'I know that Kisara said the barrier would stay up but if that Fallen Angel managed to follow me what is there from keeping the others from doing the same and without Kisara here I wouldn't know how to fix a barrier as it takes damage. I guess I will be on watch duty tonight.' Naruto mused as he watched the rain that had started to fall when he walked Asia to her room. Shrugging Naruto climbed out of a window near the rear of the house and used his oceanic colored Dragon wings to get onto the roof where he began to meditate to pass the time. The rain something he used to so meditating in it proved to be no inconvenience. As a matter of fact, he had taken to meditating over watching television, finding the act to be relaxing.

In meditation Naruto had no sense of time only of the space around him, spatial awareness for everything in the area so when he opened his eyes and the sun had replaced the moon in the sky he wasn't all that surprised. Smacking his legs to get the blood moving back into them Naruto stood up allowing his stiff joints to move for the first time in six hours or so. Lightly hopping off the roof Naruto walked back into his home through the back door to go and check on his house guest. "I guess I should make breakfast too. Can't be a bad host now can I?"

Naruto walked into the room where Asia was already sitting up looking around the room trying to familiarize herself with the foreign room no doubt and he smiled. Clearing his throat brought the intended the reaction of her eyes trailing towards him which made her smile. "Have a comfortable night?" Naruto asked coming to sit next to the Nun on the side of the bed waiting for her answer.

"Yes I was. Thank you for being so giving Naruto!" Asia said thanking Naruto getting him to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Smiling at Naruto's embarrassment Asia went back to looking around the room not seeing such decorating due to her life in Italy and their different customs. Naruto watched Asia innocent excitement for just being somewhere new and he couldn't help but smile.

Naruto smirked playfully deciding that this would be the perfect time to hit the young Nun up with some teasing for calling him brother in her sleep. He tried not to chuckle when he just imagined the flush of embarrassment that would no doubt spread across her face. "Eh Asia so do you think your big brother should whip up some breakfast."

The impending mirth was completely erased by a wave of concern and regret when Naruto caught sight of the hurt and slightly fearful look on Asia's face. He knew that look and it was a look of someone who was afraid of being rejected, something Naruto knew all too well because when he was a child he would be picked on due to his looks being strange in Japan and with a lack of too many friends he never had anyone to defend him when his parents weren't around. Fortunately for the blonde his lively, brash mother would not allow him to be a meek person and forced a confidence into him that she didn't even care if it was baseless.

Gently Naruto placed a comforting hand on Asia's shoulder but frowned when she flinched upon contact. The elder blonde was ready to remove his hand but didn't have to when Asia eased under his hand. Her green eyes stared down at the floor clearly trying to avoid Naruto's gaze at all times. Not knowing why he was treading on thin ground Naruto continued on cautiously knowing that this was a dangerous area. "I am sorry if I said something that upset you Asia."

The green eyed Nun didn't answer Naruto immediately instead choosing to nod slightly while keeping her gaze on the floor which led Naruto to remove his hand from her shoulder since he wasn't sure if she was saying that he had hurt her or that she was okay. Finally it was Asia's quiet voice that broke the tense silence. "It is okay Naruto. You didn't do anything wrong…"

Even though her words said that he didn't hurt her the way her voice sounded so vulnerable made the whiskered teen feel like he had struck her emotionally with his foolish teasing. He may have been a decent fighter but his social mannerisms were still lacking and right now he was cursing those very same mannerisms. "I don't know what it is that is bothering you Asia but I do know that talking about the problem usually helps."

The unsure woman chewed lightly on her lower lip as she tried to decide what to do in the situation she found herself in. In all honesty Naruto was nice, nicer than anyone she thought she would have met but so were the people she had met before and they rejected her. The Nun didn't want her only friend in the country thus far to shun her because of her powers or what she did with them. Letting out an audible deep breath Asia decided to trust the strength of Naruto's character and swallow down the pain the memories would bring.

"W-When I was born my Mother left me at an Orphanage where I lived with the other kids but because of this I never had a family to love me but I had friends at least to help with that hole in my heart. T-Then these showed up and changed everything." Asia said clearly trying her best to hold back the tears that were causing her green eyes to glimmer due to the moisture. Both blondes watched as the green rings from earlier appeared around her petite ring fingers. That sated Naruto's curiosity, that Asia's powers were the results of a _Sacred Gear_.

Naruto could feel the struggle going on inside of the young woman and could only lend his support in the form of a comforting hand gently rubbing her back. He knew it wasn't much but it was something that could hopefully provide some small measure of support. "Then when I awakened my Twilight Healing things changed… my friends became distant and treated me like someone who was unapproachable while the elders shepparded me around to make use of my gift because it was God's work." Asia continued retelling of her upbringing which made Naruto frown since he was never an overly religious man so he could only imagine what that must have felt like.

Asia took a few breaths to keep the sobs from coming from her mouth but there were two streams of tears going down her cheeks. Naruto smiled silently at the girl and at how much resolve there was inside of that heart of hers. 'Maybe she is even stronger than I am. It is clear that it hurts her with each word that is spoken but even with all of that she continues on. Perhaps you will be the one to teach me resolve Asia?'

"Even though everyone treated me distantly I continued working with a smile because it felt good to be able to heal those who were injured and it was all thanks to God's gift. Then everything changed again when I met this man who was injured. I acted on instinct and healed the poor man but then he revealed to me that he was a Devil and the Church found out that I healed a Devil. The people were so upset with me that they exiled me from the Church!" The crying Nun gripped at the silver cross around her neck beseechingly almost afraid that it would disappear.

"Everyone pushed me away. My Mother pushed me away! My friends pushed me away! The Church pushed me away. Why can't I be loved? Am I cursed because of this power?" By now the Nun had completely crumbled and was openly crying allowing her tears to stain the fabric of her clothing. Her body stiffened when she felt a strange warmth encompassing her but it was welcoming, it seemed to accept her.

Acting quickly Naruto pulled Asia against him hugging her protectively within his arms clearly trying to help her calm down. Naruto gently ran his hand down Asia's blonde hair that fell down her back as she continued to produce the hot tears he could feel tickling at his collar bone. "Shh, it is going to be alright. I am not sure why those fools would push you away Asia. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met. If you need someone to laugh with you when you are happy or cry with you when you are sad then I will be there to help you. And if you'll let me I gladly be your brother, your family. I promise that you won't be alone here."

Asia's breath hitched in her throat when Naruto's words reached her ears. Holding on tighter to Naruto she started to cry harder but this time these tears were those of joy because finally she was being accepted by someone even with all of her powers. Never did it occur to her that Naruto was playing some cruel joke because she trusted the whiskered Dragon Caller's character. Burying her face into Naruto's shoulder the young blonde continued to mutter a series of consecutive thanks making Naruto smile.

"Come on Little Sister, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

"Hello Akeno-chan, Koneko!" Naruto's cheerful greeting was heard by the two female Devils as he walked into the Occult Research Clubhouse. Naruto smiled at the sight of his fellow club members glad that his hunch was correct about where he could find his fellow club members. Asia was standing behind her surrogate big brother taking in the peculiar decorating style employed by Rias.

Akeno who had just placed down a tray of sweets for her white haired kohai turned around and gave who was becoming her favorite blonde a friendly smile. Of course her violet eyes took note of the young blonde girl from the other night but she decided not to over react and allow Naruto to explain why a he brought a member of the Church here of all places. "Hello there Naruto-kun, did you come to visit me?"

Seeing the coy smile the raven haired beauty was directing at him Naruto let out a nervous chuckle at the way Asia was looking at him but he shook the head nonetheless. However he did feel kind of bad when Akeno directed him a mock look of devastation since it made him feel like a bit of a jerk. "Ah… not quite Akeno-chan sorry, I can hang out with you next weekend if you'd like?"

Akeno's eyes flashed a calculating glint so quickly that everyone in the room missed it as she thought about how to create leverage over the Human male. Unfortunately for Naruto he missed the sneaky smile she hid behind her hand while she giggled melodiously. Faster than Naruto thought she could move Naruto could feel Akeno's chest pressing against his own, her breath brushing against his ear for just a moment. "Asking me on a date are you Naruto-kun? I can't wait!"

Even though she was enjoying the blush she could feel on Naruto's cheeks from her teasing that didn't mean she wasn't going to look forward to next weekend. Taking a step back from Naruto Akeno offered the teen one last smile before she vanished into the kitchen. Coughing into his hand the whiskered blonde managed to reign in his flustered blush and looked to Koneko who was eating her treats despite all of the things that were going on around her.

"Koneko…" Naruto paused and waited for the girl to turn and face him so that he knew for certain she was paying attention. "Can I ask you to do a favor for me and help Asia here go around town and pick up a new wardrobe?" Naruto asked motioning to Asia who suddenly became much smaller under this new person's gaze even if said person was younger than she was.

The hazel eyed _Rook_ looked over from the Senpai she knew to the Senpai she didn't while silently trying to make a descision. The white haired Devil was fully aware that Asia was the Nun accompanying who she deemed the Shitty Priest but just looking at the younger blonde in the room she knew that Asia was nothing like Freed. Both blondes smiled when Koneko nodded her head positively to Naruto's request.

Standing up the young Devil walked towards the door where Asia and Naruto were waiting for her but before she could reach them both the Dragon Caller took a step forward getting the _Rook _to stop just short. Naruto leaned down ever so slightly so that he'd be able to whisper a few words that Asia wouldn't be permitted to hear. "I also want you to watch her for me. The Fallen Angels you sensed back in the Church made an attempt to get her back right after that and I was forced to kill the man so please be careful."

Koneko looked up into Naruto's concerned face and nodded, silently telling the whiskered teen that she would do that. Smiling the blue eyed Dragon Caller patted the top of Koneko's head which left her wondering whether she should be annoyed or happy that she made someone else happy. Naruto took a few steps back and held the door open for the two young ladies with courteous head bow. This got him a giggle from his fellow blonde and even a small twitch of the lips from Koneko. As the two younger ladies past him Naruto felt his arm being linked with another person's and turned to the direction where said feeling originated.

Akeno gave Naruto a playful glare for the way that he was looking at her like she was doing something prohibited. When Akeno realized Naruto had yet to take a single step the buxom _Queen_ knew that she needed to explain her rational. "I am going to walk you to work since I am done with all the things Buchou assigned me. Plus this way I'll be able to scout out places for our date!"

Naruto looked into the smiling face of the woman on his arm waiting to see if she would back down on this or not. When the only thing that happened was Akeno returning eye contact with a smile Naruto eventually sighed and ushered the beauty out of the room. 'Well at least I have a date with a gorgeous woman and not some psycho that would rather kill me than kiss me.'

* * *

"Koneko-chan!"

All of the activity inside of the Occult Research Club came to a dead halt when the white haired Nekoshou stumbled into the room earning a distressed yell from the Peerage King. Quickly the other three Devils rushed to Koneko who had clear light burns on her arms and scuff marks on her body showing she was in some kind of conflict. Rias quickly used her healing prowess to fix up the wounds on her _Rook's_ body with a concerned expression clear as day. A relieved sigh made its way out of Koneko's lips as the healing magic made its presence felt on Koneko's body. The rest of the Peerage waited for Koneko to speak when she made it clear that she had something to say.

"B-Buchou… the Fallen Angels attacked me while I was helping Asia-senpai to shop for clothes and took her." What no one else could hear under the pain in her voice was the strong sense of disappointment. She was disappointed because she had given Naruto her word that she would protect Asia and she failed her from the Fallen threat. At Rias' silent command the _Knight _took the injured _Rook _to rest. Rias waited until Koneko was out of the room before she turned her bluish green eyes towards her best friend.

"Naruto-kun stopped by earlier while you were out as was Kiba-kun and he asked Koneko-chan to take Asia-san out for more appropriate attire. He asked Koneko to do so because he had to go to work. He also warned Koneko that the Fallen were a possibility and she still agreed to help him." Akeno explained with a blank expression not wanting her _King_ to know her feelings on this manner. The explanation did however show that Akeno used her more acute hearing to pick up on Naruto's whisperings.

The beautiful redhead's eyes narrowed not at her _Queen _but at the blonde who was part of their clique but not their race. Momentarily she entertained the thought that Naruto may have set up her cute little _Rook_ but that notion was quickly dismissed because of Akeno's voucher of Naruto having warned Koneko of the dangers. The Onee-sama was sure that this Asia girl was very sweet having seen the way she carried herself having watched the girl a few times since that meeting but it was still her fault that her servant was injured.

The crimson haired heiress quickly removed any thought of raising arms against Asia for revenge knowing that an action like such would put her at further ends with the Naruto, a point which was even more vital considering how things ended off when she tried to give the blonde an order last time. That only left one target for her ire and that target was the Fallen Angels who were trespassing in her territory. Yes, they would be the ones to pay for her servant's state that she would make sure of.

Glancing behind her out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kiba standing dutifully behind her with a very serious frown and that didn't surprise her since the blonde and the _Rook_ had a very close relationship. Letting out a deep breath Rias glanced back towards her best friend frowning out her displeasure. "I can't allow this to go unanswered! We are going to strike back at the Fallen Angels in the Church!" Rias impassioned cry earned two nods from her servants but it was Akeno who replied.

"What about the repercussions of doing this?" It was clear by the way the raven haired beauty had said her question that she didn't really care what they were and that the question was nothing more than a formality. It didn't matter to the three Devils what could come from this because it was for Koneko.

"To Hell with any repercussions, they dared to cause harm to my family and now they will pay for their transgression! Let's go Akeno, Kiba!" The Peerage had not needed to be told twice and quickly used a _Transportation Seal_ and in an instant found themselves in the woods around the Church where they could sense a few stronger than normal presences in the area. Akeno and Rias went towards the two that were guarding the rear of the Church while they left Kiba to go through the front door where there was one Freed standing there favoring his side thanks to Naruto's attack.

"Oh you aren't the shitty blonde that I wanted to kill! Where is that bastard who fucking sucker punched me with his shitty water?" Freed asked with his unashamed use of a crass vernacular that Kiba couldn't help but feel annoyed with how open he was speaking. The effect was even more so considering that this fool was working for those who had hurt Koneko.

Kiba said nothing and created a sword of his own with the aid of _Sword Birth_ and charged forward quickly towards Freed who thought he would at least get the courteousness of a response. Hefting his blade up the blonde _Knight _slashed down with a fluid motion on the Priest's shoulder wanting to make quick work of this foul mouthed man and continue deeper into the enemy territory. Freed who saw the trajectory of the strike and moved to counter with his own blade.

_Clang_

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the Priest's capability to move with his own speed and thus wasn't ready for when Freed quickly disengaged from the deadlock forcing Kiba to stumble forward. Ready to strike the white haired human's smirk went dark as he raised his blade ready to drop it across the Devil's neck like a guillotine but Kiba using the gifts of the _Knight_ Evil Piece managed to get out of the sword's path of damage. The air cut around the sword with a 'swoosh' which was not the sound the blood hungry Priest wanted to hear at the moment.

Getting back his bearings the _Knight _of the House of Gremory corrected his positioning and made a move to strike at the many openings in Freed's stance, this time it was the stomach being targeted. Acting on what he saw the member of the Church went to block the feint which played right into Kiba's snare. The blonde fixed the blade so that his real strike was on point with the intended area. Freed screamed out his anguish as the edge of Kiba's sword tore through his flesh and embedded itself in his shoulder but it didn't stop there. Kiba continued onward pushing the Priest over a Church pew.

The white haired servant of God growled at his blonde foe from the Underworld like some kind of deranged animal as his back bent over the pew at an awkward angle. Using what he could Freed put his soles to Kiba's chest and kicked Kiba back and because Kiba would not be disarmed the blade was pulled out with the momentum. From the edge of the sword was the crimson dripping that stained the clean floor at Kiba's feet also creating a path between he and Freed.

"Ah that feels so wonderful! There is nothing like the feeling of two people trying to kill each other with every move! Fuck that love nonsense! The only thing imminent in this world is death! Will it be yours or mine?" Freed asked with no small amount of craze coming from his words. His eyes dropping down and looking at his priestly vestments, that were now crimson red from the shoulder, spreading, an apt symbolization of the purposively 'pure' figure's corruption.

'I need to kill him and fast. He is getting even more unstable the more this fight goes on and Buchou asked me to find Asia-san in hopes that she could gain more favor with Naruto and hopefully convince him to join us.' Despite the thoughts that were running through his head Kiba remained completely silent like he was thinking nothing. The blonde's only movement was the leveling of the blade showing he was on guard and ready to eliminate the threat across from him.

Slowly the crazed Priest brought his hand under the robes and coated his palm in his own blood which quickly spread around the hilt of his blade when he took the sword to the bloody hand. The white haired man took it upon himself to continue the battlefield dialogue when his partner for this dance of death decided not to answer his words. "You scored first blood which is just infuriating! That just means I will get the first kill, you shitty Devil!"

The furious, vulgar Priest launched himself at Kiba his speed suddenly increased by the rage filling his system but his already slopy technique paid even more for his unplanned, berserker rush. Kiba who was trained by his Sensei to always remain calm was easily able to move out of the way of the man's strike leaving him in perfect position to counter. Being decisive and merciless Kiba thrusted his blade through the Priest's heart and could feel the man slacken at the end of his sword. Quickly pulling the blade from the man Kiba ran down to the open hatch near the podium and was out of the room by the time the body hit the floor with a lifeless thud.

* * *

Laughter filled the underground chamber as Raynare watched the panting Kiba who was clearly running out of stamina with an arrogant smirk on her face. The few cuts that adorned her flawless skin were quickly healed with the aid of her newly acquired _Twilight Healing_. After the green glow receded all of the skin that was brazenly exposed was once again flawless. Raynare wondered why God would waste giving such an amazing gift to Humans of all races when there were others who clearly deserved it over the inferior ants of the universe. "Come now Knight of Gremory is this all you can do, because I am getting bored here."

The pretty boy blonde glared at the Fallen Angel who went so far as to yawn into her dainty hand but he couldn't tell if it was legitimate of just an act of patronizing. The fierce gaze softened when his eyes traveled further back in the chamber where the lifeless body of Asia was still strapped down to some kind of ceremonial table. He was just a minute too late to save the innocent Nun. By the time he had entered the chamber Raynare was already examining the _Twilight Healing _which she had extracted from Asia causing her premature death.

'I am sorry that I couldn't save you in time Asia-san but I can promise that I will make sure the person that wronged you pays so that you may have peace.' Kiba vowed silently as flashbacks of his own unresolved past started to flood his mind. Behind his lips his teeth could be seen grinding against each other while the grip on his sword tightened showing the whites of his knuckles. Ignoring the fatigue spreading across his athletic frame Kiba pushed off his feet at Raynare who wasn't sure if she should be amused or annoyed at the sight of the _Knight's _rather feeble attempt.

Finally the blonde got in front of the Angel with a jabbing motion hoping to strike a single, fatal blow that Raynare would not be able to heal with her Sacred Gear. Yet Raynare was easily able to avoid Kiba's sluggish motion as the fatigue Kiba felt started to drastically affect his body. Reacting Raynare struck Kiba across the face and while the blow was not powerful it did sting Kiba's already tired body.

Swaying back and forth on the verge of collapsing to his knees Kiba looked up to the Fallen Angel as she created a spear of light directed at him while he thought about what was taking Rias and Akeno so long. He dropped down to one knee as the Fallen One began to laugh at his pitiful state. "Any last words little Devil?"

Before Kiba could field any kind of response be it positive or negative there was a massive spike in energy and what alarmed the two enemies was that it was coming from the room they were in now. Both fighters looked over to see Naruto staring at Asia's body, his blue eyes wide with disbelief while his mouth tried to move. The power continued to grow and suddenly Naruto's ice blue eyes turned to Raynare with hate filling the soul pools. "You…" Naruto hissed out full of distaste.

Before Raynare could even question as to how the blonde got there or who he was Naruto was already going through hand signs to increase the power of his move. **"Water Release: Grand Water Dragon!" **Naruto called with a snarl as the majestic dragon of water raced forward faster than Raynare could track and sunk its fangs into her side. As the Fallen cried out in pain her blood started to drop into the water dyeing it a faint crimson. Jumping on the dragon's back the watery construct suddenly jutted up driving Raynare back first through the ceiling to the first floor continuing on to drive her through the roof where she was dropped, holding her sides the _Twilight Healing _working overtime to mend the damage that Naruto caused in an instant.

"How dare you use that power like it is your own?! You took it from an innocent girl and plan on using it for your own selfish means when it would serve the world much better in Asia's hands! Ya know what? That's doesn't matter anymore because… **you will pay for killing my sister!" **Naruto's eyes turned from rounded pupils to slitted ones as his voice was thick with power. The energy stirring inside of his body was that of Ddraig in the _Boosted Gear_.

"**I know that you are planning on using my power Partner and I approve of your actions because you are taking care of family but still I must warn you that you can only take ten Boosts at a time as you are." **Ddraig's voice echoed out inside of Naruto's head calming him down momentarily but instead of making the anger vanish it was now focused and more potent.

Nodding, Naruto internally told Ddraig that he would remain cognizant of the amount of power that he was exhausting, especially after being told. He would not be a fool and allow himself to die, Asia wouldn't want that. **"Dragon Booster…" **Naruto called out standing there on the roof glaring murderously at Raynare who had just managed to make it back on to her feet and was clearly displaying disbelief.

"I-It can't be… you can't have the _Boosted Gear_! That is a gear meant to match God himself! Why is it that some no name brat would be given such power!" Now Naruto was not given that power but the fearful Fallen Angel had no need to know that. Naruto said nothing as he gripped the lower part of his gauntlet and held it vertically over his chest.

"**Boost…**

"**Boost…**

"**Boost…**

"**Boost!"**

The gem in the back of his hand started to glow brilliantly as the power Naruto gained was stored inside of his gauntlet. He only used forty percent of his power for the moment so that he could make the thief suffer before he killed her. **"Explosion…" **The luminescent green glow exploded around the blonde completely encircling him inside of a cyclone of emerald shaded energy that shot up into the clouds. Slowly the cyclone dispersed but there were still wisps of energy rotating around him like a tornado as they flicked in and out of sight.

Raynare released a shaky breath as she felt a cold sweat starting to go down the side of her face, fear taking hold. Fear for this human in front of her that had the eyes and power of a dragon. The raven haired operator of Grigori blinked and when her eye lids came back up the blonde was out of sight. Before she could even look to a side Raynare felt her jaw snapping up, her eyes closing in pain. Pushing off of his feet Naruto used the enhanced speed and power granted bythe _Boosted Gear_ to launch her into the air.

Before the rocketing body of the Fallen Angel could even make it to the apex of her ascension Naruto was already waiting and poised to strike. Smashing the heel of his foot into the back of her head thus sending her back into the shingled surface below Naruto could hear her strangled gasps as she slowly moved her hands to heal herself. Dropping down right in front of her Naruto lifted the supernatural girl to her feet by her throat and sent his gauntlet clad fist into her stomach making her hunch over the fist.

"**Burst…" **Naruto whispered out the command to let all of the power that he had accumulated to leave his body in a powerful pulse that instilled even more fear into the Fallen Angel further paralyzing the woman. Curling his fingers around her throat Naruto started choking the life from her body.

"**Boost… Boost… Boost… Boost… Boost…**

"**Boost… Boost… Boost… Boost… Boost…"**

Once more the gem in the _Boosted Gauntlet _started to glow a shining emerald color as it was filled to the brim with power. Naruto's cold blue eyes drilled into the barely conscious ones of Raynare as he held his palm open just in front of her stomach. "I wonder if you remember Asia's pleas for you to reconsider before you callously killed her? I know I won't give you the chance. Enjoy Hell. **Explosion: Dragon Shot!" **

A spherical orb of emerald energy started to condense in the air immediately in front of Naruto's palm as Naruto's other hand tightened its hold on Raynare's throat. Naruto could feel the density of the shot on his palm and instinctively knew that it was ready. Grinding the energy into her gut Raynare's scream of pain was stifled by the suffocation being applied to her trachea. As soon as the power of a Dragon came into contact with the Fallen Angell it lost its form and shot like bullet sending Raynare through the corner of the roof and into the forest floor below with a shattering bang.

Raynare moaned out in agonizing pain as she felt her bones breaking and the blood dripping from her mouth but that wasn't even the worse. No the worse was the giant hole where her stomach once was and from all the blood she was losing. She knew that the blood loss would kill her before the actual damage did. Her dead eyes looked into Naruto's when he appeared standing above her with a cold look etched on his face and slowly the whiskered teen readied another _Dragon Shot_, this one aimed at the head.

"Onii-san no!"

Naruto's body went completely stiff as he slowly turned around afraid to look back at the voice that just spoke. Thinking he was hearing things Naruto's breath hitched when he saw Asia standing there with a concerned expression. Seeing her there and alive Naruto lost all of his anger and sprinted towards his sister and locked her in a hug, tears forming in his eyes.

Asia was surprised at first by Naruto's sudden action but then everything clicked for her and she too started to tear up hugging her big brother. She had actually died thinking she had lost her brother she had only for a day but now here she was in his arms. The Nun couldn't be happier with this even if she needed to be a Devil to have the moment.

Pulling back from the hug but still holding her by the sides of the arms Naruto looked at her with no tears but there were still a few odd droplets of water on his cheeks. A bright smile stretched at his whiskered cheeks. "Not that I am not overly happy that you are back but how Asia-chan?"

That was when Rias interjected herself with Akeno and Kiba standing behind her, all three wearing smiles seeing the heartwarming moment. Coughing into her hand Rias went to describe what had happened while he was systematically destroying Raynare. "I couldn't let a sweet, young girl like Asia die like this. I decided to reincarnate her as one of my Bishops! Now she has an even larger family and we will protect her with everything we have!"

Asia smiled brightly at her new family when Kiba and Akeno nodded showing their unconditional support to protect the new _Bishop_. Naruto kept a small smile on his face and nodded in gratitude to the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin. He was glad to have someone who would watch her if he couldn't. And most importantly he was ecstatic she was alive.

Rias went over past Naruto and Asia to Raynare who was just barely hanging on to her fleeting life. Crouching down she removed the _Twilight Healing _rings from Raynare's hands and watched as they spun and suddenly went back to Asia and appeared on her fingers because the gear had only been gone for an hour they had not integrated with Raynare and were still Asia's. "You know Asia is so forgiving that she didn't even want Raynare here to die. No, she wanted her to atone for her sins by becoming a better person. I decided she can do that in my Peerage under my watch."

Rias spoke pulling out a _Pawn _piece completely missing the disbelieving looks from Naruto and Kiba and the small smile from Asia who agreed being the person she was because of her thoughts. The strongest look belonged to Akeno whose eyes narrowed dangerously and a frown made its way to her beautiful face. Rias missed them all being too indulged in her thoughts. 'I need more Peerage members to help me defeat him and a Fallen Angel with Light abilities will help.'

Naruto ignored the ritual where Rias made Raynare her _Pawn _with one of the Evil Pieces she had. It was that night the blonde knew that he didn't always agree with the red haired girl and she was a little foolish but she had a good heart and he could trust her more. She had earned it by saving his sister.

* * *

**Review Response: **

**Dual Element: **_I know water maybe unfavorable to some people but I do want you guys to know that after I publish the next chapter for this I will release a poll with some choices for you guys to vote on to decide what power he will have so stay tuned_

**Human All The Way: **_Naruto will remain with human blood inside of him at all times… that is not changing._

**Dragon Status: **_You are right in saying Naruto isn't a fully fledged dragon and even though it isn't completely accurate I remind you guys of that when I use the 'Hatchling.'_

**Pairing: **_I know I am having Akeno and not Rias but there will be others that will be introduced in so don't worry if you don't like Akeno plus if you have read my other story you know that pairings aren't vital to my work._

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! I am back and yes I am still alive! I know it has been awhile and I apologize for that but the company I work at has signed a big deal so with the surplus of work has me knocking back 10-12 hour shifts so I am a bit drained when I do have free time but don't worry the writing still goes on it is just slowed.**

**Any who here is the next chapter in **_**The Dragon Caller**_** for your enjoyment! Heads up for next chapter, next chapter will be the first where it goes more with the Yu-Gi-Oh aspect and away from the Canon DxD so be ready for that. Thanks for reading after my absence and have a nice day! Ja Ne! –Matt **


End file.
